


There is no-one like Louis

by 1DFanatic91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel!Liam, Angels, Blowjobs, Human!Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Sexting, Stabbing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, dom!Louis, human!zayn, implied vampire killings, niall gets injured but he is okay, small death scene, sub!Harry, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DFanatic91/pseuds/1DFanatic91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles suspected something was a little off when his friend tried to bite him when he was just 8 years old. Nevertheless, he lived a relatively normal life among other humans. It wasn't until he bumped into the devilishly handsome vampire, Louis Tomlinson, that his life finally began to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis. Louis. It's all about Louis. Harry's world is revolved around Louis. Louis' hair, Louis' eyes, Louis'  _smile._ Oh his smile. Of course Louis felt the same about Harry. Harry. Harry.  _Harry._ They have their ups and downs of course, every relationship does, don't they?

But this is different, everything is different with Louis, everything is better with Louis. The best even. It probaly has to do with the fact that Louis is a vampire. A living,  _sort of,_ breathing,  _kind of,_ vampire. 

Harry would never have believed in vampires obviously, until he met Louis. What makes this situation better is that Harry has always had a thing for vampires, he thought they were sexy - especially Robert Pattinson in Twilight, phew *fans face dramatically* yeah, kind of a turn on. 

What made this better is that Louis resembles "Edward" as he is pale (but then again we are in England) he has sharp fangs ( kind of a given) and his quiff is a mile high. Basically Louis is hot.

Harry's life was not this exciting before he met Louis, even though he had a somewhat traumatic experience when he was 8 years old. His friend, Jake, came over to play, you know normal 8 year old boy stuff, toy cars, playing chase, the like, until Jake started acting a bit strange. 

After all the running around both boys were naturally sweating, this caused Jake to constantly stare at his neck like he was, thirsty? Harry being polite asked if he wanted a drink, this caused Jake to lunge at Harry, holding him down trying to chomp on his neck. 

Harry looked, or tried to, into his friends eyes and could see a thin layer of black surround the usual hazel colour of his eyes. Harry was terrified, but managed to shove his friend from him and send him crashing to the floor with a thump.

Jake seemed dazed as he shook his head and placed a hand against where he knocked it. Whatever state he was previously in, all traces were gone. Harry tried to ask his friend, what that was about as he had never done that before, but Jake did not respond and kept shaking his head as he couldn't believe what nearly happened. 

Harry sat up and tried to ask again, but Jake stood up, not making eye contact and told Harry he was never going to see him again and apologised for what happened and took off. He left Harry sitting there in the garden of his childhood home, really confused. His friend true to his word never came back and Harry has not seen him since. 

Little did Harry know that, that was his first experience with a vampire and definitely will not be the last. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A year before..._

Harry woke up at eight o clock, like he did every morning, ugh why does school have to be five days a week? Harry sat up groggily, wiped a hand across his face as he swinged both his legs over and placed his feet flat on the floor. 

Harry leaned over and grabbed his phone from his bedside table and saw that he had no new messages. Flinging his phone on the bed, he stood up, went to the bathroom and got ready for his day. 

-

Harry got to school and saw his best friend Niall, leaning against a locker and seemed to be chatting up the poor girl standing in front of him. 

Niall was such a flirt with all the ladies, must be the Irish in him. Harry approached Niall slowly so he could see him coming. Niall glanced up and saw Harry, he nodded at the girl and flashed her his award winning smile, which was all teeth. 

The girl seemed to shrug it off and walked away. Harry laughed and clapped a hand on Nialls back, who was now pouting, "Better luck next time mate".

Niall let out a sigh, "But we had chemistry, thought we could have looked good together". Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mate that's the third time you've said that this week with three different girls". 

Niall shrugged and let out another exaggerated sigh. They both walked down the corridor, taking their time, waiting for the bell to ring so class could start. Niall was talking about something, sports probably, Harry was nodding and adding the ocassional "yeah" and "ooh" when necessary to encourage Niall to keep talking, until he saw him. 

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor because through the door came the most handsome, gorgeous, hot guy he has ever seen.  _Ever._

Niall stopped as he noticed Harry wasn't beside him anymore and saw that he was stood there with his mouth wide open. Niall walked back to Harry was and looked in the direction he was. Through the door came a God or so Harry thought. 

A guy, about the same age as Niall and Harry walked through. Average height, brown hair styled in a quiff which looked like it would take  _ages_ to do, he was dressed in a blue shirt and black,  _what no...can't be,_ black jeggings?  _Black jeggings._ BLACK FREAKING JEGGINGS. Jesus they leave nothing to the imagination. 

"Wow" Harry muttered under his breath, though he was loud enough that Niall could here, "your type, ay mate" Niall nudged Harry, wiggling his eyebrows. 

This guy was absolutely gorgeous, Harry started getting a little hot. Harry suddenly saw fingers snap inches in front of his face, "HARRY". 

Just before he looked away, sexy jeggings boy looked in his direction and made eye contact with Harry. Harry reluctantly looked away and gave his attention back to Niall, "Geez Harry, I've been saying your name for the past five minutes, I'm sure everyone in Austrailia now knows who you are!" 

Harry blushed and punched Niall in the shoulder, not hard of course, and forced himself not to look at the gorgeous new student again as they heard the bell and both made their way to class. 

Harry and Niall sat down in their usual seats at the back of the class. They started talking about the party that was happening this weekend at Jess', as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Most of the class were already seated, so when the door opened, he wasn't expecting the sight he saw. 

It was  _him._ He only just managed to calm himself down as well, ugh. He came through the door and Harry couldn't stop staring. Like  _how can someone be that good looking?_

Harry thought that he has just broken the world record for fancying someone and wanting to get into their pants, it took like what, 30 seconds? 

Other new students appeared through the door, but Harry took no notice not while  _he_ was there. They stood by the door giving Harry a perfect view of him, now completely oblivious to what Niall was telling him. 

Finally the teacher walks through, stacked papers in her hands, bags on each arm, clearly struggling with the weight. She huffed as she dropped her stuff on the desk, "Settle down class, settle down". 

Harry realised that he was still staring at the gorgeous boy at the front, but instead of looking at his face he found himself looking at his legs in those jeggings which seemed to be painted on, geez almost criminal. The class stopped talking as the teacher started,

"Class, as you can see we have new students, who will be joining us", she waved her hands in their general direction. All the new students seemed to be a bit embarrassed by this as all of the class now focused their attention on them, apart from  _him._

He stood there and he just seemed to radiate "cool", his feet shoulder width apart, hands behind his back, he seemed confident, with a slight smirk on his face.

"I have decided this year to do something different, get us all to be more socialable." A couple of groans could be heard from the class. "Ah yes, I know how you all love to converse, this is a phone list. Whoever is comfortable with this, I want you to write your name down along with your phone number, this could be for any help with classwork, homework or if you want to make a new friend. Anyone who wants to take part, write your details down on this sheet of paper." 

She picked a piece of A4 paper up and placed it on her desk. Harry and Niall exchanged glances but Harry got interested once he saw others stand up and put their name down along with sexy jeggings boy. After some shuffling about everyone found a seat, the new students now mingling with the rest of the class. 

Harry was one of the last students to get up and to put his name down on the list and convinced Niall to do the same, on his way back to his seat, he looked up and saw that  _he_ was sitting in the seat in front of him. 

He saw Harry looking and gave Harry a smile and Harry almost found himself choking. Niall started chuckling at seeing Harrys reaction. Harry glared at Niall and slid into his seat and before he could mentally prepare himself, sexy jeggings boy instantly turned around held his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Louis" 

Harrys eyes widened as he looked down at Louis' awaiting hand.  _He is talking to me. Omg, wow, I now know his name, Louis. Louis. What a name, is it French? Yeah has to be, is he French? Woah._

Harry heard someone clear their throat, he shook his head slightly out of his daze and realised it was Louis, who still had his hand out. Harry blushed scarlet and looked up at Louis, "Oops, sorry, I'm er, I'm er- Harry", placing his hand in Louis'. Louis squeezed his hand, "Hi er Harry" he smirked. 

Louis released his hand and turned back around to face the front of class. Harry looked down at his hand, looked up to the back of Louis' head and then looked right to see Niall. Niall puts his thumbs up as he shook his head and rolled his eyes in disbelief at Harrys charm or lack of.

Harry doesn't know how he managed to survive the rest of class, but somehow he managed it whilst staring at the back of Louis' head. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bell sounded which meant the end of class. Harry let out a huge sigh of relief which he didn't realise he was holding. Throughout class he was daydreaming, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. As everyone was moving to get ready for next lesson, Harry stayed put. 

He saw Louis get up, get his things, looked towards Harry and smiled at him just before he left the room. "Mate you going t' get ready anytime soon", Niall said having already packed away his things. Harry sighed and got ready.

He looked towards the front and noticed that the piece of paper was still there, Harry smiled and thanked the heavens for his luck. He went to the desk and looked for Louis' details, "Hazza mate whatcha doin'?" Niall questioned as he came up behind Harry.

Harry quickly took a picture of Louis' number and smirked at Niall, "I only want to make a friend Niall" At this Niall roared with laughter, "You're not seriously going to talk to him, do you remember the last attractive guy you tried to talk to" 

Harry cringed at the memory, he does not want to relive  _that_ ever again. "Yeah mate, better luck this time" Niall said sympathetically. Both lads went through the rest of the day bored, talking about the party and Harry looking for a glimpse of Louis if he could get one.

-

Harry groaned as he went through the door to his house and slumped on the sofa, "Thank God, that's over" He rested his head back, closed his eyes and shouted, "Mum!" But got no answer. "Mu-um!" He tried once again. After still hearing no reply, he dragged himself to his feet and went to the kitchen because you know  _food._

Harry noticed a white slip of paper on the counter, he picked it up, it was from his mum. 

_Gone out for the night with Robin, there's leftovers in the fridge, don't wait up_

_Love you_

_Mum xx_

"Cool", Harry said as he crumpled the paper and tossed it in the bin. Opening the fridge, he took the leftovers and put it in the microwave,  _mm lasagne._

As Harry was waiting for his dinner, he was thinking about the days events, mostly about Louis. Louis. He had his number but he can't just text him, that's a bit weird, as he has literally said about three words to him. Harry doesn't want to come off as stalkerish or at least let Louis know he is one. Harry already feels this connection with Louis, oh he's already losing his mind. 

The ping from the microwave took him from his thoughts and he ate at his dinner table, phone in hand, checking his facebook. Would he be on facebook? Harry thought it was worth a try and typed his name into the search bar but realised with a frown that he doesn't know what his last name is.  

He quickly looked through the list of suggested "Louis'" and right at bottom he thinks he recognises the profile picture and, yes it is! 

His name is Louis Tomlinson and, yep, still gorgeous. Harry swiped right on his pictures and had a good ole' snoop and turns out Louis seems to be quite the party animal. Most of Louis' pictures involved him with a beer in his hand.  _He seems like good fun._ Harry thought as he exited the app and ate the rest of his dinner in silence, contemplating whether he should have sent Louis a friend request.

-

The next couple of days involved Harry working up the courage to speak to Louis, they are now on speaking terms which is a start. They say hello in the corridor when they past each other, and ask each other about work in class but nothing deeper. All of their conversations seem to be work based and Harry has no idea how to change that. 

Of course he has spoken to Niall about it but he doesn't offer the best advice, "Just talk to him mate, he's just a regular guy" Harry always scoffs at this, he is  _not_ a normal guy he protests. Tomorrow is the party so at least Harry is able to relax, forget about his feelings for a little bit. 

School again and Harry has made his way into class and saw Louis there leaning against his desk which is the seat in front of Harry's, talking to Zach. Once Louis saw Harry he nodded once and smiled, like they usually do and Harry does the same. Harry sat down in his seat, got his stuff out and waited for class to start, Niall hadn't arrived yet, chatting someone up probably and he smiled to himself. 

Louis turned around and said, "Hey Hazza", and smiled at the nickname he gave to Harry. Harry blushed, something he wishes he were able to control, "Hi Louis" he almost whispered. Why is he always so nervous around Louis? "You know I was really stuck on he homework that was set. I bet you know how to do it don't you? You're really clever" Louis smiled sweetly. Harry's blush darkened, "Um yeah I've done it, what - what didn't you understand?" Harry started twiddling his fingers. 

"I thought you'd know, if only I could have contacted you someway, hmm" Louis tapped his finger against his chin and tried to look thoughtful. Harry's eyes widened at this,  _no he wasn't asking. Was he?_

"Are you - do you - you, want my number?" Harry looked at Louis in disbelief. Louis chuckled, "Yeah if that's okay with you? Also gives us a better chance to get to know each other" Louis explained.

He ripped a piece of paper from his writing pad and wrote down his number. "Here" he passed the paper to Harry, their fingers and his touch lingered. All Harry could think about is that he already has his number but he is not going to tell Louis that no way. The door opened and Niall came in followed by the teacher. Just before Louis turned around he said, "Text me yeah" and turned around with a wink. 

Seriously. Harry started getting hot, this is starting to become a habit with the lessons that he and Louis share and one day he is going to be found out he's sure. Harry choked and then ending up in a coughing fit at the back of class. Niall appeared beside him and clapped him on the back, "You alright there mate?" Niall asked. Harry tucked the piece of paper with Louis number,  _the one you already have,_ Harry thought to himself. Harry nodded and stuck his thumbs up to Niall after his coughing died out. 

The bell rang at the end of lesson and this meant it was time for lunch. Harry went to the cafeteria and found a place for him and Niall to sit while Niall got their lunches. Harry looked around, doing some people watching and noticed Louis was sat two tables away. Not eating anything. Over the past week that Harry has seen Louis in here he has always noticed that he doesn't eat anything. Harry frowns  _maybe he's not hungry_ he thought to himself. He looked away as Niall sat down across from him. 

Harry looked across at Louis again and noticed that he already sat with a group of people, he must be good at socialising as well as partying. "You're staring again Harry", Niall accused. Harry feigned surprise and gasped placing his hand on his chest, "Whatever do you mean, dear Nialler?" Niall rolled his eyes. "Louis. I'm obviously talking about Louis, Harold" 

"Am not staring", Harry knew he was getting too defensive, making it obvious. Niall just stared at Harry as if to say "I know". Harry cracked, "Agh, alright but have you seen him? Like he is  _stunning"_ Harry looked at Louis and saw him looking with a smirk on his face, Harry quickly looked away and blushed hoping he wasn't  _that_ loud. "Do you even speak to him?" Niall sighed. "Yeah he has actually given me his number last lesson" Nialls eyes slightly widened at that. "I'm impressed".

Harry folded his arms and smiled as if saying "ha". Niall shoved half of his sandwich in his mouth and Harry somehow managed to understand what he said, "Why don't you invite him to Jess' party tomorrow?" Harry stopped his sandwich midway to his mouth and dropped his hand down. "And why on earth would he want to go there? He doesn't really know anyone does he?" Niall chuckled, "Just thought you'd want to see him mate and get to know him better" Niall wiggled his eyebrows. 

Harry looked at Louis again and found that again he was already looking at Harry with that goddamn smirk on his face, Harry ducked his head down, "We'll see". 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night and Harry was spending it, studying. Algebra,  _seriously_ who actually needs this when not in a maths lesson? Harry huffs and shoves his books from his lap. He leans back on his bed and rests his head on the wall, closing his eyes. 

Seconds later they shot open as he remembers Louis has given him his number. Harry gasps and rifles through his bag to find the slip of paper. Eventually he found it and compared it to the picture he took in lesson the other day, thankfully the numbers were the same. Harry typed the number in his phone and saved the contact. 

_Come on Harry_ he willed himself. He had absolutely no idea what to say. So we went simple.

**To Louis: hey Louis, it's Harry**

Harry sent Louis the message and his heart was pounding, he was unsure as to why he was so nervous he only said hi. A couple of seconds later, his phone buzzed and Harrys eyes widened as Louis name came on the screen showing he has replied. Pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger he opened the message. 

**To Harry: Haz! Was wondering when you'd text**

Harry felt relieved and a little bit excited,  _he was thinking about me?_ Harrys hands were shaking,  _play it cool Styles._

**To Louis: Yeah, you'd ask me to**

Harry mentally face palmed his forehead.

**To Harry: oh here I was thinking you were thinking about me**

Harry gasped and almost lost grip of his phone when he read that,  _does he know I like him?_

**To Louis: And why would I being doing that Tomlinson?**

**To Harry: playing hard to get our we Hazza? You and I both know that I find you attractive**

Harry stopped himself from laughing out loud, he can't be serious. He has to be messing with me, is the only thought going through Harrys head. 

**To Louis: you're joking right?**

There was no blunter way that Harry could put it, he had to know. He would not like it if Louis was only toying with his feelings. 

**To Harry: Hazza, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're gorgeous**

_Well this conversation escalated quickly_

**To Louis: please stop Louis, this isn't funny**

**To Harry: I don't see the funny side of this, I'm merely stating the fact that you're a good looking bloke**

**To Louis: how can I believe you?**

**To Harry: Harry, have I not been anything but nice to you? I thought I was dropping subtle hints to you along the way and I thought that you liked me too**

Louis had him there, of course he liked Louis, but he didn't think that Louis had already found out. And Louis has always been so nice and polite to Harry, it would seem out of character for him to be joking about this. 

**To Louis: yeah of course I like you too**

**To Harry: so would you like to go out on a date with me?**

_Woah._ First date already? Harry actually had to think about this, well it would give him an opportunity to get to know Louis better. 

**To Louis: yeah alright, any ideas?**

**To Harry: how does tomorrow night sound?**

"Ah man", Harry exclaimed. Tomorrow is Jess' party that he is going to with Niall, it's all they have been talking about, he can't cancel. 

**To Louis: sorry Louis I have plans tomorrow night, any other night is good**

**To Harry: aw that's a shame. How about next Saturday?**

**To Louis: sounds perfect**

Harry beamed.

**To Harry: alright speak later babe**

Harrys heart swelled at nicname. Harry hoped he wasn't falling too hard for this boy, but if he was, what could possibly go wrong? 


	5. Chapter 5

Today is Saturday - party day. The party everyone has been talking about for the past year. This is certainly the biggest party of the year and anybody who is anybody goes. Harry got out of bed, grabbed his phone and made his way downstairs to the living room where he heard the television on. He saw his mum on the sofa watching the TV intently, shock in her eyes. 

"Mum, are you okay?" Harry asked her, worried. Anne turned her head, slowly to the left, to meet Harry's worried eyes. Harry looked at the TV when he entered the room. The news channel was on and it was showing breaking news, there have been suspicious animal attacks and warns those not too stay out too late and to always stay in well lit areas. Images were flashing across the screen, showing that ten people have been injured already. 

A policeman came on the screen, "Attacks have been happening since last Monday," Harry frowned, why did that date sound so familiar? And then it hit him, _that's when Louis came to town._ "These attacks have only been brought to light to us and we ask that families stay safe, do not stay out longer than you have to on your own and do not go into the forest at night across town, this is where most of the supposed animal attacks have happened. If anyone has any information related to this case, please let us know. We have heard from the hospitals about their analysis on the victims, the bite marks have only appeared on the neck, no other part of the body has been affected. From the wounds that have been examined we have come to the conclusion that the animal is some kind of wolf." 

Anne gasped and muted the TV as the broadcast came to an end. Harry closed his mouth, not realizing it was open.  _Animal attacks, here?_ Anne reached out her hand toward Harry, Harry took in her watery eyes and placed his hand in hers, "Mum its going to be okay," Harry moved to sit on the sofa next to his mum and gave her a hug. Anne started shaking her head which lead her to start sobbing. "Mum, shh, shh its okay, no-one is hurt" Harry pulled back from the hug, wiping away the tears on hers cheeks with his thumbs. She sniffed, "No Harry, you don't understand," Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he stuck his bottom lip out, "What is it mum?"

Anne laid her hands in her lap and looked down at her hands. "Mine and Robins date the other day-" Harry nodded his head trying to see the relevance, "We-we went to the forest, Ha-Harry that could have been us," She cried putting her head in her hands. Harry leaned forward, stroking her hair soothingly, "Aw mum, but it wasn't, you're okay,"

He waited until she stopped crying and until she calmed down before he asked, "What on earth were you doing in the forest, on a date?" Anne grabbed a tissue from the coffee table, wiping her nose, "We um - had a picnic," she blushed, embarrassed maybe? and looked down again. "Aw cuties, a moonlight picnic under the stars," he smiled. "He's got some moves that Robin,"

"He certainly does," Anne muttered. Harry suddenly stood up, "Ew mum, I will never be able to unhear that," he covered his ears with his hands and retreated to the kitchen to the sound of his mums laughter.

-

Currently its mid afternoon and Niall was over doing "homework" *insert air quotes*. Basically Niall is just here chilling  but Harry's mum does not need to know  _that_ and she believes as it is an important year revision wise at school, Harry needs to make sure he is revising as much as he can so Harry agreed as long as Niall could come over and help him "study" once again *insert air quotes*. So here they are "studying". Actually they were talking about what the night will bring at the party, until Harry's phone buzzed  _again._

"Mate your phone has not stopped going off, who is it?" Niall groaned. Harry could not have smiled wider at his phone when he looked at the message, its from Louis. Harry does not still believe that Louis is talking to him, let alone like him. Louis and Harry have been texting non-stop much to the dismay of Niall who only gets Harry's attention for a couple of seconds before he's back on his phone again.

"Sorry mate," Harry put his phone on the bed. Seconds later his phone buzzed, Niall had enough and lunged for it before Harry got it. "Ooh! Get you texting Louisss," Niall wiggled his eyes and nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry grabbed his phone from Niall and blushed shoving Niall on his back sending him into a fit of laughter. Harry huffed as he drew his knees to his chest and leant back against the wall and text Louis back. 

"So what, are you two together now?" Niall asked once he had calmed down. "Not officially - yet," Harry's blush darkened. "Wahay Hazza's gonna get some," Niall sing-songed. Harry was practically purple and shakes his head, "Oh my god, you're so embarrassing," Harry chuckled. "Well Haz this is happening, you're getting together," Niall stated. "I'm trying my best Niall, give me a chance, I really like him," Harry looked at Niall and he could see Harry was being sincere. 

"Okay is he coming to the party tonight?" Niall asked. Harry pouted, "No, he has to look after his sister's." Niall gave him a sad look, " aw sorry mate," Niall touched Harry's shoulder. Harry just shrugged it off. "Anyway Nialler, what should I wear tonight?" Nialls face lit up like a massive christmas tree, eyes shining brightly and this means one thing - Niall has a plan. 

"What is it Niall? Niall," Harry started getting excited and intrigued to hear what Niall has come up with. Niall broke out into a grin, "Niall, come on!" Harry shoved Niall. "Tell me!" "Okay how about..." Niall stopped, still smiling. "Niallll," Harry was starting to get irritated. "Okay, you really want him don't you?" Harry nodded. "Well, you could make him reeally interested in you," Niall wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah course but how? "

Niall leaned closer to Harry. "Sexting," he stated. "Sexting?" "Sexting," Niall said with finality in his voice. Harry thought about this, "Do you think it could work?" Niall nodded. "Yeah course, you've got the body for it, so why not?" Harry blushed. "Cheers mate, but when?" "Whenever you think the time is right, or when you have the confidence," 

Harry thought,  _yeah tonight. Tonight is the night._


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Niall arrived at Jess' house at just past 11pm, Harry dressed in a tight black dress shirt, black skinnies and his favourite pair of boots, Niall was dressed similarly except in a white dress shirt, his converse and black skinny jeans.

Both were chilled, the nerves seemed to go after the couple of pre-drinks they had. Upon entering the house, Harry never felt to feel in awe of the huge mansion, it's absolutely massive!

The grand staircase takes up the room, the chandlier dominating the ceiling, this place is insane. There are already lots of people here holding cups in their hands, no glasses were allowed. 

Harry and Niall had drinks of something shoved into their hands, the liquid was blue, and they go to mingling with the familiar faces at school. 

Many shots, jaeger bombs and pitchers later and Harry was well and truly, well...drunk. 

His eyes were hazy, movements were slow and sluggish so Harry thought he needed to sit down but he didn't want to go outside no way  _too cold_ for that. 

Harry climbed the grand staircase, which reminded him of titanic, to find a room which wasn't occupied with snogging teenagers. 

Third floor ( yes  _third floor)_ second door on the right is the room for him. Harry entered the room after checking no one was in it and locked the door. He slowly made his way to the bed, holding his arms out, wobbly with his movements, showing similar movements to Bambi.

He slowly sat down on the huge bed, taking up most of the room. Harry had no idea where Niall had gone during the night, by now it was 12:30am and the one thing that happens when he gets drunk is... Harry gets horny.  _Extremely horny._

Harry pushed the heel of his hand on the semi he was already sporting and hissed, closing his eyes. Harry started to rub, needing the friction until a thought popped into Harrys head. 

He remembered the conversation that he and Niall had earlier. Harry pulled out his phone from his pocket, opening the new message tab and typing Louis name.

His thumbs hover over the keypad, trying to get his drunken thoughts together. Harry knows exactly what he wants, but how to get it? 

He stared down at the blank message, how do you sext? Louis would like it wouldn't he? Ah fuck it, Harry thought.

He was desperate and if this didn't go well, he'll drink some more until he forgets it ever happened, hopefully this should not be the case. As Harry is drunk he has become more confident as he types his first text, the standard question. 

**To Louis: what are you wearing?**

Harry started biting his nails as he waited for Louis to answer, he should be up shouldn't he? It's early. His phone vibrated showing that Louis had answered.

**To Harry: why do you want to know what I'm wearing love?**

Harry nibbles on his bottom lip, this needs to get somewhere and fast. 

**To Louis: just wanna know, I'll tell you what I'm wearing if you'd like?**

_Come on Louis,_ Harry willed him, can't Louis just get the hint at what Harry wants, he can't just tell him, that's not sexy.

**To Harry: something comfortable, I'm in bed**

_Seriously._ That is all he's going to give. Harry hopes he is just playing a game. 

**To Louis: yeah I bet you are in bed**

**To Harry: Harry, love what is this all about?**

Oh okay. He seriously has not caught on. Harry is probably going to have another lonely wank in the shower at this rate.

**To Louis: oh just forget it**

**To Harry: babe, come on, tell me why you want to know**

Oh my god. This is not going as planned or as well as he thought. 

**To Louis: just thought we could have had a little fun, but it doesn't matter**

**To Harry: fun? What would like to do Harry?**

_"So much",_ Harry murmured to himself.  _"God so much",_ Harry moaned as he placed the heel of his palm on his crotch. Harrys phone buzzed, he opened the message from Louis and gasped quietly as Louis had sent him a picture. 

The picture showed Louis chest in all its glory, wow, Harry didn't realise Louis had so many tattoos. He saw the ones on his arms but not on his chest. Thinking about the other things he doesn't know about Louis body, Harry receives another text from Louis. 

He opened it to reveal another picture, this one was one of Louis torso and was low enough that you could see his v line. Harry moaned and dug his palm deeper on his cock.

**To Harry: is that what you wanted babe?**

**To Louis: thats exactly what I wanted**

Harry groaned as his cock gave a pulse. 

**To Louis: I love being dominated**

**To Harry: I bet you do I can do a lot of stuff if you'll let me Haz**

Harry removed his shirt and placed it on the bed. Shaking a hand through his hair and took a picture for Louis making sure they you can see the outline of his cock through his jeans.

**To Louis: I'm so ready, tell me what you'd do to me please**

**To Harry: oh where to begin**

**To Harry: I would kiss you all over your body, sucking bits of your beautiful skin, marking you**

**To Harry: I'd rub my hands all over your body, concentrating on your nipples, making them hard and then suck them into my mouth**

Subconsciously, Harry moved his hand to drag over his nipples, shocked at how sensitive they were already, flicking them. Jesus this was hot.

**To Harry: I'd pull your trousers down and I'd grab your big cock in my hand and slowly pump you until you beg for me to go faster**

"Holy fucking Jesus christ", Harry groaned, his dick getting harder at Louis words. 

**To Harry: I wouldn't let you come from my hand though dear Harold oh no, I'd need to taste you first, mm, I wonder what you'd taste like, sweet or salty?**

By this time, Harrh pulled his trousers down and was pumping his cock shakily with his hand.

**To Harry: I would swallow you Harry, every last drop. I'd then kiss you so you would taste yourself. How does that sound babe, would you want to do that?**

"Fuck yes", Harry squirted all I've the bed covers and his hand. He lay there in the empty room, content after what has just happened. Best orgasm ever. 

Harry was trying to regulate his breathing, jesus he wants to do everything with Louis and this was just the beginning.

**To Louis: wow Louis that was mind blowing**

**To Harry: Mm I've never comed harder, just wish you were here**

**To Louis: that can be arranged soon**

**To Harry: have a good night babe, miss you**

Harry hummed blissfully, his first sexting experience went much better than expected with amazing results. 

Thankfully there was an ensuite bathroom in this place, so Harry could have a shower without havif to dash out in public. 

Once he was clean, and got changed again he went downstairs, the house was still full of people, Harry looked at his phone, only 2am. 

Harry spotted Niall and walked over "Hazza!", Niall yelled right in his ear, totally smashed out of his face. After what happened upstairs Harry had sobered up a bit. Now just in a post orgasm stage.

Harry clapped Niall on the back, "I think im going to call it a night mate", Niall pouted. 

"Alright mate", Harry turned to walk away, "tell me the dirty details tomorrow", Harry blushed, how did he know anything has happened?

He walked out of the mansion into the cool air. He breathed in and out, there was a ringing still in his ears from the music blasting out and he felt giddy from what happened in the bedroom. 

It was very intimate what happened and Harry wanted it all. Every last bit of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone was waiting for an update, but here we are, enjoy! (Hopefully, fingers crossed)

The week following the party was a boring one filled with school, tests and not to mention not a lot of Louis.

Harry hasnt seen Louis a lot this week. Harry missed seeing him, it's weird how he feels that he needs to depend on him, like it makes his day when he sees him, especially when they weren't even a couple - yet.

Of course Louis and Harry have been texting everyday.

Harry just hasnt seen him in person and it felt odd. Louis just seemed to be always  _busy._

Its also been a boring week as Harrys mum would not allow him out anywhere as there have been more and more animal attacks happening.

Even Niall has to leave his house early, before 9pm, so obviously Harry got a right telling off when he got in after the party at 2:30am.

Harry was obviously not bothered because he and Louis shared an intimate moment together. 

 _Jesus,_ Harry was getting hard just thinking about it, as that was the last time he had seen Louis, technically through a screen but  _anyway._

It was Friday night and tomorrow was his and Louis first date, saying Harry was nervous is an understatment. 

Harry is sitting in his room, just contemplating how it's going to go.

What would Louis have planned? There's not really a lot to do in this small town. 

As long as Harry and Louis spend some time together, Harry is not bothered.

-

Date night, post shower, Harry was wrapped in a towel, sitting on his bed staring at the clothes in his wardrobe, not having a clue about what he should wear.

God he is worse than a teenage girl. Harry grabbed handfuls of hair and groaned.

Louis hasn't given any indication to what theyd be doing on this date, does Harry need to wear wellies and an overcoat incase they are going outside, does he need to wear a shirt and tie for a fancy meal, or does he need to make sure that his outfit matches those god ugly shoes at the bowling alley... Like give a guy some clues.

Harry wiped both of his hands down his face, "uh", he grunted and looked through his clothes again for what seemed like the umpteenth time, until finally settling on a black Tshirt, black skinny jeans, his favourite boots and his leather jacket. 

Harry made a mental note to add more colour to his wardrobe later. 

Harry heard Louis' car pull up on his driveway and Harrys palms instantly started sweating, the nerves starting to kick in.

Harry thought he should have had a drink or two or five before he met Louis, Harry looked down making sure that what he was wearing was good for the date, smoothing his jacket. 

The doorbell rang, Harry released a big puff of air, and extended an arm out to open the door and face Louis.

God Harry forgot how gorgeous he was, the memory that he inscribed on his brain did not give him justice.

Louis had his hair flat instead of in in the usual quiff, but was styled with flicks making him look effortlessly handsome and rugged.

Harry looked Louis up and down, drinking him in, Louis was wearing a white v neck in contrast with his black shirt, a leather jacket with faux fur trim, black vans and his jeggings,  _again._

Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief as he seemed to be dressed appropriately for this date.

Harry has had vivid dreams and even better wanks in the shower to Louis' thighs in those things. 

Honestly they looked like they are painted on, every curve could be seen and definitely made Louis' arse look absolutely fantastic.

Harry heard a cough, shook his head clearing himself of inappropriate thoughts to find Louis with his eyebrows raised and a suggestive smirk on his face, arms crossed and tapping his foot, "you done Harold?".

Harry blushed and nodded, closing his door behind him and following Louis to his, wow...car.

His car was absolutely stunning and fitted Louis perfectly to a T.

In Harrys driveway was a 911 Carrera S Guard Porsche in red, it definitely stood out in Harrys street.

Harry wasn't an avid car lover but he appreciated a nice car when he saw one.

"Nice isn't she?" Louis asked fondly, stroking the top of the car.

"Yeah real beaut", Harry looked on in awe, running his hand along the car, down to the handle of the door and climbed inside.

Louis got in at the same time and did his seatbelt. 

Once Harry did his he looked expectantly at Louis, eyes shining brightly, "so what are we doing?" 

Louis tutted and wagged his forefinger, "now, now, that would be telling wouldn't it?" 

Harry huffed and pouted seeing if Louis would give in, Niall usually would if he used this tactic, but this is Louis, "not going to work, Harold", he chuckled.

Everything is different with Louis, Harry would never have dreamt to sext someone who he has really known for over a month, drunk or not, and who he hasn't even held hands with.

Louis fills Harry with confidence, makes him feel special. Harry wondered how he could be so gone for someone when they haven't really had any body contact of the sort. 

I guess this is the effect that Louis has on those who surround him and Harry was in deep.

Currently they had been driving for 10 minutes filling the silence with idle chitchat when ahead Harry saw flashing lights, "are we going there?" 

He pointed ahead, Louis nodded and Harry felt giddy. 

In front of them was a fun fair, Harry loves fun fairs. 

Harry was bouncing in his seat impatiently, waiting for Louis to park.

Once Louis stopped, Harry was like lightening as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

He chuckled as he got out and went to Harrys side.

Harry looked down to Louis with a huge grin on his face. "Well what are we waiting for?" Louis asked.

Harry could not have asked for a better first date, they went round each of the little stalls, Harry was mesmerised and shared the same expression like a child opening his presents on Christmas morning, and Louis loved it.

As they were walking Louis spotted a gigantic brown bear and geared towards it, just decided that he is going to win this bear for Harry.

Louis looked at the game, it was a throwing game where he has to knock all the pins over,  _Easy,_ Louis thought. 

"Come on Louis," Harry cheered as Louis asked for his first three balls,  _control Louis make it slow._

Louis shut his eyes in concentration before making the first hit, which hit the five pins square on but only managed to knock three down.  _Bloody cheats._

Louis huffed, that was a perfect shot and in reality all of the pins should have gone down, but that is how they con you out of your money. 

Louis got his concentration together again and threw his second ball, only hitting one pin this time. 

 _God, seriously._ Louis looked up shutting his eyes, this was testing his patience, this was supposed to be a fun and light hearted time together with Harry. 

He relaxed once he felt Harrys hand on his shoulder, he centered all of his feeling and concentration to that one spot, that warm spot.

Louis took a deep breath in and out. 

He threw the final ball in his hand and thankfully it made contact with the pin and Louis breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into Harry after he wrapped his arms around Louis' middle.

Louis relished in the touch. "Omg Louis, thank you so much", Harry made grabby hands at the bear as the stall attender gave it to him.

Harry beamed as he held the bear close to his chest. 

This will go down as one of the best dates Harry has ever had. 

Harry and Louis walked around taking in the sights and the smells of the fun fair.

Harry saw the candyfloss stall and  _yes._

Louis laughed as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stand. 

Harry pulled out his wallet first to pay for the candyfloss, the bear balanced on his hip,

"That was cheeky Styles, but you weren't supposed to pay for that, I'm the one taking you out", Louis pouted.

"Louis I'm sure I can afford a few quid", Harry said picking some of the candyfloss off and putting it in his mouth.

"That's not the point Harry", he huffed but grabbed some of the candyfloss anyway as they walked back to Louis' car. 

"How could I make it up to you?" Harry asked. 

Louis smirked as he thought of a  _perfect idea._

"Well there is one thing.." Louis dragged out the words and looked up at Harry through his lashes,  _God_ Harry thought. 

If Louis could look at him like that everyday, well he would be a happy man.

As the silence between them drew out, Harry noticed that Louis stared at his lips and followed Harrys tongue as it swept across his bottom lip.

Louis looked up again to meet Harrys eyes as Harry nibbled at his bottom lip and Louis followed his movements. 

Slowly they both leaned forward, eyes flickering between their eyes and lips.

Harry closed his eyes,  _finally_ he thought. After weeks of talking and half naked pictures, some body contact.

Harry felt the warmth of Louis on his lips, breathing into each others mouths.

A scream was heard from the fun fair, not a typical, "yes we are having fun" scream it was a "omg get me out of here" scream and it went right through Louis.

Just before their lips touched, Louis leaped back and looked towards the fun fair again.

Harry looked up not feeling Louis' breath or warmth anymore and trying not to show how disappointed he really was. 

Louis looked back at Harry and was that fear in his eyes? 

"We need to go", Louis went to his side of the car and got in, leaving Harry standing there dumbfounded with the brown bear in his hip and the candy floss which had fallen to the floor.

 _So so close,_ Harry huffed and tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face, getting into the car.

"What was that?" Harry turned to look at Louis.

Louis stiffened and Harry noticed his knuckles white on the steering wheel, "I don't know, but I don't think we need to stick around for it", his voice was clipped, tense.

Harry didn't want to end their first date like this, tension in the air, not aggressive tension anyway. 

"Hey Louis, it's okay", Harry said soothingly. The rest of the drive was silent, Louis was still slightly tense but seemed to have calmed down.

Louis pulled into Harrys driveway and stopped the car.

Eventually Harry broke the silence, arms still surrounding the bear, "I had a really nice time Louis, thank you", Harry pressed his face into the bear and how could Louis resist?

Louis smiled at Harry but it didn't quite reach his eyes but Harry would let it slip. 

Harry undid his seatbelt and turned towards Louis, "Thanks for tonight", and he stayed like that for a second longer than necessary, lingering. 

"Good night Harry and thank you", Harry got out of the car and walked to his front door, turned around and found Louis still sitting, watching him.

Harry felt protected by Louis, a warm feeling spread inside of him at the thought that he wanted to make sure Harry was safe even if it was four steps from his driveway to his front door.

Harry bit his lip and waved at Louis before closing the door behind him and hearing Louis' car go into the distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, 
> 
> So I have tried something different with this chapter, there will be more view points, so some repetition, just so you know what the characters are feeling at the time.

As soon as Harry walked into school on Monday morning he saw Niall leaning against his locker, head back and his eyes screwed shut.

Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You alright there, Nialler?" Harry smirked.

Niall groaned, turned round and banged his head against the lockers.

Harry was sure he heard him say a muffled "No".

Harry smiled, looked round and saw Louis at the end of the hallway, he waved his hand, beckoning Louis over.

Niall continued to bang his head on the lockers. "Niall that's really not going to help".

Harry reasoned. Louis reached Harrys side and wrapped a hand around his waist, Harry leaned into his side subconsciously.

"Niall, stop". Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oww!" Niall clutched at his head, when looking down at his hand, a small amount of blood was there.

Louis tensed and went rigid against Harrys side.

"Niall, are you okay?" Harry asked, worry clear in his voice, he made sure to reach out to help Niall in some way but Louis kept a firm grip on him.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Harry stared at Louis incredulously, whispering loudly.

Louis did not seem to hear Harry as he stared at Nialls blood stained hands, seeming to be in a trance.

Harry tried moving toward Niall again, but no luck, Louis was like stone.

"Louis, let me  _go",_ Louis seemed to spring into motion then, grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him away from Niall.

"Louis! Niall needs help!" Harry was starting to get angry, why wouldn't he let him help his best friend, what is wrong with him?

"We have to go" There it was again, that clipped tone to Louis voice, Harry didn't like it at all.

He was being dragged along by Louis, Harry turned around and saw Niall staring at him in disbelief and...betrayal?

Harry mouthed 'I'm sorry' before being shoved outside by Louis, since when was he super strong? 

Especially someone who is two inches smaller and Harry is not the lightest person ever, Louis dragged him around as if he were as light as a feather.

"What the hell was that?" Harry shouted, he never raised his voice and in the short amount of time that Louis has known him, this told him that Harry was extremely pissed off, but who could blame him?

He was just dragged away from his bleeding best friend.

Louis looked at the ground, kicking the toe of his shoe against the gravel.

"Well?" Harry raised his eyebrows and his nostrils were flaring, geez he's pissed.

"What?" Louis looked at him like he was asked the most idiotic question ever.

"Thats my best mate in there, bleeding. I wanted to make sure that he was okay!" Harry raised his arms in frustration and slapped them down on his thighs.

"Okay?" Louis shrugged his shoulders, still not daring to make eye contact. 

"Are you being serious?" Harry seethed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry breathed a sarcastic laugh, "You're not going to answer me?" Harrys eyebrows knitted together.

Louis eventually shook his head and kept looking at the ground. 

"Fuck this" Harry spat and walked away.

Louis wanted to reach out for him, take his hand, wrap him in his arms and tell him, tell him his secret, but he couldn't, he just couldn't so he watched Harry walk away.

-

Niall looked at Harry and Louis go through the front door. 

He saw Harrys apology, but it wasn't him that needed to apologise, it was that great ape  _Lewis_ , what was his problem anyway?

He touched his head again, flinching as he felt the open wound.

"You'll need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding", Niall felt this presence beside him, a calming feeling overcame him.

He looked to see who spoke to him  and looked confused, who is this?

A guy with brown hair, styled in a bit of a small quiff, just a bit taller than him, gave him a broad smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked nodding towards Nialls head. 

"Um yeah, just hurts a bit thats all" Niall reasoned and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Where'd you come from?" He looked thoughtful for a minute as if he himself didn't know.

"I, um, I'm new here", he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow another new student, why didn't you come with the rest a couple of weeks ago?" Niall frowned. 

"I just moved here so..." 

Niall chuckled, "Alright mate, I'm Niall, I would give you my hand but.." He showed his hands covered in the blood.

He cracked another smile, "That's all right I'm Liam, do you want some help? Anything you need?" 

Liam looked concerned. "Just a tissue will do fine" Niall shrugged it off.

"Are you sure you don't need stitches?" Liam came over to examine his head.

"Honestly I'm fine" Niall assured Liam.

"Why were you banging your head anyway?" Liam asked.

"I'm still getting over Saturdays hangover" Niall answered.

"But it's Monday" Liam frowned.

"Exactly my friend" Niall patted Liams shoulder. "Anyway what's your next lesson?" 

Niall reached for a tissue from his back pocket and placed it on his head, following Liams instruction of applying pressure.

Liam grabbed a piece of paper from his back jeans pocket - his timetable - and looked, "Uh english with Ms Halfpenny" 

Niall brightened his smile, "Me too, come I'll walk you to class" Niall walked ahead.

"Are you sure you're okay? You might have a concussion" Liam again looked worried.

"And I told you there is nothing to worry about" Niall emphasised.

Liam seemed reluctant to follow Niall but he had no idea where he was going so he had no choice.

Niall still had his tissue pressed to his head as he entered the classroom, and sat in his seat.

Liam entered looking a bit sheepish, trying to look for a seat.

Liam looked around the students to see if he could see a free space, fortunately there was one directly in front of Niall, his new friend he just met.

Liam sat down and turned to his left seeing a raven haired boy looking concentrated at his desk, "Hi I'm Liam" Liam extended his arm out to him.

The boy looked at him, looked away but then back as he realised that he was actually talking to him. 

"Me?" he pointed to his chest and looked at Liams hand, uncertain.

Liam looked at him and  _wow._ This guy was beautiful,  _holy cow._

The boy looked at him strangely which probably meant that Liam was staring and making him uncomfortable, he could sense it.

Liam retracted his hand and the boy raised his eyebrows, small smile on his face, he looked down and then up at Liam through his incredibly long lashes. Fuck.

"I'm Zayn" Liam smiled.

Wow beautiful name for a beautiful person.

He couldn't stand it anymore, Zayn blushed and ducked his head down concentrating at his desk again.

Liam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around looking at Niall.

Niall frowned and crooked a finger, beckoning Liam to come closer.

Liam leaned forward, even though he tehnically didn't need to but Niall doesn't know that.

"Be careful with him" Niall looked sideways at Zayn, making sure he was quiet enought that only Liam would hear.

Liam pouted, "Why is that?" 

"Zayn doesn't really hang around with anyone, prefers to be left alone with his cigarettes, leather jacket and tattoos" 

Liam raised his eyebrows at this, tattoos? Wow.

"Theres nothing wrong with that" he declared with a shake of the head.

Liam turned back, "Nothing wrong with that at all" he muttered under his breath, he definitely wanted to get to know Zayn better.

-

No one usually talks to Zayn, they knew better. 

He wanted to be left alone and his classmates have learnt that and they don't disturb him.

This is why he was shocked when he heard an angelic voice to his right, "Hi I'm Liam"

He stopped his hand, which was drawing Sersi and looked in the direction to his right.

No one was talking to him, right?

So he quickly looked away until, yes, he was actually speaking to him.

And woah. This guy was gorgeous. Zayn looked at Liam's outstretched hand.

"Me?" Zayn asked uncertainly, finger pointing to his chest. 

Liam just stared at him, this was hopefully a good sign, but he was kind of uncomfortable at this point, kind of socially awkward. (Years of practice) 

Liam took his hand away but Zayn thought that he was missing an opportunity to talk to this guy.

Not going to happen. 

He looked down and up through his lashes, which he used to receive endless compliments for, "I'm Zayn" he tried in his most sultry voice. 

He could feel his cheeks reddening, he needed to look away before he embarrassed himself.

He turned back to his masterpiece, thinking he needed to add a bit more shade onto Sersi' costume and also to get to know Liam better.

-

Once English was over, Zayn saw Liam gather his stuff, right it's now or never.

"Liam, do you need any help? Like do you want me to show you around?" Zayn could hear the nerves in his own voice,  _grreeat._ _  
_

Liam turned to look at him, "Um yeah, that would be great" he smiled.

Ah Zayn was fucked and he knew it.

He picked up his stuff and walked out of the classroom, Liam by his side, "So what's your next lesson?" 

Zayn asked trying to start a conversation. 

Liam dug his timetable back out and quickly scanned over it.

"Uh science" Zayn smiled, "Cool me too" Zayn shrugged a shoulder, motioning Liam to follow him.

Zayn started to notice some people around school are looking at him and Liam together.

He couldn't blame them, three years of seeing Zayn introverted, not making friends, is now walking round with the new kid. 

Liam just had this presence around him, which makes you want to be his friend.

Zayn felt naturally drawn to him.

He wasn't sure about the attention he was receiving but he felt that with Liam by his side, he can try almost anything. 

_Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we found out some more of Liam's background and why he is there, enjoy guys!

Harry was furious, he was absolutely fuming. How could Louis just drag him away like that? It had all been going so well so far, they were getting to know each other and talking a lot more. 

They were moving forward, but now they had just taken five steps back. From what Harry has learnt of Louis so far, there is no reason for him to act like that.

Harry was thinking this through on his way home, he didn't bother going to school, not after what Louis just did. He didn't feel like seeing anyone, or speaking to anyone, let alone sit through lesson bored out of his mind. 

He stuffed his hands back into his pockets, head down and stomped his way home. Once he was at home, he went up to his bedroom, looking at the clock it was only 9:30am, geez it felt so much later than that.

Harry decided to catch up on his sleep so he would escape the real world for a couple of hours. 

-

Harry awoke six hours later, he rubbed his hands down his face. He risked a glance at his phone and cringed, 37 new messages and 18 missed calls, mainly from Louis. 

Harry groaned and quickly skimmed over the messages in his inbox, they were mostly,

**To Harry: I'm so sorry Haz**

and

**To Harry: please forgive me**  

and

**To Harry: Just talk to me Harry please**  

Harry rolled his eyes, his phone vibrated telling him he has a new message, message number 38 and this one Harry took interest in,

**To Harry: Haz I can explain everything, just give me a chance to**

Harry did want to know why Louis acted so appallingly and he wont find out by sulking in his room, not talking to anyone. He replied to Louis' message with a

**To Louis: Yeah**

Just to show Louis that he really was pissed off. It only took seconds for Louis to reply, 

**To Harry: Be over in 10**

Harry dropped his phone down on the bed and looked down at his clothes, "Aw man" he groaned, he didn't even change from this morning.

Sighing, Harry quickly had a shower, scrubbing himself from sleep. As he was pulling his hoodie over his head and now changed more comfortably in sweats, he heard a knock on the front door, "Here we go", he muttered under his breath, as he went down the stairs to open the door.

Louis was standing there, looking a bit...wild. His hair was a mess as if he had been constantly running his hands through it, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were wide, bright and cautious. 

It took Harry's breath away, shit this man is hot. 

"Hi" Harry managed. "Hey" Louis said, he seemed to be unsure. Harry stepped aside, signalling for Louis to come in.

Louis walked past Harry and straight through to the living room. Harry took a deep breath, Louis' scent already filling his nostrils, wow this guy smells really good. 

Focus Harry he reprimanded himself, he was supposed to be angry but he was unsure how long he could keep up with this persona because already a couple of seconds in Louis' presence and he felt calm. 

Harry huffed and tried to keep his game face on, he needs an explanation from Louis. He walks through to the living room and finds Louis' already sitting down on the sofa, his face was emotionless. 

This gave Harry an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Harry sat down next to Louis, thanking the lord that his mum should not be home for the next couple of hours, so he and Louis are able to talk without getting interrupted. 

They both sit there in silence, an awkward silence and the tension was brewing. 

"Sooo...you came here to explain" Harry started. He looked at Louis who was looking down at his fingers, "Um yeah" Louis shuffled forward so he was facing more towards Harry now,

"Listen Harry, I'm so sorry about what happened this morning, I can't believe I did it myself, I-I" Louis huffs and takes a deep breath.

Harry reaches out and places his hands on Louis', encompassing them. Louis gave a small smile at this and looked at their entwined hands. Harry gave a light squeeze encouraging Louis to continue. 

"I-Harry, I suffer from mood swings which means that I sometimes don't act responsibly in situations or appropriately a-and I-I panic at the sight of blood" Louis cringed. 

Harry started rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs on Louis hands. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran and dragged you with me, b-because you're the only one I trust Haz, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I'm sorry about Niall and I'm so-" Harry shut Louis up by placing two fingers against his lips.

"Okay, I forgive you, you don't have to be sorry anymore. Anyway I overreacted because it was only a little scratch and Niall shouldn't have been banging his head in the first place" Harry chuckled. 

Louis nodded and kissed Harry's fingers which were still attached to his lips, Harry removed them and laced them back into Louis' hand again, "I think you should go see someone about that though" Harry said seriously. 

Louis nodded again, "Yeah I will" Harry nodded obviously content with the answer and resumed rubbing circles into Louis' hands. Both boys looked up, tension rising in the air, sexual tension, Harry's favorite. 

Time seemed to go slow as looks were exchanged between eyes and lips. Both leaned in, making this more exciting. Harry's eyes fluttered close, breath getting faster, this was finally happ-

Harry jumped away as his phone buzzed in his pocket, the iPhone ringtone piercingly loud which burst the little bubble that they were in. Harry huffed as he picked up his phone, seeing his mum was calling him. 

One day it'll happen. One day.

-

The past couple of days Zayn and Liam have been speaking more and more. Both growing in confidence around each other. 

Zayn is actually finding himself liking Liams company, he just makes you feel calm and warm every time you're around him. They have learnt little things about each other but Zayn wants more. 

He wants to know every single thing about Liam, down to the little hairs on his arms. It's the end of the school day, Zayn and Liam were just let go from their lesson talking about the homework that had to be done. 

"You know, we could help each other with the homework, you could come to mine, if you want?" Zayn asked, rubbing his hand behind his neck, looking at the floor. 

Liam smiled, "Yeah I'd like that" Zayn's stomach started doing flips and beamed. 

They both started walking in the direction of Zayn's house, which is only a 5 minute walk from the school. No worry about getting a sweat on. 

Throughout the time it took for them to both to reach Zayn's house, it was filled with mindless chatter and Zayn was happy that there was no awkward silences.

It was easy with Liam, he was someone who you'd take home to meet the parents. The only doubt that is in Zayn's head was if Liam felt the same way, was he as attracted to Zayn as much as Zayn was attracted to him? 

Zayn opened the front door to his house and silently was thankful that his parents and sisters weren't home. This meant that he and Liam were in the house.  _Alone._ _  
_

 

"You can leave your stuff by the door", Zayn said, plonking his bag by the door and placing his keys in the bowl on the side table. 

His house wasn't huge, but wasn't tiny either, it was a nice size for the four of them. 

Zayn led the way into the living room. Liam hot on his heels.

"Take a seat if you want, do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?" Zayn questioned.

Liam sat down on the sofa, "A tea will be fine" His posture was a bit stiff, his back was way too straight to be comfortable, he thought as Zayn retreated back to the kitchen.

He wasn't used to acting around modern day teenagers, it will take some time for him to adjust. Liam tried to remember what he had learnt in training. 

Liam was put on a mission, he wanted to make the world a safer place, try to rid the world of all the evil or at least attempt to, this is the life of an angel.

His mission, which he had accepted, was to look out for the human beings on this planet. He had been assigned Harry Styles, the 16 year old who went to Nottingham school. 

It was a rash decision but Liam thought that he was up to the job. He had been studying humans for the past 100 years after deciding that this is what he wants to do. 

He has recently been promoted to Guardian Angel which is why the Angelus - an angel police if you will, who enforce the rules - were a bit skeptical about assigning this task for Liam.

After much convincing they indeed let Liam take on this case and it was going well so far.

The reason he has been assigned Harry Styles is because he has come in to contact with the one of the world's deadliest creatures, Louis Tomlinson. 

Liam of course knows that Louis is a vampire and they haven't met yet, Liam knows it will definitely be an explosive meeting considering they now both go to the same school.

See Louis Tomlinson is a known killer, even though he is a vampire there are certain rules that they have to follow. The main rule that vampires must adhere to is,

**Never kill an innocent human being**

Louis has broken this rule to a large extent. He has killed hundreds of people and told the local police it was animal attacks. The Angelus have been informed of this which is why they have sent Liam here, to track Louis and if he takes a step out of line then he is being dragged back to his masters the Lamia.

The Lamia - are in charge of the vampires - are in contact with the Angelus and they have a truce where they want all supernatural beings to live in peace, they don't particularly like each other but they are civil in each others company. The Lamia and the Angelus both want to rule the world. 

The Angelus heard about the attacks happening in this town, which is why they have sent Liam, however they are unable to prove that it is indeed Louis Tomlinson committing the crimes, so Liam has to wait until he actually witnesses him doing the killing so they are then able to punish Louis.

He is always watching Louis and Harry, making sure that he is not doing anything wrong. His mission is to protect Harry and make sure he is not harmed or being taken advantage of by the vampire.

Liam is taken away from his thoughts when Zayn asks if he wants to go to his bedroom and  _yes,_ of course he does. He might have been out of the dating game for a while but he knows when someone is flirting with him and he can give as good as he gets. 

Even though Liam is 265 years old, he looks no older than 18, good build, small brown haired quiff and obviously dresses with the times. He also recognizes a good looking human being when he sees one and Zayn is gorgeous. 

When they both climbed the stairs to Zayn's bedroom Liam may or may not have been looking at Zayn's ass and how it clenched and unclenched, oh who is he kidding he had a front row seat.

Liam and Zayn both entered the bedroom and wow. Liam was in awe of the place, it was amazing. Zayn's whole bedroom head to toe was covered in drawings of somekind. 

"Did you draw them?" Liam asks in wonder, pointing at the drawings. Zayn blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, do you like Marvel?"

Ma-what? "Do I like who?" Liams eyebrows knitted together. "You have never heard of Marvel?" Zayn asked shocked, it feels like someone has winded him, how can you not have heard of Marvel?

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Funnily enough Liam has actually once, very cramped.

"I just, uh, don't watch a lot of TV?" Liams answer came out as more of a question as he shrugged. Zayn just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Right we are going to change that", Zayn grabbed Liams hand and got him to sit on the bed. Zayn rifled through one of his drawers, full of many DVD's, "Right we will start with a classic"

He put the DVD in the player and walked back to sit next to Liam. The titles came up, "Captain America?" Liam asked. Zayn rolled his eyes,  _oh god help this child._

"He's a superhero" Liam nodded, "Right so he helps people?" Zayn smirks, "Yeah sort of"

-

A couple of hours later and having watched both Captain Americas, Liam looked over at Zayn with wide eyes, "That. Was. Epic" Zayn chuckled.

"See what you have been missing out on?" Liam nodded. "Yeah he was amazing, we have to meet him."

"Meet who?" Zayn looked skeptical.

"Captain America" Liam said matter of factly. Zayn burst out laughing, a melodic sound. Liam pouted, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Zayn stopped and took in Liams expression, "Wait, you're being serious?"

"Um, yeah, why?" he crossed his arms.

Zayn placed a hand on Liams shoulder, "babe Captain America does not exist" Liam looked confused, he didn't seriously believe that this guy was real? 

"B-but he was there, helping people" he looked at the screen.

"It's CGI Liam, all graphics, and he is played by an actor", Liams face just deflated. "Aw" Zayn leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Liam. Was this seriously happening? How can someone not have heard of Marvel or believe that characters on a TV screen are real?

Liam has to be seriously playing a joke on him. It was like telling an eight year old that Santa wasn't real. 

"That's what this all is" Zayn pointed to all of his drawings, "This is fiction, it is all made up, I like this little bubble I'm in, I like to escape here from reality, reality sucks". Zayn thought that Liam was going to crack then, punch him and say "Yeah its all a joke, course I don't believe their real". Do something at least, but nope, nothing. 

Liam looked at Zayn and he thought that this was going to be the moment, instead Liam leaned forward for another hug. 

"Do you mind if I come in to your little bubble?" Okay this guy plays a good game, "Yeah, course you can" Zayn tried to hide the frown in his voice, but that melted away because he was in Liams arms. 

He doesn't know how long they spent in each others arms but Zayn does not mind, doesn't mind at all. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was really excited; Louis had asked him out on a second date, and Harry was determined for his lips to get some action this time.  
You know what they say; third time’s the charm and all that. Louis had asked him in the classroom of all places, everything happens in that damn classroom, Harry should know – he’s had enough boners when staring at Louis, imagining all of the possibilities.  
However, the school are getting more concerned about the welfare of their students, as the amount of animal attacks have increased and have been increasing every day.  
Harry admits it’s starting to get a bit weird how all of these attacks have started happening, when did all of these bears get here? And where from?  
This means that the schools have rang up every students parents, advising them to set a curfew for their children and Anne could not have agreed more, as she was already on the case since the beginning when she had her ‘near death experience’ as she calls it.  
However, Harry is determined that this will not ruin his dating chances with Louis, this date will happen and he will get a bloody kiss at the end of it – no interruptions.  
It was the end of school and Harry practically sprinted home so that he had enough preparation time for his date tonight, *screams internally*.  
God, Harry feels like such a teenage girl, he has butterflies in his stomach, why is he so nervous, its only Louis, which is probably the point, this is Louis we are talking about, sassy, confident, black jegging wearing Louis Tomlinson – Harry’s kryptonite.  
Harry stormed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, which was probably a bad idea as he rests his hands on his knees and takes deep breaths, already tired. He opens his wardrobe and looks inside, for this date Harry was given some insight and Louis just told him to dress casually and comfortable.  
Harry’s version of comfortable was just his pair of Calvin Klein boxers; he wants to make a good impression for Louis so he can’t wear that, not yet anyway. So he settles for his signature black skinny jeans, which are really tight, but he likes that, likes the way that when he walks he feels the stretch of the material over his dick, feels...good.  
Harry rummages around for a shirt, settling on a band shirt, which has many holes in it but it’s his favorite.  
Quick spritz of deodorant and his aftershave and he is looking good, as an extra precautionary measure, Harry brushes his teeth, because that would be embarrassing and does not want to remember his first kiss with Louis, him cringing away because Harry has smelly breath.  
Nope, not gonna happen. Harry quickly runs his fingers through his hair for his favorite styled but not styled hair.  
His hair has grown rapidly in the past year; his curly slowly straightening as his hair is just at his shoulders.  
Harry hears a knock on the door, Louis. Harry takes a deep breath and makes his way downstairs.  
He opens the door and all of his breath is knocked out of him. This guy is stunning. Even when he dresses down, this guy looks like a god.  
Louis was standing in front of him in a red and white baseball shirt from Vans, his black jeggings and white vans.  
The way his shirt hung from his frame, complimenting is curves was just... Ugh Harry was drooling, which seemed to put a smirk on Louis face, “Hey”, Louis eyed him up and down and something burned deep inside of Harry, desire? Probably. Lust? Definitely.  
“Like what you see?” Louis raises his eyebrows and twirls, he fucking twirls.  
Harry pull yourself together, however his dick decides to twitch, ah not again. Harry crosses his legs hoping to be subtle but by the way that Louis was chuckling, not enough.  
Harry nods to answer Louis question instead. “Ready for the date then, Harold?” He definitely knew what he was doing to Harry, and it was working.  
Once again Harry nodded as he shut his front door, eyeing up the view that is Louis Tomlinson ass in front of him, was this guy even real?  
“You are going to speak to me aren't you? Bit of an awkward second date if I’m the only one talking?”  
Louis asks just before he opens his car door. “Eh” Harry squeaks, he clears his throat, “Yeah” he says in his manliest voice.  
They both got in the car; Harry will never not be in awe of this gorgeous car. He sneaks glances at Louis, hoping that he is not looking, until Louis places his hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze and yep, this goes straight to his dick.  
Louis leaves his hand there, occasionally squeezing from time to time, Harry moans internally. This boy will be the death of him.  
Harry sees that Louis pulls up in front of a house, his house?  
Louis nods to answer his unspoken question. Harry likes the simplicity of it, it seems more, intimate.  
Louis removed his hand from his thigh, all the fire had gone, and Harry suddenly went cold.  
He got out of the car and focused on the building in front of him, Louis house, apartment rather, was quite nice looking, he thought as he made his way up the gravel path.  
Louis unlocked the door to the block of flats and as they made their way up the stairs, always glancing at each other, causes Harry to blush like a maniac.  
They arrive in front of Louis’ door eventually, on the second floor, Harry sweating for the third time today.  
Louis leads Harry into his apartment and Harry looks around, it was a quaint little place.  
“Have a seat, I’ll make us a tea”, Harry sat on the little sofa in the center of the room, looking around.  
It dawned on Harry that there are no pictures in the flat, which means that Louis lives alone?  
This place certainly does not hold a family of five, yeah he must have moved out, but he is only 17 years old. However, from the look of his car, he certainly does not have any financial problems and Louis is definitely the fend for your own type.  
“So I decided for a more relax feel for our date tonight? Is that alright with you?” Louis comes in with two steaming mugs of tea, sitting down on the sofa next to Harry, crossing one leg under him.  
“Ta” Harry says grabbing the mug from Louis. “Yeah, do you have anything to eat?” As if on cue Harry’s stomach grumbles, he hasn’t really eaten today, too nervous for food.  
Louis chuckles and takes a sip from his tea, “Yeah I was thinking that we could just order pizza?” Harry hums in agreement, as Louis phones up the pizza place downtown.  
While waiting for their pizza, Louis switches on the TV and looks for something to watch, “Wanna watch a movie?” Louis flicks through the channels finally settling on Paranormal Activity. Harry sighs internally he hates horror films.  
About half way through the film and Harry screamed, Louis wrapped a comforting arm around him and Harry happily obliged, tucking his head into Louis’ chest.  
“Haz we don’t have to watch it” Louis say worried, but Harry just shook his head, “Mm fine” he mumbled risking a peek at the screen before flinching and screaming again into Louis lap, hands covering his eyes.  
After a few minutes Harry decided it wasn’t a good idea to try and look at the TV anymore instead he turned so he was lying on his back, head still in Louis lap and watched Louis face instead.  
Louis started playing with his hair and massaging his scalp, Harry was practically purring.  
Harry lay there, gawking at Louis taut cheekbones, looking down the planes of his face, Harry will never get over his beauty.  
Louis moved to reach for the remote then which is only when Harry noticed that the film was over, he could have just stared at Louis’ face all day.  
Louis looked down at Harry, still running his fingers through his hair; Harry turned his head to the side and planted a soft kiss on Louis’ stomach and sat up.  
He looked at Louis who was looking at his lips. This. Is. It. This is the moment that they had both been waiting for; this was finally going to happen.  
He made sure to turn his phone off at the beginning so no one is going to ring him and hopefully, fingers crossed, no one is coming through the door, since Louis seems to live alone.  
Louis senses this moment of opportunity too and they both lean in.  
They were close enough to each other that they were now basically breathing into each other’s mouths, both waiting for each other to make the first move.  
Harry takes it upon himself to close the gap and yes, finally some lip on lip action and it felt wonderful.  
The kiss was sweet at first; both of their mouths were closed. They opened their eyes and then crashed together as the kiss grew heated, eyes fluttering shut.  
Harry was the first to moan as their tongues connected, circling each other’s mouths.  
The kiss was getting sloppy and dirty and Harry loved every second of it. Harry moved so he was now sitting in Louis’ lap on the sofa, knees pressed firmly on either side of his hips.  
It was Louis’ turn to moan as Harry decided to start grinding against his legs. Hands were everyone roaming each other’s bodies too, this kiss was frantic.  
Louis pulled away from Harry suddenly, taking a big deep breath and closing his eyes turning away from him and this stopped Harry in his tracks.  
Did he do something wrong? He couldn't help feeling guilty for some reason, even though it was clear that they both wanted it.  
Harry climbed off of Louis and sat in the far corner of the sofa and pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly, feeling the rejection pour over him.  
Eventually Louis opened his eyes, they were pitch black, Harry couldn’t see the whites of them at all. “I’m sorry I got a bit carried away” Harry mumbled into his knees.  
Louis shook his head, “That’s okay, really that was amazing”, Harry looked up to see Louis look genuinely pleased, thank god for that. “It’s just, I can’t ever lose control with you that would be dangerous” Louis breathed, still trying to catch his breath.  
“Okay?” What a weird thing to say but Harry doesn’t care, he was happy in that moment, he had finally had his first kiss with Louis and it hopefully won’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Four days. It has been four stupidly long days since Harry has seen Louis.

 

Obviously Louis didn't think that it was important to let Harry know that he was going out of town. 

There was no warning, he just seemed to have left, leaving Harry to his own devices. 

He also thinks that he does not need to text Harry at all. Not even one saying that he is okay.

Louis has not replied to the millions of texts that Harry has sent him, okay maybe not millions but he has sent quite a few.

It was odd that Louis hadn't replied, he would usually reply within a hour of sent text.

 

Safe to say that this was weird behaviour coming from Louis. This is what Harry does though he over analyses situations. 

He seems to come up with the worst case scenario even though that wasn't the case.

He started to think what if Louis was mad at him? But why would he, Harry hasn't done anything wrong. Harry was a worry wart.

 

He held his English book in his hand only just realising that he has been reading over the same sentence again and again.

He shoved his books from his lap, not really feeling the 'homework' thing.

 

He stretched and then lay down on his bed, he placed his hands on his stomach and laced his fingers together.

He shut his eyes and breathed deep breaths, just as sleep was about to take him away he heard his phone buzz beside him.

 

Harrys eyes snapped open and he fumbled for his phone hoping to see Louis' name across the screen.

He held his breath but let it out and pouted when he saw Niall's name instead.

 

Harry shouldn't have felt as disappointed as he was but opened the message anyway.

He gasped at what he read;

To Harry: mate could you come and meet me in the hospital? Could do with the company

To Niall: what the hell are you doing in the hospital?!?!

To Harry: I'll explain when you get here or you'll just see

Harry ran his fingers through his air as he jumped down the stairs. He trudged his way to the hospital, man on a mission.

He went through the front doors and asked at reception for a Niall Horan.

She pointed to her right and Harry ran through the double doors to try and find Niall's cubicle that he was put in.

He eventually found Niall in the end one, looking intently on his phone. 

"Niall are you okay?" He looked up and gave Harry the widest grin considering the circumstances.

 

"Yeah mate, I'm good, bit sore but..." Niall shrugged his shoulders. Typical Niall always plays down his emotions so he doesn't worry others. 

Harry looked at the sight in front of him, Niall had a bandage taped to the left side of his neck.

There were scratches that covered his left arm which was exposed because of the hospital gown that he was sporting.

Harry hoped that there wasn't internal damage as this would take a lot longer to heal compared to the physical scars. 

Harry stood by the bed that he was lying in hesitant, Niall stretched out his arms, seeming to read Harrys mind.

He let out a sigh of relief when he wound his arms around his best friend, he moved is head so that it was lying in the crook of Niall's neck.

"Honestly Harry I'm fine" Harry gave him one last squeeze before letting him go and nodding. 

"What happened Niall? Do you remember?" Harry asked.

Niall frowned, "Do you know these animal attacks that have been happening.." 

Harry nodded following his story. 

Niall pointed at him, "that basically" 

It was Harrys turn to frown, "Don't you remember it?" 

Niall shook his head sadly, "I just blanked out and next thing I knew I was here" he waved his hands around as he talked. 

Harry looked at Niall sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're okay now though" he smiled. 

"Yeah, glad I didn't remember it though, probably give me nightmares and you know how much I cherish my sleep" 

Harry chuckled, yeah he was going to be fine. 

 

Niall grinned and patted the spot on the bed next to him, Harry shuffled so that he laid down next to Niall.

They spent the next few hours like that, talking just like old times. They had the TV on and it was showing reruns of a show Harry has never watched before.

Sometime during an episode Niall seemed to have fallen asleep, this was Harrys queue to go outside for some fresh air.

He silently got off the bed and made his way down the hall back to the exit. 

Harry suddenly realised how warm it was in there as the cool air hit him and sent a chill through his spine. 

It woke him up a bit and he moved side to side cracking his back. He now knows why hospitals beds are definitely not known for their comfiness.

Harry looked around the outside of the hospital and did a double take, was that? Can't be...it was.

Louis was walking towards him with that confidence grace surrounding him.

It has only been four days, but wow, Harry has missed this boy. He met Louis half way which made it a little less awkward.

Once they were stood in front of each other, Louis smiled up at him. 

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, right he was going straight to the point then he thought. 

Louis looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights for a second before he composed himself. 

"I just had to go out of town for a bit" he shrugged his shoulders.

And oh, okay then. Nothing to worry about. "You could have at least texted me you know" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

Louis sighed, "I know I'm sorry I just forgot" okay, ouch that was a small stab to Harrys heart.

Harry was always thinking about Louis, constantly. Not a day goes by that Harry does not mention Louis name. 

 

"Just worried about you that's all" Harry said in a small voice, that's just the effect that Louis has on him.

Louis leaned forward for a hug and wrapped his tiny arms around Harrys tiny waist. 

Harry engulfed Louis with his arms, they just fit. Louis was just the right height for Harry so he could comfortably rest his forehead against his shoulder. 

They pulled apart slowly, watching each other. Louis leaned forward again and Harry leaned down, making their lips touch. 

This sent sparks through Harrys body. Like he was ignited by the flame that is Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis ran his tongue along Harrys bottom lip, encouraging it to open, Harry obliged. Louis' tongue started exploring Harrys mouth whilst occasionally sucking on his bottom lip.

This is what bliss must feel like. The kiss was heated but it was steady and controlled, they both broke apart naturally, smiling at each other before hugging once more. 

"How did you know I was here?" Harry questioned, still holding Louis in his arms. 

Louis rested his chin on Harrys chest, "I didn't, this was just luck" he shrugged. 

"Why are you here anyway? You're not hurt are you?" Louis asked and then started panicking, his eyes wide.

"No, no I'm fine. It's Niall, he got attacked" Louis stiffened in his arms, "T-That's awful" Louis mumbled. 

Harry nodded, "He's good though. It's Niall he'll bounce back, always does" he smirked. 

Louis nodded gravely and turned his head to the side, squeezing tighter into Harrys chest. 

"I'd better go" Louis said as he let go of Harry. He instantly went cold, already missing the heat from Louis.

He was like Harrys own personal sun, he provides him with warmth and his smiles are pure sunshine also. 

"Okay" Harry said a bit sad, but he knew that he needed to be back before Niall woke up. 

Louis turned to walk away but stopped, "Harry?" 

"Yeah?" Harry watched him intently.

"Would you like to go on another date with me?" Louis asked with that beautiful smile on his face. 

"I'd love to" Harry was sure that his face was sunshine too, practically beaming. 

Louis smiled, "I'll text you the details" and Harry smiled at the irony of it, before turning around and heading back to Niall's cubicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Louis lets out a sigh of relief as soon as he got home, he just saw Harry at the hospital “unexpectedly”, *insert air quotes*

Louis rolled his eyes; of course it was not a coincidence that Louis met Harry outside of the hospital. 

Louis can smell Harry within a 5 mile radius due to his ‘powers’ as humans would call it. But Harry didn't have to know that.

Harry smelled like something that he has never smelled before, it was amazing.

He smelled like sunshine and rainbows with that new Calvin Klein perfume all mixed in, it was wonderful.

Harry didn’t have to know about him at all. Did he?

Louis has been contemplating for a long time whether he should tell Harry the truth or not.

It has been putting a strain on their relationship, a small one, but it’s there. 

Harry and Louis are not official yet but they are getting closer and closer and Louis is finding it harder to make sure that he is able to control himself.

He can’t slip up even for a second because he could potentially hurt Harry and that is something that he has never wanted to do. 

He is finding it hard to come up with excuses to say to Harry when he goes out of town. 

He knows that Harry worries about him, but he needs to feed what else can he do?

Louis looks over at the clock on the table across from him; he had to meet Harry in 10 minutes for date number 3. 

-

Louis and Harry made their way up to the stairs which led to the front doors of the restaurant that they are going to for their third date. 

Louis opened the door for Harry letting him in first and this set butterflies off in his stomach. 

Louis knew how to charm Harry and to make him feel special; he wanted to keep it that way.

Louis made his way to the reservation desk and said his name; the lady found it and was escorting them both to a table in the back, very private. 

There was hardly anyone back here, which meant that they were more or less alone, apart from one couple. 

Harry sat down across from Louis so he was facing the rest of the restaurant from where they just came. 

He looked at the couple more closely, he recognized the one guy, his name is...Zayn? 

Harry didn’t recognise the other guy sitting across from him, the guy suddenly looked up and looked at Harry.

Harry turned away embarrassed at being caught and started a conversation with Louis. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see that the guy was still staring and this made him slightly uncomfortable.

Harry coughed and shuffled in his seat; he unfolded the napkin and placed it across his thighs, smoothing it out.

“Yeah so that’s how – babe are you alright?” Louis asked, concerned, stretching his arm out to place his hand over Harry’s. 

Harry looked down at their connected hands and smiled, while starting to play with Louis’ fingers. 

Once their main courses came, Harry still felt the heavy weight that was the guy staring at him.

How even is this guy and what is his problem? Harry has never met him and if he wants to be friends with Harry then he is going the wrong way about it.

Harry frowned, unsure of what to do; he looked up and saw the guy staring intently at him. Seriously? 

Louis moved into Harry’s eye level getting his attention, “Harry, are you sure you’re alright? You have been acting off this evening” 

Harry sighed and crouched so that Louis was guarding him from the onslaught of staring from this stranger.

“Okay, don’t turn around straight away, but the guy that is sitting behind you, facing me, has been staring at me-” 

Louis abruptly turning around, daggers in his eyes.

Harry grabbed his arm, “Louis” he hissed. “Don’t be so obvious, turn around” Harry enunciated.

Louis looked back at Harry, Harry saw anger in his eyes, they were starting to turn, black?

Louis started to breath heavily, anger seemed to fuel him. 

Harry stroked soothingly up and down his arm, getting himself into a rhythm, “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay”

Louis closed his eyes and started to take dramatic deep breaths in and out, it seemed to work though and he looked like he was calming down. 

His shoulders began to relax and he took one last deep breath before finally opening his eyes. 

“S-Sorry I don’t know what came over me” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Louis asks the waitress for their bill and they both split it, much to Louis’ dismay.

He was the one taking Harry out, he should pay, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. 

Louis has learnt to love Harry’s stubbornness, the way his eyebrows knit together when things don’t go his way.

They both got up; Harry led the way out so he didn’t see the deathly stare that Louis gave to the guy.

As soon as they got outside, they made their way to Louis’ car, “What do you wanna do?” Louis asked while he turned the engine on. 

Harry leaned forward and placed his mouth on Louis’, causing a surprise sound to come from his mouth. 

They both opened their mouths, their tongues clashing against each other, there was lip biting too.

If this kiss carried on, there was no controlling Harry, so he broke apart with a euphoric smile.

Louis opened his and returned the smile, “Okay then” he said blissfully.

-

Louis parked outside of his house and they both made their way to his apartment on the second floor. 

As soon as Harry went inside, Louis crowded him against the door. Their make out sesh began again and it was bliss.

Tongues exploring each other’s mouths, hands roaming everywhere, Harry was in heaven. 

Louis dragged them – mouths still attached – to his bedroom where they both fell on the bed with a soft thud.

Louis lay on top of Harry snogging the life out of him. 

Louis started kissing down his jaw and attached himself to his neck. He started licking and biting which was sure to leave a bruise. 

Harry moaned as he shuffled under Louis, unable to keep still as Louis attacked his neck.

Louis started making his way down to his collar bone, biting and kitten licking the skin there.

He sat up and seemed to admire his work that he just done on Harry and to show that he was proud he leaned down and licked a fat strip up from the base of his neck to his chin. 

Louis could see that Harry was flushed, his eyes were shut and his eyebrows were furrowed.

His lips were bitten red and this is the most beautiful that he has seen him. 

Harry was losing it, Louis wasn’t moving, but he got the hint when Harry started to whine. 

Louis sat back up and removed his shirt, Harry following his every move with lustful eyes. 

Louis tugged at the bottom of Harry’s shirt, indicating that he wanted his off as well and who was Harry to say no?

Once both of their shirts were off, Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s left nipple while he pinched and twisted the right, causing Harry to arch off the bed.

He hoped that Louis could not feel his erection because it had come embarrassingly fast.

Louis moaned and the vibration went straight through Harry. 

Harry could feel Louis grind down onto him, chest to chest, crotch on crotch. Jesus. 

They were kissing again, tongues exploring each other’s mouths; Louis bit Harry’s lip and then made his way down to Harry’s V line. 

His finger skimmed under Harry’s boxers as he kissed along his abdomen. 

Louis looked up at Harry through his lashes and - Fuck. 

Louis pulled down Harry’s trousers, still looking at him, Harry watching his every move, unable to look away.

Once his trousers were eventually off – bloody skinny jeans – Louis proceeded to mouth over his now hard dick.

Harry just nodded as he closed his eyes and his head lolled back, which hopefully Louis understands that he is okay with this and that he should continue. 

“So eager for it” Louis hummed, so Harry grinded his hips up in response, which made Louis chuckle.

Louis pulled down Harry’s boxers and Harry kicked them off when they were at his ankles or else that would have been really annoying, them just hanging there and – Focus Styles

Harry gasps as Louis grabs a hold of his shaft with a steady hand and slowly starts to pump up and down.

Harry hums because this is just, wow.

Harry eyes squeeze tighter, if that’s even possible, as Louis takes the rest of him in and then pulls out, the same pattern in and out, following the veins on the underside of his dick as he goes, teasing.

Harry grabs Louis hair in fistfuls and guides Louis further down his cock and then fucks into his mouth.

Louis just takes it all, all that Harry is giving him, “You’re so sexy Lou” Harry’s voice sounds so wrecked and he’s not the one with cock down his throat.

Louis hums and Harry could feel it right at the tip of his dick. “Feels so good Lou”

Harry’s abs contract and his thighs almost wrap around Louis’ head, 

“Lou I-I’m g-gonna...” Harry comes down Louis’ throat and he swallows every single drop. Holy shit this man is a god.

Harry lay there, panting. Louis hovers over Harry, his eyes glistening. 

They start kissing again, rougher, it was sloppy, not a lot of lip contact but it was amazing. 

Louis stops the kiss but let’s their foreheads rest together, so there were panting into each other’s mouths, smiling goofily at each other. 

Harry reached down to palm Louis through his boxers, “Want me to return the favour?” He tried his best to sound sexy.

Louis grabbed his hand and placed it back at his side, shaking his head, “Not today babe, you worn me out” he smiled.

Harry frowned, “Are you sure Lou? It’s only fair” Louis nodded his head and collapsed onto the bed.

“O-Okay” Harry nodded, unsure. Why couldn’t he touch Louis? Was something wrong with him? He didn’t have a disease.

Harry was taken from his thoughts when Louis moved back and moved Harry so that they were spooning, Louis being the little spoon.

Harry tried to ignore the pang of rejection in his stomach when he could hear Louis wank himself off in the bathroom a couple of hours later.

-

Harry was off at school all day – Louis could sense it. He wasn’t sure why though, they had been great, everything was fine.

Obviously it wasn’t, but nothing sprang to mind as to why Harry could possibly be upset. 

He saw Harry walk down the hallway during the swap over period before lesson; he grabbed his arm and took him through the nearest classroom door, which was thankfully unoccupied.

“Wha?” Harry screeched, but frowned when he saw it was Louis.

“What do you want Louis?” Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

“What’s wrong Harry? You’ve been off all day” Louis reasoned. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Harry said suddenly finding his trainers really interesting. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me. What is it? Have I done anything wrong? To upset you?” Louis felt really guilty he didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to see Harry upset.

“Okay, Okay” Harry held his hands out in front of him in surrender.

Louis hopped onto the desk and waited for Harry to answer, twiddling his thumbs.

“It’s just, you know the other night, when you, um..” Harry raised his eyebrows, hoping for Louis to get what he’s trying to say.

Louis nodded, smiling, how could he forget?

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck, “Just, why wouldn’t you let me touch you?” 

Louis frowned, but then smiled in realization, thinking of the excuse he came up with. 

He hopped down from the desk and grabbed both of Harry’s hands in his, “Harry” he said swinging his arms trying to get him to look at him.

“Harry” he said again and this time Harry looked at him, eyes watery.

“Aw babe” Louis frowned and hugged him tightly. He felt like shit now, especially when he heard Harry sniffle against his jacket.

“Like is there something – sniff - wrong with me?” Harry’s voice was timid.

Louis gasped and stood back and held Harry at arms, “Harry” he said seriously.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I was seriously just tired that’s all it had been a long day, but I wanted to take that step closer with you because I like you Harry I really do. Probably more than I should.”

Harry beamed at that, he didn’t know Louis felt that way about him and wrapped his arms around Louis again. 

Louis became pliant in his arms, he was glad that he wasn’t upset anymore.

“You okay, yeah?” Harry nodded, glad that Louis wasn’t disgusted by him. 

Harry was happy for the rest of the day but Louis still had that niggling feeling of guilt in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Could you please comment/leave kudos if you're liking this story?


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn and Liam have been dating for a couple of weeks now – they are official, if people want to label them.

Zayn doesn’t feel the need to label what Liam and he are, as long as he knows where he stands with him then that’s all that matters.

He and Liam have been the topic of conversation at school for the past few days especially Zayn, who used to be this introvert and now has a boyfriend and is interacting more with those around him – yeah people were talking.

Zayn didn’t care though, he never really cared about what people thought about him. 

This is what Liam admired most about him, he has never met a human who is so comfortable with who they are, he is so self-assured about himself, doesn’t have to please anyone, not that bothered about fitting in with the crowd, he was just him. 

And Liam envies him for it.

Liam wishes that he has the confidence that Zayn has, the self-assurance. 

Just because he is an angel does not mean that he is perfect – far from it.

He makes mistakes just like every other angel. 

Zayn and Liam were currently sitting in Zayn’s bedroom.

Liam has become successfully hooked with everything Marvel and has come round to Zayn’s house to watch a movie or two every day.

Zayn still finds it odd that Liam believes that some of the characters are real.

Liam says that he doesn’t, but Zayn knows that he still does, sees it in his eyes.

Zayn loves seeing the wonder in Liam’s eyes when he is watching the film, it’s the same feeling he felt when he was younger and he first saw Spiderman. 

He sometimes wonders about Liam and his actions, like he just doesn’t understand some things. 

First it’s the Marvel situation, then it was the alarm bell drama. 

It was Liam’s second day at the school, he was standing in the hallway when he heard the alarm bell go off. 

He looked panicked, literally he froze on the spot, eyebrows half way up his forehead, eyes wide and glassy.

He then started to flail his arms around shouting, “Fire! Fire! Everybody move, get out! Save yourselves” he started wailing much to the amusement of his classmates around him, who just shook their heads, some looked weirded out and others just ignored him on their way to class. 

Zayn had to place a hand on his shoulder to make him stop, “Liam, that’s the bell to tell us to go to our next class” Zayn’s voice sounded suspicious. 

Liam went bright red and brought his arms to his sides again, “Oh” he sounded embarrassed.

Zayn just didn’t know how to react, he must have been joking, right?

Zayn thought he just had to know about this strange behavior of his. 

Today was going to be the day apparently.

Zayn paused the TV which earned him a disapproving grunt from Liam, who turned to face him with a pout.

“Why’d you do that?” Liam’s eyebrows knitted together. 

Zayn took a deep breath, why was he nervous? He was just asking a simple question. He just didn't want to offend Liam in any way.

Liam could sense the nerves within Zayn and shuffled closer so that their knees were touching. 

Zayn smiled a little, only the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. 

“Liam, I was just wondering um…” Zayn looked down at the bed, Liam leaned forward and grabbed both of Zayn’s hands in his, in a way of comforting him.

“Yes?” Liam squeezed his hands and okay he could do this.

“I was just wondering, like do you believe that those Marvel characters are real?” He could feel Liam tense up at this.

“N-no why?” Zayn was not convinced. 

“Some of the stuff you say Liam doesn’t make sense, like what a normal teenage boy should know, you just don’t. Have you been like home schooled and trained that an alarm means a fire which makes sense I guess and it does just not in that eh situation” Zayn started rubbing the back of his neck clear that he was rambling but he couldn't stop.

“Some of the words you say are from a different time, unless you’re just really smart and into classic novels but maybe-” Liam placed a hand over Zayn’s mouth and okay.

Liam looked worried, which made Zayn feel really bad, he has upset him, maybe something happened to him as a kid, Zayn knew it was wrong for him to ask him such personal questions, but they were dating they should know about each other shouldn’t they? 

Liam removed his hand from Zayn’s mouth, “Sorry Liam I shouldn’t have”, Liam started shaking his head, “It’s okay really” he smiled then and thank god he wasn’t mad. 

“I guess I should tell you then” Liam sat up and took a deep breath. Zayn raised his eyebrows in interest then.

Liam hummed then trying to put his words together, thinking how to start this crazy secret he has been keeping from Zayn.

“I can trust you can’t I?” Liam looked Zayn directly in the eye, he will know whether Zayn is lying to him or not. 

“Liam of course you can, anything” Zayn said and he meant it, he has never felt this connection with another person before. 

Liam knew that Zayn was telling the truth and this filled him with happiness.

So Liam told Zayn the truth about him, every single detail. Him, the Angelus, the Lamia, why he is here, his age, what Louis is, what he has done and what he needs to do with him.

Zayn just sat there and listened, never butting in and waited for Liam to finish. 

Once Liam had finished, Zayn just sort of looked at him and thought this through. 

Liam couldn’t have made this all up, unless it was well rehearsed but even so.

He was piecing the bits of the puzzle together, Liam sometimes spoke from a different time because he actually was. 

He hadn’t heard of Marvel because how could he? He didn’t know how to act like a teenager because he isn’t one in this society technically. 

He also then thought about Louis, he thought about when he arrived the “animal attacks” started, he saw how he acted around blood when Niall hit his head on the locker and ran away, it actually all clicked into place.

It made sense.

Zayn broke into a smile, and lunged forward to hug Liam. 

This caught him off guard so they both fell backwards on the bed and started to giggle together. 

“Well that was easier than expected, I didn't think that you would believe and thought that I was mad” Liam said in Zayn’s hair, his head was resting in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“I did at first, but then I started to actually think what has happened in this town and it kinda makes sense, I didn't think you would bullshit me cause that’s a lot of things to make up” Zayn shrugged.

Liam kissed the top of Zayn’s head, “Thank you” Zayn looked up at Liam, “For what?” he narrowed his eyes.

“For believing in me” They both smiled at each other fondly. 

Zayn leaned forward to plant a kiss on Liam’s lips, sweetly, Liam pliant and going along with it.

Zayn shuffled wanting more of this kiss, but accidentally grinded his crotch against Liam’s who groaned loudly, which stopped Zayn’s movements.

He was looking down at Liam now, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. Those sinfully red lips.

Tension was filling the air, both waiting for each other to make the first move.

Zayn couldn’t wait any longer so crashed his lips down onto Liam’s who moved his along. 

It wasn’t long before Liam was sliding his tongue against Zayn’s bottom lip, encouraging Zayn to open his mouth.

Zayn complied and soon Liam was exploring Zayn’s mouth, licking behind his teeth. 

Zayn felt loved in this movement, he’d only known Liam for a month and a bit but there isn’t a certain amount of time when someone should fall in love with someone else, it should just happen and it has. 

This has happened to Zayn and Liam.

-

The niggling feeling in Louis’ chest still hasn’t gone away.

Every day the thought of telling Harry the truth is getting stronger but he just can’t put him in that sort of danger. 

It would be dangerous for Harry to know about him and his kind because he doesn’t want anyone else finding out and hurting Harry.

Especially because Louis is on the run, has been for some time now. 

He is in trouble with the Lamia – 

His thoughts were interrupted by the school bell signalling his next class, History. 

Louis rolled his eyes, honestly the teacher gets the stuff wrong half the time. 

Louis should know he has lived through most of history. But he is still a spring chicken at 750 years old which is not that old thank you very much.

Louis sat down in his regular seat, he wasn’t fond of this class, a lot of imbeciles were in it and not to mention that Harry wasn’t in it either.

He huffed as he collected his books ready for this really exciting lesson (large, unmistakable hint of sarcasm)

The teacher entered the classroom then, bags in hand. 

She was an okay teacher, easy to get along with but some of her historic knowledge just needs a bit of a re-boost. 

Half way into the lesson while Louis has tuned most of her out, he realized that, yet again, one of her historical facts was incorrect. 

He doesn’t even know why they are learning about this topic, he didn’t know that it was a part of the school curriculum, but somehow they are on the topic of Mexico’s Independence Day.

Mexico’s Independence Day is celebrated on 5th May and is known as Cinco de Mayo, she pronounced in a very odd what should be a Mexican accent but kinda sounded more Jamaican somehow, however this “fact” is wrong. 

Louis considered whether he should intervene or not, he decided that he should as this would give him some amusement for today.

“That is a common misconception Miss” Louis said, interrupting the teacher’s next sentence. 

She stopped and turned to look at her class with narrowed beady eyes, “Who said that?” she scanned the room. 

Students in the room turned to look at Louis while he raised his hand in the air, hearing some pffts and yeah rights. 

Louis knew he was right though, he was there for crying out loud. 

The teacher looked at Louis and placed a hand on her hip, tapping her foot, “Is there something that you would like to share, Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis put his hand down, “Just informing you that your “fact” if that’s what you’d call it is wrong”

The teacher practically squawked, “I, Mr Tomlinson, am never wrong, especially when it concerns historical facts” she crossed her arms probably hoping that she had won.

Ha. No chance.

“Miss, Cinco de Mayo is not Mexico’s Independence Day, it is in fact the celebration of the Mexican Army’s victory over the French in the Battle of Puebla which happened on the 5th May 1862. Mexico’s Independence from Spain is actually on September 16th.” Louis sat back smugly in his seat, mirroring his teacher’s actions by crossing his arms. 

She stood there mouth hanging open, in shock probably. 

“You can google it if you want” Louis said. 

She didn’t hesitate as she looked on her laptop until she found what she was looking for.

She looked up from the computer, “Oh right, so it is” she turned bright red and coughed, clearly embarrassed. 

God this was fun.

With another cough she turned back to her lesson plan and got the students reading from the history textbooks obviously not happy with her knowledge and that a student knows more than her.

Throughout the rest of the lesson the teacher was getting snidey remarks and comments from the students like, “Miss, you sure that’s right?” and “Maybe you should check with Louis”

Louis just sat there smiling to himself, this is the most fun he has had, and he might do it more often.

He left the class with a smile on his face and left behind his flustered teacher. 

It was the end of the day and he went to wait by his car for Harry, like he does every day.

Couple of minutes later he spots the familiar head of curls making his way across the car park.

He still takes Louis’ breath away, the guy was absolutely stunning.

They greeted each other like always, a chaste kiss on the lips, never lingering or else they would never get out of the school car park.

“Hey babe” Louis says, “Good day?” Harry nods as they both get in the car.

The journey is filled with the conversation on how their days went, if anything interesting happened. 

Louis obviously telling Harry about what just happened in History and Harry barked out a laugh.

“Poor woman” Louis just shrugged, laughing along.

They reached Louis’ apartment and once the door had closed, Harry shoved Louis against it, making Louis instantly groan. 

Their lips crashed together in a frenzy of lip biting and tugging.

“So beautiful” Harry murmured against the crook of Louis’ neck, leaving hot opened mouth kisses everywhere.

Louis just became pliant and leaned all of his body against the door, just giving himself to Harry.

“Louis” Harry breathes and rests his forehead against Louis’, “Bed” they both said in unison and giggled.

They blindly found their way to Louis’ bedroom, tangled together, occasionally knocking into furniture and objects along the way. They nearly gave up and would have settled for the sofa or even the floor, but they would have regretted that and their backs would not have forgiven them. 

Eventually they found their way, lips still attached, it wasn’t that hard because the apartment was quite small, they both fell with a soft thud on the mattress, Louis on top of Harry now.

Not for long though as Harry gathers his strength and rolls them over so he is on top now, and okay that was seriously hot.

The kiss gets messier as they both get harder and they start grinding down on each other.

Harry has one hand placed firmly on Louis’ hip, using this as leverage for grinding down harder and giving them both the friction that they need.

Louis clutches at the bottom of Harry’s shirt and tugs upwards. 

“Gonna make you feel good this time Lou” Harrys voice was so deep and raspy.

Louis was fucked.

Harry leaned back and took his shirt off which gave Louis time to sit up and take his off too.

Now both shirtless, Harry places both of his hands on Louis’ chest and pushes him back down to lay on the bed. 

“So pretty” Harry coos placing kisses down Louis’ chest while rubbing his sides. 

Louis groans as he grabs Harry’s biceps, slightly digging his nails in and starts rutting up against Harry.

Harry eyes flutter shut, “Ugh, shit Lou” 

They kiss again this time all tongue and teeth, swallowing each others pants and moans.

Harry moves down, unbuttoning Louis’ trousers, grabs them and Louis’ boxers, taking them off.

He grabs both of Louis knees, spreading his legs apart, getting an amazing view of Louis’ tight pink hole.

Harry moans just at the sight of it, Louis spread out for him, his cock red and flushed against his stomach.

“Shit, you’re so hot Lou” Harry exhales, all of the breath knocked out of him by this beautiful boy in front of him.

Harry leans down slotting himself between Louis spread legs and starts planting kisses along the insides of his thighs, soft and slow.

As he gets higher, towards his groin Harry starts nipping at the fleshy skin making sure that he is leaving bruises for Louis later. 

Louis was practically squirming, desperate for Harry’s tongue wrapped round his dick, but Harry was teasing.

Harry noses his way up Louis’ groin, nestles it where there should be hair if Louis hadn’t of waxed and just breathed him in.

Louis smelt of soap, sweat and just Louis. The only way to describe it and it was fucking fantastic.

“Harry, stop ahh-” Louis’ moaning was cut short when Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ shaft.

Slowly, slowly, up and down, Harry took his time, reveling in this time with Louis’ cock in his hand, he loved the heavy weight in his hand. 

“Harry” Louis whines as he starts thrusting up into Harry’s hand. 

Harry leans forward, pressing open mouthed kisses to Louis’ lips swallowing his moans and he tugs on his dick harder.

Louis was panting now, he needed to remember not to lose control with Harry.

He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the familiar feeling in his gut telling him that he was close.

He can’t lose it now, this is when he is most vulnerable.

Obviously being alive for so many centuries, Louis has learnt control, but with Harry, his control seems to be dwindling away somewhere far into the distance never to be seen again.

Harry obviously oblivious to the thoughts roaming Louis’ head now starts tugging at the head of Louis cock twisting at the end and this has Louis writhing underneath him. 

Harry licks a stripe up the underside of Louis cock as his hand still works it, and holy shit.

Louis has imagined Harrys larger than average size hands on his cock ever since he met him and wow he has not disappointed. 

He need to focus on not losing control through, he doesn’t want to hurt Harry. Ever.

He’s close now though, holy shit he’s so close.

Harry closes his mouth around Louis then, cheeks hollowing out.

Shit this has to be the hottest thing that Louis has seen and that does it for him.

Louis then comes seconds later, shooting down Harry’s throat with a chorus of Harry Harry Harry.

Louis can’t take his eyes off him because he is swallowing everything that Louis has given him and wow.

Come is dripping down Harrys chin, Louis reaches down and swipes it off with his thumb and sucks it off, Harry watching with wide, glossy eyes.

Louis looked down and saw that there was a wet patch in Harry’s trousers, he raised an eyebrow and motioned for Harry to look down.  
Harry looked down at his own crotch, pink dusting over his cheeks, as he shrugged.

“Did you just come from getting me off?” Louis said, his voice wrecked even though he wasn’t the one who had cock in his mouth. 

Harry nodded, “Lou you should have seen yourself” Harry’s voice sounded just as wrecked. 

Harry flopped down onto the bed next to Louis and they lay there. 

Thankfully, Louis kept a dishcloth in the bedside table so he and Harry could quickly clean themselves off because dry come is so not sexy. 

Harry then rested his head on Louis chest and placed his leg into Louis still spread ones. 

Louis then wrapped his arm around Harry and they spent the next couple of hours just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Could you please leave kudos/comment if you're liking this story?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Trying to make this story the best that I can :)

Monday morning and Louis found himself walking down the school hall, again.

Where does the weekend go? Honestly.

Louis was in a relatively good mood though, he spent the whole of the weekend at his apartment with Harry.

He has learnt more about self-control around Harry, he feels like a child again, he didn't think that he would have to re learn about self-control, but Harry was so amazing and he smells so good.

And also the minor setback with Niall.

It’s getting better, but vampires have needs, you know?

Louis does have self-control around humans, he’s been around long enough, but it feels like he has taken 1000 steps back with Harry, but it’s worth it.

Louis has a powerful sense of smell, he can smell every ingredient in a single dish, can smell perfume from someone more than a mile away, everyone has a smell that is unique to them.

And that is when he smelt him.

They have a certain smell which is distinctly not human and he hasn't come into contact with one for a while.

Louis turned to look at the end of the corridor to see who had walked in.

How has he not noticed him before? Or even smelled him before?

Louis narrowed his eyes at the two figures now walking down the corridor, he recognized one of them when he and Harry were on a date at that restaurant, and he couldn't take his eyes of Harry.

Anger flared up inside of Louis, he was practically bubbling on the inside.

He clenched his fists that were hanging by his side, finger nails digging deep into his palms.

Louis squeezed is eyes shut and took a deep breath and let it out, it didn't really help as he took another look at the guy and fire spread throughout Louis once again.

Louis knew that this guy was an angel.

They smell sickly sweet, probably the kindness that oozes out of them.

Why was he here though? Was he here to sort out the killings as well?

Louis didn't realise what he was doing until he found himself standing in front of the angel, the angel turned around with an expressionless look on his face, Louis obviously interrupting their conversation.

Right so he probably knows what Louis is. Fantastic.

They were both looking at Louis now, obviously wondering what he was doing, he actually didn't know himself.

“What, um, no, do you, no, hmph” Louis rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to start.

He instead grabbed the angels arm hearing a “Hey!” from the other guy but he quickly pushed him inside the boys bathroom.

Louis locked the bathroom door once they were on the inside and made sure that there were no humans in the cubicles.

The angel didn't look worried at all, just impassive as if this was normal behavior.

Louis fixed his hair then and took a long look at the angel stood before him.

“What is your name?” Louis asked, thinking he should get the formalities out of the way first.

“I, am Liam Payne”, Liam placed a hand on his chest, “and you” he pointed “are Louis Tomlinson, vampire” he said confidently.

Okay, this was not how it was meant to go, Louis was supposed to have control of this situation.

“But how di-“ Liam stepped forward, “What? How did I know you were a vampire? Seriously? Mate you absolutely reek, can smell you a mile away”

He says scrunching his nose in distaste. Louis just stands there, mouth open. Really.

“Oh I smell?” Louis pointed at his chest, incredulous.

“Okay angel” Louis sneers.

Liam starts clapping. What a patronizing little shit.

“And the penny drops” Okay Louis was confused know.

“What?” Liam just huffed out a laugh, “can’t believe it took you this long to realise”

Louis just folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow.

“For you to figure out I’m an angel”

Okay this guy needs to be slapped.

“To be fair though I did have an unfair advantage against you” Liam reasoned.

“And what was that?” you smug little fucker.

“I blocked my smell, so you wouldn't be able to find out who I was until I wanted you too. I had to be around you, see what you were doing, who you were interacting with, just looking at the exciting life that is Louis Tomlinson” Liam accompanied his confession with hand gestures.

Okay Louis felt better about his abilities then.

At least there is nothing wrong with him, because he can definitely smell him now.

“And why would you do that?” Louis glared at Liam.

“I had to see what you were doing around Harry Styles” At the mention of his name Louis tensed.

He bared his teeth making sure his fangs were showing, “Don’t you dare touch him” he spat.

“Why is he so special Louis, why him?” Liam questioned he needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Why the fuck do you care who I spend my time with? I would never hurt him. Ever!”

Louis was getting angry, could feel it coursing through his veins, this could get ugly.

“Why are you being so hostile? Answer the question?”

Cheeky little bastard.

Louis took a long deep breath and let it out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I don’t see why it is of importance to you?” Louis places a hand on his hip and juts his hip out.

“You see Tommo, I have been assigned dear Harold, to make sure that he is safe, from you” Liam jabs his finger into Louis chest.

“I’m not going to do anything to him, why would I?” Louis gapes, how could he think that he would put Harry in danger.

“I don’t know why would you?” Liam crosses his arms across his chest.

“Don’t you think that if I wanted to hurt him, I would have by now?” Louis snapped.

Liam opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking like a fish.

That’s what I thought dickhead.

Obviously cannot come up with a smart answer.

 

Louis cups his ear and leans toward Liam, “Oh, oh, what was that? Can’t hear you” 

Liam snapped his mouth shut and kept it that way.

“That’s what I thought angel” Louis couldn't help but feel smug.

Louis huffed – this was getting ridiculous now – “Look angel, I know we will never see eye to eye, but trust me on this, I will not hurt Harry”

Louis places his hand on his heart.

“That is the last thing I will do Tomlinson. I have been sent here because you are the one who is killing all of these innocent people and you need to be punished for it. I haven’t seen you kill recently but the next time you do, I will drag your ass back to the Angelus and they will deal with you in whatever way they see fit. You need to be stopped, but I need proof first”

Before Louis was able to reply, the bell rang signalling for class.

“I’m watching you Tommo” Liam narrowed his eyes as he stalked out of the bathroom.

Leaving Louis standing there paralysed.

-

It was the end of the school day and Harry hadn't seen Louis all day.

This was starting to become normal for Louis to just disappear and this was worrying.

Harry shouldn't just expect Louis to not be there, but he wasn't going to think into it.

He wasn't.

Harry looks around the car park and he doesn't see Louis’ flash car anywhere so he walks his way home instead.

It was only a 20 minute walk from the school, he grabs his headphones and plugs them into his phone, puts it on full volume, shutting himself off from the outside world for a bit as he makes his way home.

He arrives at home quicker than he thought.

Coming through the door, he shakes his coat off and hangs it up, toes off his shoes and places his key on the side.

He walks into the kitchen, his normal route when he comes in, to make himself a cup of tea,

“Harry?” he hears his mum, she sounds a bit off.

Harry frowns as he makes his way through to the living room where he sees his mum standing in the corner, biting her finger nail.

“Mum is everything-” Anne smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, “Just sit down Harry”

She motions for him to take a seat on the sofa.

Okay what the hell.

“Mum you’re scaring me is everything okay? Is everyone okay? No one is hurt or anything?”

Harry starts thinking about the worst case scenarios.

Anne stays in the corner and now starts chewing on her bottom lip instead.

“Mum?” Harry starts drumming his fingers on his thighs, which have also started to tap.

Anne came forward so she was now standing in front of Harry, behind the coffee table.

“You are okay aren't you Harry?”

What. Harry raises his eyebrows, completely confused.

“Er, yeah mum course I’m doing fine, what’s this all about? Is this about the animal attacks because I’m coming home when you are saying and I’m sticking to the curfew”

Harry gets more confused by the second.

“Have you made any new friends lately?”

Okay _what_.

“Yeah, this guy called Louis, why mum?”

Anne shakes her head, she seems disappointed?

For her son making friends?

“Harry you need to be careful okay? You are so trusting of people, I don’t want to see you get hurt”

Okay seriously what the hell.

“I don’t understand mum, what does Louis have to do with this? Why can’t I be making new friends?”

Harry was seriously getting worried now.

It takes a second for Anne to collect herself – to come up with an answer.

“Louis just doesn't seem like the type of person you would usually hang around with”

Harry looks at his mum now, with more confusion.

“Mum you haven’t even met Louis, actually I've never even told you about Louis, so what is this all about? Has Niall been talking to you or something?”

Harry feels betrayal from his best friend, why would he go behind his back to talk to his mum of all people?

How childish.

Anne shakes her head,

“Niall hasn't said anything to me, it’s your other friend”

Harry has no idea what is going on.

Is this some kind of joke? Like a gotcha moment or something.

Harry doesn't really talk to anyone else at school, so he has no idea what is happening right now.

“Liam, I think his name is?” Okay Harry is thoroughly confused now.

Who the fuck is Liam and why is he talking to his mum behind his back about something that doesn't concern him anyway.

“Mum, I don’t know anyone called Liam”

By the shocked look on Anne’s face, she probably saw that Harry was telling the truth.

“So why did he come round the house and tell me to warn you?”

Harry feels weirded out, what a creep, a shiver runs up his spine.

“Mum, I seriously have no idea who this Liam person is. What did he look like?”

Maybe he has seen him around school and is not just a crazy stalker person.

Anne looked thoughtful, “He had brown hair, quite tall, broad, a nice looking lad”

Harry just frowned, no one specific came to mind, “Anything more specific mum?”

Anne shook her head, “Sorry Harry”

“Just be careful okay, trust your instincts”

Harry definitely trusted his instincts.

His instincts told him that Louis was not a bad person.

He isn't.

-

Harry has been thinking about this mysterious person all night, why does someone he doesn't know, go behind his back to tell his mum to warn him that he needs to keep his distance from Louis, because Louis is apparently dangerous.

What. The. Fuck.

He walks into school that morning and looks at everyone who could fit the description that his mum had told him.

He must have looked like a mad man, circling the school, staring at every guy who has brown hair.

He keeps looking but he knows everyone at the school, there are very few with the name Liam and none so far has fit the description.

Harry has been on edge all day and its only coming up to lunchtime.

His hands have been raking through his hair like there’s no tomorrow, just trying to figure this out.

He also hasn't seen Louis for a few days, but that’s because he has gone out of town again, the reason remains unknown, but at least this time he has bothered to text him so he was at least prepared for it.

Harry doesn't know why this has bothered him so much, he just feels very protective especially of Louis.

He is also getting annoyed at the fact that he is getting annoyed, it’s like a vicious cycle.

He is sitting down across from Niall, telling him his problem.

Niall stuffing his food into his mouth, “Liam? The tall kid?”

Harry’s eyes lit up, “You know who Liam is?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah he is in some of my classes, he’s always hanging around Zayn. Think that something is going on between them two” Niall raises his eyebrows.

God bless Niall.

“Niall who is he? I've been looking for him all day”

Harry says craning his neck looking around the canteen.

Niall cocks his head to the left, Harry following the direction into the corner of the canteen.

He knows who Zayn is and he sees directly sitting opposite him, a guy who fits the description he has been looking for all day.

“Ah Niall thank you” Harry leans over the table and kisses Niall on the cheek.

Niall scrunches his face up, “No problem mate” he chuckles.

Harry stands up and makes his way over to the table.

He realizes that this is the guy who was constantly staring at him when Louis and Harry were on their date at the restaurant.

This just fuels Harry to take longer steps, making him get to his destination quicker.

He wanted to find out what this guy’s problem was.

He stands a few feet away and coughs, making both guys look up at him. Um.

Harry clears his throat, “Are you em Liam, by any chance?”

Harry feels contempt wash over him suddenly.

They both smile at him, “yeah that’s me”

He extends his hand, what is it with these new students always shaking hands anyway?

“Hi, I’m Harry” he deadpanned, because he obviously already knows who he is, as he went behind his back to see his mother.

“Can I talk to you for a moment please?”

Harry made to walk away but Liam didn't stand up.

“We can talk here, I think I know why you have come here and it’s okay Zayn knows everything anyway”

Um, right, okay then.

Zayn slid over then onto the chair next to him to make room for Harry.

Harry then reluctantly took a seat.

Liam looks expectantly at Harry and he feels another wave of calmness come over him.

Harry looks at his hands, “Um so I was just wondering, why you went round to my house and told my mum for me to stay away from Louis, you don’t even know me”

Harry looks up at Liam then and is met with a smiling face.

“Tell me Harry, how long have you known Louis?”

Liam asks he seems impassive, not giving anything away.

Harry did the quick calculation in his head, “About 6 weeks” Harry says confident.

“Right so not really long enough to know whether you really know a person”

Harry frowned, “Excuse me?” he felt offended.

“Come on, Harry. I have known Louis nearly all of my life”

Harry laughed a humourless laugh, “Funny he has never mentioned you, who even are you some jealous ex or something?” he said darkly.

It was Liam’s turn to laugh now, “Why would I settle for that beast? Nothing has happened between me and Louis. Why have cotton when you can have silk?” he motions his head toward Zayn, giving him a smile.

Harry was starting to get angry, nobody talks about Louis like that.

“Louis is the best thing that has happened to this school” he prods his finger against the table.

Liam shook his head, “Babe he is a nightmare in disguise”

Anger was coursing through Harrys veins, however he can still feel this relaxing energy around him, and it was actually making him quite ill.

Kind of like a headache you can feel coming on.

“And you felt the need to go round to my house, to worry my mother about a pack of lies. Just because he wasn't nice to you, doesn't mean that he is not nice to me” Harry bit back.

Who does this dick think he is anyway?

“I thought that your mother could knock some sense into you, make you wary of who you trust?” Liam reasoned.

Harry scoffed, “And who should I believe? You?”

Liam nodded, “Yes you should actually” he looked smug.

Harry looked at him in disbelief.

How dare he?

He hasn't even known this guy for 5 minutes and he says that he shouldn't trust Louis and to trust him instead.

Ha, now that is certainly not going to happen.

“I don’t even know you” Harry said, “Why should I believe you, over Louis? And why is he dangerous anyway, he has not given me any reason for me not to trust him yet”

Harry sat back and folded his arms.

Liam leans forward, closing the space between them again, “Where do you think Louis disappears to?”

Harry frowned – his face is probably going to have thousands of wrinkles by the time he is older – “He just goes out of town for a bit, so what?”

“And he doesn't tell you what he is doing?” Liam says skeptically.

“No, but why does that matter?” Harry said seriously contemplating whether to punch this guy in the face or not.

“Okay when did Louis arrive? What about all of these ‘animal attacks’ that have been happening when did they start?” Liam asked.

Harry knew the answer to this, “The same day”

“Don’t you think that is a bit of a coincidence? Where suddenly out of the blue bears appear and they start attacking people. Bears don’t usually seek out humans, they will only attack if they are provoked. Harry bears or wolves don’t even live here”

Harry knew this was true but what is he saying?

Harry was shaking his head, “Are you saying that Louis is the one attacking people?”

Harry couldn't believe his accusation.

Liam shrugged his shoulders, “What about Niall? He didn't react too kindly to the blood did he?”

How did he even know that happened?

This guy is seriously creepy.

Harry scowled, “He says that he panics at the sight of blood” Harry defends Louis.

“And you believe that is the real reason?” Liam raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“You don’t find it a little bit odd that every time, Louis goes away for a bit, more attacks have been happening?”

Harry shook his head, he can’t believe that this guy even has the audacity to blame Louis.

“So what Louis has a tenancy to bite people’s necks?” Harry mocked.

“You said it mate” Liam said, “Look Harry I’m just looking out for you”

Liam reaches out but Harry flinches away.

“Why do you even care? You don’t even know me?” Harry raises his voice which causes a few of the other students in the canteen to look in their direction and see what the commotion is all about.

Liam pulls back, “I know more than you think” there is a glint that Harry can see in Liam’s eyes, and for some reason, his gut is telling him to trust Liam, but no.

He will not stop talking to Louis just because a guy he has known for 10 minutes told him so.

“Just stay away and leave us alone” Harry shoved the chair back, making it screech across the floor.

As he was walking back to where Niall was sitting he heard Liam say something along the lines of, “I tried to warn you Harry” Harry huffed back to his seat and sat across from Niall again, thinking about everything everyone has told him about Louis, making him paranoid to say the least.

He will get to the bottom of this, but right now he just wants to be in Louis’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update guys! I hope you are all still enjoying this story.

Harry hasn't heard from Louis for the past week, nothing at all.

He has been checking his phone like a madman.

Every time his phone buzzed he dropped everything he was doing and launched himself at his phone, not caring who got in the way.

More and more attacks have been happening and Harry can’t help but think back to what Liam has said.

_“You don’t find it a little bit odd that every time, Louis goes away for a bit, more attacks have been happening?”_

_Harry shook his head, he can’t believe that this guy even has the audacity to blame Louis._

_“So what Louis has a tenancy to bite people’s necks?” Harry mocked._

_“You said it mate” Liam said_

But Louis wouldn't do that.

He wouldn't hurt anyone.

Would he?

Harry shook his head at his last thought, he can’t believe that just went through his brain.

He must admit that it is suspicious that Louis just so happens to disappear and then more attacks come to light.

But Harry is unable to come up with a reasonable theory as to why Louis would go around biting peoples neck, what would he gain from that?

He is not a vampire, they don’t exist. Obviously.

And why does Liam care what happens to him anyway.

He only arrived like a, what, a week ago?

And now he suddenly cares about what is happening between him and Louis.

The world is a strange, strange place.

Harry’s phones buzzes and he picks it up within seconds.

He sees Louis’ name on the screen.

It’s about fucking time.

**To Harry: So sorry babe, family emergency, had to leave straight away**

Well shit.

Harry feels like a complete and utter jerk now.

Fucking Liam, trying to rope Harry into believing his lies.

**To Louis:** **is everyone alright?**

Harry drums his fingers across his thigh as he is waiting for the reply, hoping that no harm has come to Louis or his family.

**To Harry:** **yeah we are okay now, Fizz had to go to Hospital, feeling better now though**

Harry sighed in relief.

**To Louis:** **good im glad. Are you okay though?**

**To Harry: just a bit shocked you know? Im coming now anyways**

Harry smiles subconsciously, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at a manic speed at thinking about Louis returning home and being in his arms once again.  

**To Louis: Looking forward to it**

**To Harry: see you soon babe xx**

Harry laid back on his bed and threw his right arm over his head, covering the hugest smile that has made its way across his face.

It felt like hours until Harry finally heard a tap at his door.

Harry was up like a shot as he made his way to his front door, taking two steps at a time down the stairs and nearly breaking his neck as he collided with the wall at the bottom.

He shook it off as he took a deep breath before opening the door collectively, or so he thought, to reveal a red face Louis.

There was a moment of silence of when they both just stared at each other, before Louis made the first move and spread his arms wide for Harry to sink in to.

They both stood there for what seemed like hours, in each other’s arms, embracing each other and enveloping themselves in each other’s warmth.

Harry wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Even though Louis was older than him, he loved the fact that he is taller, even if it is only by a few inches.

Eventually they both pulled away and Harry gave Louis a peck on the lips, “Welcome home Lou”, Harry beamed.

Harry led the way inside his house and Louis followed him up to his bedroom.

Louis sat on his bed, arms spread once again for Harry to snuggle into, and spread his legs so Harry could lean back against his chest.

They spent the rest of the night like that, loving the presence of one another, talking about Louis’ week away and how he is coping with his sister being in the hospital.

In the back of Harry's mind though, Liam's words repeated in his head as if on a constant loop.

_“You don’t find it a little bit odd that every time, Louis goes away for a bit, more attacks have been happening?”_

_“So what Louis has a tenancy to bite people’s necks?”_

_“You said it mate”_

-

Friday morning and Harry woke up in an empty bed, he wasn’t shocked though, his mum would have killed him if she found out that Louis spent the night especially after she has warned him to stay away from Louis.

Harry felt excitement build up in him, he wasn’t sure why though.

He thought of Louis in his bed and he, oh.

Harry looked down and saw that he was sporting a semi.

“Oh for fucks sake” Harry sighed.

He looked at his phone and saw he had half an hour before school started.

“Fuck!” Harry sprinted to the bathroom and tried his hardest to get his dick to cooperate and just stay down for once.

He can’t walk into school with his dick all high and mighty, he would never hear the end of it.

He had a cold shower, tried to distract himself, think of something different, but none of it worked.

His semi was there, somewhat proud at the fact that he cannot be tamed.

Harry looked down, “Why?!” he shouted, frustrated, hands in the air, angry as he is not in control of his own damn body.

Harry got changed for school, trying not to get himself turned on as he slid his skin tight jeans over his dick, he let out a sigh, fuck why does that have to feel so good?

He rooted through his closet and found an over sized jumper which is able to hide his, uh em, situation.

Throughout the day, he was very conscious of the fact that he was still half hard, whenever he spotted Louis in the corridor, he turned the other way.

Nope Louis would not be helpful in this situation, well he would be, but not here at school, Harry does not have the time for that.

He just needs to get through the second half of the day and wait until he is in the privacy of his own home.

Finally it’s the end of the day, Harry sprints home, hoping that he is finally able to take care of himself and his selfish bodily needs.

As he takes both his jumper and his shirt off, and before finally ridding himself of his jeans, there is a knock at his door.

Harry sighed frustrated, “argh what now” he almost whined, his semi is killing him.

Deciding not to put his shirt back on, Harry opens the door, whoever it is, is going to have to deal with him half naked and suck it up.

He opens the door to reveal a worried looking Louis.

Louis looks up at Harry and rakes his eyes down his chest, his eyes seem to darken in colour.

Louis looks back into Harry’s eyes, “What happened to you today? Why were you avoiding me?”

Harry’s cheeks flared, geez this is embarrassing.

Harry looked down, which caused Louis to look down as well, “oh”

Louis’ eyes widen as he took in Harry's clear erection threatening to break through the fabric of his jeans.

Louis smirked and took a step forward and leaned up to Harry’s ear, “would you like some help?”

Harry breathed out heavily, Louis’ voice was deep and sultry and argh, fuck yes he would.

Louis moved his head so they could both make eye contact before he flickered his eyes between Harry’s eyes and Harry’s parted mouth.

Louis leaned forward and connected their lips. He pushed Harry back so there were now both inside his house, Harry pushed Louis back along with the door so that they could shut it.

Louis moaned as Harry held him up against the door, clutching at his biceps.

Harry started kissing Louis’ neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of sweet kisses, this is what he has been craving all day.

Louis became pliant against Harry as he wrapped both of his arms around his neck.

“Is this why you were avoiding me? You had a semi all day didn’t you?”

Harry kept littering Louis’ neck and collarbones with kisses, hoping that would answer Louis’ questions.

“Did I make you like that?”

Harry chose that moment to leave a love bite just under Louis’ earlobe and continue to suck and lick on Louis’ ear.

“Haz do you know fucking hot that is?” Harry stopped and look down at Louis, his eyes dark and both now breathing heavier than before.

Their lips collided then in a heated kiss, tongues everywhere, teeth were clashing, but it was good because it was Louis and Harry.

Louis stopped the kiss and dragged Harry upstairs, once they both entered Harry’s room, Louis turned and this time it was his turn to have Harry against the door.

Harry could feel Louis’ hard on against his upper thigh and this turned him on even more.

Harry tugged at the bottom of Louis shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his chest.

Louis was nicely toned, which showed he worked out.

Things were moving fast, Harry’s body felt like he was on fire, as they both laid on his bed, him straddling Louis’ thighs, both only in their boxers.

Louis broke away from the kissing, taking deep breaths.

Harry loved the fact that he had this effect on him.

Louis looked up at Harry with slight concern on his face, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Harry had never been so sure of anything in his life.

“Yes Louis, please I need this” he sounded so whiney, it was almost embarrassing, but his dignity was the last thing on his mind, as all he is feeling is Louis’ dick pressed against his inner thigh.

Louis nodded as he locked lips with Harry once again.

Louis flipped them around so he was now on top of Harry.

He teasingly got rid of Harry’s boxers and kissed his way back up his thighs.

“I’m gonna open you up now baby, okay?” Louis asked as he rubbed circles on Harry’s inner thighs with his thumbs.

“Hmph, hm” Harry nodded, too turned on to form words.

He can’t actually believe this is going to happen.

Harry felt Louis move off the bed, and sink back down again a few seconds later.

He heard a bottle cap pop, which must be the lube that Louis found in the bathroom.

Louis slicked up his middle finger, to start off with.

Harry felt his finger prod at his entrance.

“Okay baby?” Louis cooed.

Harry nodded at the strange feeling.

He already felt so full and this is only one finger.

After a few minutes, Harry then felt another finger push its way through and this one felt better.

He felt fuller and he loved it, he wanted more.

He craved it.

Eventually Louis gave him three fingers and was now doing a scissoring action, stretching Harry wider and wider.

“Taking this so well baby. Are you ready for my cock though?” Louis encouraged.

“Fuck yes” Harry started to squirm, and rocked back onto Louis fingers, showing Louis that he is definitely ready for this.

Louis took out his fingers and Harry whined at the empty feeling.

“So needy” Louis tutted as he placed his cock at Harry’s entrance.

Harry bent his knees, feet in the air, showing Louis him and all his fully stretched glory.

Harry hissed at the new burning feeling as Louis bottomed out.

Tears escaped the corners of his eyes, because fuck Louis is big.

Louis wiped at the tears and kissed both of his cheeks, eyes, his forehead and finally his nose.

“You okay baby?”

Harry has never felt more loved.

He shut his eyes and nodded, he was feeling so overwhelmed, Louis surrounding him, occupying his every thought.

Louis started to move, slow and shallow thrusts at first before Harry was begging him to go deeper and faster.

Louis had to make sure that he kept himself under control and this is when he is the most vulnerable, when he is around Harry.

Harry felt so fucking good, so tight and wet and warm.

Harry was already leaking pre cum and this was dropping onto his abdomen.

Moans and groans filled the air with the smell of sweat and sex as they both reached their highs.

Louis sagged against Harry, his head resting on his shoulders as they both tried to calm themselves down and catch their breath again.

Louis got off Harry and they both laid beside each other in accompanying silence, happy to be in each other’s presence.

Harry felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

He turned to Louis, resting on his elbow.

“So, I guess this means that we are kind of together then?” Harry beamed.

Louis turned to look at Harry with a smirk on his face, “Yeah, I guess it does”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos, I would like to know what you guys think!


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks.

It’s been two glorious weeks that Louis and Harry have been official.

Two weeks full of excitement, stolen kisses in the hallway, hot make out sessions in classrooms and two weeks of having full access of each other’s bodies whenever and wherever they want.

It’s been amazing.

Harry doesn’t think that he has ever been happier than this moment.

Harry has dreamt about this moment since he first saw Louis, being able to look at his body without feeling wrong or perverted.

Being able to ravish Louis’ body with kisses whenever he wanted and Louis returning the favour.

Harry has not stopped smiling since, it’s like the sun is coming out of his ass.

They crave each other’s presence and each other’s touch.

It is as simple as holding hands and they both light up like a bloody Christmas tree.

Whenever they both walk into a room, they seem to be this shining beacon of hope and happiness, despite what is happening around town.

More animal attacks have been happening, but it seems that people have accepted this fact.

The people of this town seem to now expect that these animal attacks should be happening.

Harry is reminded of this fact every time that he sees Liam in the hallway.

Everywhere that Harry and Louis are, Liam is there, in the shadows, just…watching, lurking.

It’s really creepy actually and Harry is really starting to get paranoid about it.

Louis just seems oblivious to the fact that Liam is actually stalking them.

Harry decided that he has had enough.

That afternoon when Louis and Harry don’t have any lessons together, Harry decides that he is going to approach Liam.

He has been mentally preparing himself all morning, what points he should bring up, what questions he would like to ask.

He is running this through his mind as he stalks over to where Liam is sat in the library – alone, thank god.

Him and Zayn seem to be attached at the hip lately. 

However as soon as Harry reaches him, his mind goes blank.

His preparation was all for nothing.

Liam seems to sense his presence and looks up from his laptop, giving him a sincere smile.

He is already making his skin crawl.

Harry shudders, _ugh what a creep._

“Hi Harry” Liam says in probably what he thinks is a soothing tone.

Harry grimaces, “Yeah, hi” and sits down opposite him.

Liam closes his laptop and laces his fingers together, “Is there something I can do for you?”

Harry tries to think of all the points that he was going to say, but nope, his mind is nothing, a cloud of dust.

“Harry are you okay?” Liam tilts his head.

A wave of calmness washes over Harry, why does this always happen around Liam?

Especially when Harry is feeling anything but calm.

Harry clears his throat, “yeah there is actually”

Liam makes a hand gesture, telling Harry to proceed.

Harry leans forward, elbows on the table, “Why are you stalking me?” he deadpans.

_Oh god it wasn’t supposed to come out like that, fuck._

Liam chuckles, deep dimples set in his face.

Harry is confused, “okay what?”

Liam shakes his head, “I’m not stalking you”

Harry nods, “eh yes you are. Everywhere that I am, you are there too”

Liam raises his eyebrows, “maybe because we go to the same school Harry?” Liam gestures to the space around them as if to prove his point.

Harry viciously shakes his head – so much that it hurts – “how do you know where I live then?”

Liam leans forward, a serious expression comes across his face, “I need to make sure that you are safe, Harry”

Harry scoffed, “and why do you need to do that?”

“Because Harry, as I have told you once Louis is not a safe person, he is dangerous, and you are putting yourself at risk by being around him” Liam’s tone has a stern edge to it.

“And like I have said before, I don’t believe you” Harry seethes.

Concern spread across Liam’s face, “what would it take for you to believe what I'm saying Harry” Liam seemed to almost plead.

For some reason, Harry wants to believe him, but he will not believe that Louis is the one hurting those people.

He can’t. He won’t.

Liam could see the stubbornness in Harry’s features.

“Harry for your own safety, please stay away from Louis”

Harry looks into Liam’s eyes, the sincerity that they hold, but no, he can’t.

“Liam, he is my boyfriend, and I believe that he is innocent” Harry said with finality.

Liam sighed and leaned back in defeat, “it is my mission to keep you safe Styles”

Liam stood up, collected his things and left Harry dumbfounded at the table.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you are liking this story :)


	17. Chapter 17

Harry is positive, almost certain at the fact that Liam is stalking him.

He definitely is.

All this crap about going to the same school, _bullshit_.

Harry and Liam share one class, which would mean that he shouldn’t really see Liam because they are in different parts of the school, but no of course not, he sees Liam more than he sees his own fucking mother.

Harry is making his way down the south hallway, and oh what a fucking surprise who else is here too, none other than Liam fucking Payne.

Harry doesn’t know whether to punch him or himself.

Actually he knows the answer to that.

Harry might just break down into tears, yeah that sounds easier, angry tears.

He just doesn’t understand what this dude’s problem was?

Apparently it’s his mission to keep Harry safe?

Safe from Louis of all people?

His boyfriend?

Yeah because that makes fucking sense, he mentally claps along in his head.

Harry huffs, enough is enough.

He strides his way up to Liam, his face set in an angry, hard line.

When he gets in front of Liam, he wastes no time at all.

“What the fuck is your deal?” Harry didn’t realise how loud or angry he could be.

Liam looked startled at first, along with other classmates who so happened to be in the hall, but then he relaxed.

Harry felt the familiar rush of calmness that overtakes him whenever he is around or speaks to Liam.

“Harry, please ca-” Liam raised his hands in front of him.

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down. I have had enough of you stalking me and following me everywhere!” Harry throws his hands in the air and jabs his finger at Liam.

“Harry, I already told you im not following you” Liam attempts to calm Harry, and this only fuels Harry to keep going.

“ _Harry, I already told you im not following you._ Bull fucking shit Liam.” Harry mimics. He has never felt this amount of rage before, anger is coursing through his veins, adrenaline accompanying too.

Harry raises his hand, he cannot believe he is about to do this, he has never behaved like this before, but Liam has pushed too many of his buttons.

For weeks, he has been telling Harry this pack of lies about Louis, about the attacks, how Louis has to be involved because he shows up on the same fucking day with other students too, but oh no Liam has to pick on Louis.

Just before he is about to make the blow onto Liam’s face, he swings and he is suddenly hitting Zayn square in the jaw.

What. The. Fuck.

Where did he come from?

Zayn’s head lolled back, as he crashed to the floor, with accompanying gasps and the occasional shriek from some of the girls who have just witnessed this.

This also shocked Harry back into reality, as he saw a crowd gather around Zayn to make sure that he is okay.

Tears had started to fall from Harry’s eyes, angry tears, angry and shocked that he couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Liam’s face was a picture too, he seemed to be prepared for when Harry hit him but then shocked when he saw what Zayn did.

Liam looked at his boyfriend on the floor, with his bruised cheek, looking as flawless as ever.

Harry could see the mixture of emotions on Liam’s face; shock, love and disbelief.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he had to get out of here, out of the situation.

He turned and he ran out of school.

He didn’t go very far, just to the field at the back.

He slumped himself against the wall, and slid down until he felt the ground, solid, beneath him.

What the fuck just happened?

Harry had punched someone, he actually hit someone in the face.

Harry felt disgusted within himself, that he even had the audacity to do that, that he got himself that angry and worked up, that he thought the best way to handle the situation would be to punch them instead of talk it out.

Harry doesn’t know what actually came over him, how could he let himself get that angry?

The angry tears were in full flow down Harry’s face, he was also getting annoyed at the fact that he was crying.

He banged his head against the wall, one, two, three times, guess trying to knock some sense into himself?

-

A couple of hours later, he decided that he would take a trip to see Zayn, in the hospital.

Harry put Zayn in the fucking hospital because of his actions.

Harry felt sick, how could he had done this to someone.

Harry thought about bringing flowers to him, but erased the thought as Zayn would have to look after them until they die and thought the gift a bit pointless.

He decided on a small teddy bear instead, something that he would be able to actually keep.

He asked the receptionist where he would be and followed her instructions.

He stood outside Zayn’s door for a couple of minutes, just trying to collect his thoughts, what he was going to say to him, how to apologise to him.

He took a deep breath and tapped three times on the door.

He opened the door and found Liam, sitting on the chair beside him, as he is wired up.

Zayn looked awful.

They both looked up at Harry as he walked through the door, and Harry was shocked at the fact that neither of them looked angry at him.

“Harry” Liam smiled in a reassuring tone.

“Hi guys” Harry said quietly.

How can they not be angry at him?

Harry stepped forward slowly and aimed for the chair on the other side of Zayn’s bed, opposite Liam.

Liam was holding onto Zayn’s hand, Harry must admit that they do make such an adorable couple.

“Zayn, I, uh, I got you this” Harry lifted up the bear for Zayn to see.

Zayn smiled, “Thank you, Harry” Harry placed the bear on the bedside table, along with the other get well soon cards, balloons and gifts.

Harry was shocked to see that Zayn looked genuine.

“I am confused” Harry confessed to them both.

Liam chuckled, “Why are you confused Harry?”

“Why don’t you both hate me?” Harry looked at the bear.

“Hate you? Harry we could never hate you” This time it was Zayn to speak and he sounded incredulous.

Harry was more confused than ever, “But I punched you, in the face” Harry motioned at Zayn with his hand.

“But you didn’t mean to Harry, its fine, it was my fault for getting in the way, trying to be the hero” Harry couldn’t help but think that Zayn was taking this rather well, too well in fact.

Harry looked at Liam, he didn’t seem angry either.

“I understand why you wanted to hit me Harry, all the frustration built up inside you and you finally snapped its fine, you’re only human” Liam smiled.

Harry felt relief wash over him and this time he welcomed it, he was relieved that they weren’t angry at him, for his selfish actions.

“I am so sorry for hitting you though Zayn, I hope you’re not too hurt” Harry looked back at Zayn and all the many tubes that he is connected to.

Are they all really necessary?

“Well Harry, you did break my nose” Harry cringed at that, Jesus it was worse than he thought.

“All the tubes are a formality, just to make sure that everything is okay”

Harry hung his head, how could he have done that?

“Harry, its fine, you do have a mighty punch on you though, got to give you credit for that” Zayn said as he rubbed Harrys hand and chuckled.

Harry shook his head, this was not okay.

“Zayn, but I broke your nose!” Harry couldn’t understand how he could be okay with this.

“And it will heal, Harry its fine” Harry looked into Zayn’s eyes and there was nothing insincere about them.

Harry looked at this phone, he should be home pretty soon or his mum will start to wonder where he is, still not trusting him with all of the animal attacks.

“Harry if you need to go its fine” Zayn patted his hand.

“Are you sure?” Harry started to get up.

“Yes, I have Liam” Zayn smiled at Liam, nothing but love between them.

“Yes you do” Harry beamed and made his way to the door.

Just as Harry put his hand on the handle, “Harry?” He turned around at the sound of Liam’s voice.

Harry turned around and looked at Liam.

“I know it annoys you but please Im begging you, remember what I have said about Louis, he is dangerous Harry.”

Harry just sighed and walked out of the room, he couldn’t help but wonder what it is that Louis has done to make Liam keep saying stuff about him.

-

A couple of days later, Harry finds Liam, accompanied by Zayn in the school canteen. Harry needs to know what Louis has done that is so bad.

He sits down next to them, they all smile and greet each other.

“How are you Zayn?” Harry motions to his nose.

“Much better thank you Harry, the doctor says that it is healing nicely” he smiles and Harry does too, that is something off his conscious at least.

“Is everything okay Harry?” Liam asks.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at his intertwined hands, “I would like to know why you dislike my boyfriend so much and why he is so dangerous?”

Liam actually looked quite shocked but quickly regained his normal composure.

“Harry, I believe that you already know the answer, you have said it yourself”

Okay, Harry is confused.

“All that you have said is that Louis is the one attacking all of these people” Harry says and Liam nods.

“Why is he attacking these people Harry? Come on think” Liam leans forward on the table.

Harry is thinking, the cogs are turning in his head, he is thinking so hard that he thinks he might actually pull a muscle or something.

_“You don’t find it a little bit odd that every time, Louis goes away for a bit, more attacks have been happening?”_

_Harry shook his head, he can’t believe that this guy even has the audacity to blame Louis._

_“So what Louis has a tenancy to bite people’s necks?” Harry mocked._

_“You said it mate” Liam said_

And then it clicked in his head.

“You’re not being serious are you?” Harry looked at Liam.

Liam nodded.

Harry didn’t know if he was taking the piss or not, is he actually saying that Louis is a……… _vampire?_

“This has got to be some kind of joke?” Harry was looking at both Liam and Zayn, but seemed to be deadly serious – no pun intended.

“I have never been more serious in my entire life” Liam says with confidence.

“But, how?” Harry was dumbfounded.

“Harry think about it, has he ever held his breath while you two are kissing?”

Harry thought back, he had always wondered how Louis never seemed to be out of breath after one of their long makeup sessions, how he could always keep going, he just thought it was practice.

“The real reason that he ran away from Niall? The ‘animal attacks’, how the bites are only the necks of the victims and nowhere else? Louis constantly going missing? To feed, Harry does this make sense to you, it all clicks and fits together, don’t you see?”

Harry just looked at Liam with his mouth wide open, it strangely does fit together, “but they don’t exist” Harry said in a small voice.

“They do babe and your boyfriend is one of them, and he must be stopped before he hurts more people…”

Harry knew what was coming next.

“Before he hurts you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real story begins, hope you are all ready.

The next few days went by in a blur for Harry.

He seemed to be constantly spaced out, even when he is with Louis.

Harry could see the worrying and cautious looks that Louis has been giving him.

The truth is, he just didn’t know what to think anymore.

How could it possibly be? Louis a vampire?

They exist? How can vampires fucking exist?

Harry had to ask Louis, he had to know.

Currently Harry was pacing in his bedroom, walking up and down, up and down.

Hands fisting in his hair, as he tried to make sense of the situation.

There just wasn’t a logical explanation.

What Liam has been saying, just replaying in his head.

_“The real reason that he ran away from Niall? The ‘animal attacks’, how the bites are only the necks of the victims and nowhere else? Louis constantly going missing? To feed, Harry does this make sense to you, it all clicks and fits together, don’t you see?”_

The scary thing was that Harry did actually see.

Somehow in this twisted story, that does actually make sense.

Harry had to find out from Louis himself though, or else he would go insane.

With a defiant shake of the head, Harry went to go and see Louis.

He shrugged on a coat as he went down stairs and locked the door.

He soon arrived outside Louis’ flat, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He waited for a few seconds, and waited, and waited.

Time went by and there was still no answer at the door.

What the hell?

Louis wouldn’t just leave without telling him.

 _Oh wait,_ yeah he would.

Harry hit the door once again, and let out a cry.

“Ah fuck!” Not a clever idea since it was the same hand he used to break Zayn’s nose, so his hand was a little tender.

He clutched onto his hand and made his way back home, feeling anger towards Louis.

-

__

__

_ Louis’ POV _

Leaving town again, Louis knew that Harry would not be happy, especially since he hasn’t told him, but its getting harder to lie to Harry.

Louis doesn’t want to lie at all, but it kind of comes with who he is.

Harry cannot know what Louis is, or the things that he has done.

Harry would never forgive him, ever.

And that is something that Louis could never live with, and as he has eternal life, that’s a long time.

Louis has done some awful things and it doesn’t help that that fucking angel is on his back all the time.

He also follows Harry everywhere he goes, he angers Louis to the very core.

Liam should know that Louis would never hurt Harry, ever.

He just won’t believe him, he is judging Louis on what he has heard, not what he has seen.

Louis takes a deep breath, and shuts his eyes, what a delicious smell.

Louis slows himself, goes into hunting mode.

Louis is stealthy when he wants to be perfect for when he is feeling peckish.

Louis can feel the irises of his eyes go black, as he hunched himself over, he must keep quiet.

His eyes are on the target and he moves forward.

The last thing that could be heard was the cries of his food.

-

_ Harry’s POV  _

The next day at school, Harry still felt the anger.

Why the fuck does Louis think it’s okay to not get in contact with him and ignore his calls and texts.

Harry automatically thinks of the worst case scenario because that is just the kind of guy he is.

Just one text, one fucking text which tells Harry that he is okay, why is it so bloody difficult?

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, as he ran his hand down his face, “You okay there Harry?” Liam asked.

Harry turned around to face him, and he sighed again.

“Not really. No” Harry replied.

“What’s the matter?” Liam looked concerned.

“It turns out that Louis has left town again” Harry said begrudgingly.

“Oh Harry” Liam sympathised, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s just, why does he do that Liam? Why doesn’t he tell me why he’s going? Or even if he’s going?” Liam gave Harry the look, which told him that he already knew the answer to his questions.

Harry just didn’t want to think it was true, how could Louis hurt all of these innocent people?

Harry was determined to know the truth, the only thing that he could think of to get Louis to come running back to him and to sort this mess out, those four words which scared everyone, even so called vampires, he reached his hand into his pocket, got his phone out and opened the message app.

**To Louis: We need to talk**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, please keep these up as these really encourage me to keep going! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Harry’s message had the desired effect that he had hoped for as Louis came back the next day.

Harry was with Liam and Zayn when he saw Louis at school the next day.

From across the hallway, Harry made eye contact with Louis who gave him a wary smile, one that Harry did not reciprocate.

Harry seemed to almost glare at Louis, to make sure that he knows that he is not okay.

Harry could see Louis face falter, and if he had a tail, Harry is sure that it would be between Louis’ legs.

Harry ignored Louis for the rest of the day, and that was difficult, especially because all he wants is the exact opposite – to be in Louis’ arms.

Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

**To Harry: Harry could you come over to mine please, it’s urgent.**

Harry looked at the sender, it was from Liam?

Liam?

It had to be serious, Liam never texts, Harry’s palms were sweating.

Liam gave Harry his number when he went to visit them at the hospital.

Harry received a second text from Liam with his address, he put it into google maps – 10 minute walk away.

-

Harry knocks on the door, of the house, well mansion that Liam lives in.

This place is huge – hmm very fancy.

The door swings open to reveal Liam, “Hey Harry, come in please” he motions for him to come inside.

Harry walks in and is in absolute awe of the place, very contemporary and very Liam.

“Straight ahead Harry, take a seat” Liam calls.

Harry walks through and takes a seat on the plush leather sofa.

Liam takes a seat opposite in the matching armchair, looking very serious and intertwines his fingers.

“Liam is everything alright?” Harry questions, worry evident in his voice.

“Harry now that you know about the situation with Louis, you need to be able to protect yourself from him.” Liam spoke slowly, making sure that Harry would hear every word.

Harry took a shaky breath, “H-How?” and let it out.

Liam stands up and goes to the cupboard behind him, and comes back with a red and gold decorated box.

Liam sits back down and pats the box on his knees.

Harry looks down at the box in Liam’s hands, “What’s in there?”

Liam opens the box, but the object inside is still not in view of Harry.

“Harry, in this box, this is the only thing that will definitely protect you from Louis. It’s very rare and very dangerous, but Harry you need to take the necessary precautions.” Liam says seriously.

Liam turns the box around and tilts it forward so Harry can clearly see the object inside.

Harry gasps and cups his mouth with his hand.

Inside the box was a dagger.

“Harry, this a dagger which is laced with white ash, this is the only thing that will kill a vampire.” Again Liam speaks slowly, making sure Harry understands and takes in what he is saying.

Harry looks up at Liam, “What! Are you asking me to kill Louis? Liam what the hell, how ca-” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he started spluttering his words, hands flying everywhere, how the hell could Liam even think that he is capable of doing something like that.

Liam looks just as shocked as Harry, “No no no, Harry Im not asking you to go and kill Louis, this is just a precaution” Liam says in a soothing tone.

Harry feels a calming sensation crashing over him, its feels nauseating.

“Liam I can’t carry a bloody dagger everywhere I go, one because it’s dangerous and two it’s kind of illegal.” Harry couldn’t believe this whole situation, he also can’t believe he is reasoning with Liam.

“Actually, Liam how do you even know about all of this stuff, white ash daggers and vampires?” Harry throws his hands in the air.

Liam places the box on the floor, shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He looks up at Harry, “Harry there is something that you should know about me”

Harry feels a lump in his throat, “Are you a vampire too?” Fear rising in Harry.

Harry feels himself move away from Liam, what the hell has he gotten himself into?

“No Harry, Im not a vampire” Harry actually feels relieved and releases a deep breath.

“But Im not human either” Okay what?

Liam could see the confusion on Harry’s face.

“So what are you then?” Harry is practically drowning in his own sweat, as he is that nervous.

“Harry, Im an angel” There was a pause, a minute of silence, before Harry sniggered, “What seriously?”

Liam started getting defensive, “Yeah, what’s the problem?” he folded his arms.

“Nothing, sorry, this is all just a strange situation” Harry reasoned.

Liam’s face softened, “I know, Im sorry too Harry, sorry that you are a part of all this”

Harry was trying to process all of this new information in his head, and realising that it all clicks together and mentally face palming himself because he must have looked like a right tit.

“So you are kind of like my guardian angel?” Harry smiles.

Liam returns the smile, “Yes if you wish, Harry I have been assigned to you, to look out for you to make sure that you stay safe, because you started hanging around Louis.”

Harry has to know, “Liam, what has Louis done that is so bad?”

Liam sighed, “Harry, Louis is one of the world’s deadliest creatures, he is a beast and a savage.”

Harry takes a deep breath, “So why haven’t you done anything about it, stop him from killing all of these innocent people?” disbelief now running through Harry.

“Harry, my instructions were that the next time I witness Louis attacking people, then I am able to sort him out”

Harry shakes his head, “How does that even make sense?”

“Trust me on this Harry, Louis is one hell of a killer which means that he is good at what he does, and this also means that he is good at covering his tracks, I am doing everything I can to catch him in the act. Louis is also now covering a larger basis and is starting to kill outside of town too, making him harder to track.”

Harry just sat there, hands either side of his face, mouth hanging open, “What the fuck?” he muttered.

“I know its strange situation Harry, but are you okay?” Liam asked, concern clear in his features.

Harry rubs his hands down his face, “yeah I guess” he points back to the dagger on the floor, “so what happens now then?”

Liam reaches down, “Ahh yeah” he takes the dagger out of the box and pushes a button on the side of the handle, and the dagger deflates and transforms into a pen.

Harry’s eyes widen and he scoffed, “No fucking way!”

Liam chuckled, “yes fucking way, but be careful, the button is on the side at the bottom of the pen, not at the top, see?”

Liam demonstrated and the pen magically transforms back into the dagger.

Harry nodded, trying to process it.

Liam handed the pen over to Harry, Harry held it as if it was well, as if it was a knife.

“Be careful Harry, this is only a precaution, in case you don’t feel safe around Louis”

Harry nodded, seriously considering if he would actually have the confidence to use this on Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos, I hope you are all enjoying the story :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys :)

Harry has been giving Louis the silent treatment ever since he had that talk with Liam.

He still couldn’t believe the situation with Liam either.

Harry now has an angel and a vampire in his life, well he’s not so sure about the vampire anymore.

It’s been absolutely killing him though not speaking to Louis, but he just has to sort out his head first and know what he would like to say.

However, every time he thinks of it though it just feels him with anger.

He has an idea though that would make him feel so much better.

He slides his hand down his body and places it over his crotch and starts to palm himself through his trousers.

Harry’s eyes immediately close as he lolls his head back in pleasure.

It has been a while since he and Louis got close, too long in Harrys opinion.

He has needs you know? He’s only human.

Harry decides that this is not enough, he strips himself and lays down showing all his semi hard glory and starts to pump himself slowly.

He hisses as he is still a bit dry, he spits in his hand and goes again, up and down, thumbing over his slit, making himself slick.

Head still back Harry starts groaning, damn it’s been too long.

Eventually Harry starts to go faster, pumping himself harder, his moves his other hand to his left nipple and starts to pinch and flick in time with his pumps.

“Mhmm- oh fuck” he mutters to himself.

Starts to arch his back and thrust him to his hand – not realising how needy he really was.

“Not enough” he grunts to himself, he gets up, his fully hard cock standing proud, as he walks to his cupboard.

He kneels down and roots through, goes to the corner, “Ah come on where are ya?” his hand moving fast through the bottomless pit of rubbish on the floor of his cupboard.

He makes a mental note to clean it up later.

Eventually he finds what he is looking for – a shoe box.

“It’s about time!” he opens it up and gets the sock out of it and goes back to his bed.

Now because he is only 16 and he still lives at home where his mother does his washing for him, he can’t just have his sex toys lying about everywhere that would just be an awkward topic of conversation for the both of them so he would just rather avoid it.

His mother is aware of his preference for the male gender but that’s about as far as it goes.

He gets his dildo out of the sock and he looks at it hungrily.

“Ah fuck” he forgot how big it was – but it’s not as big as Louis’. (Just thought you should know)

However he didn’t think that he would have to use it while he was in a relationship with Louis.

Before he can use the sex toy, he needs to open himself up.

He sucks on two of his fingers, reaches behind himself and plays at the opening of his hole.

He inserts a fingertip and wiggles his finger in, already feeling full.

“Mhmm” he moans as he starts to get another finger in there, his tight, wet hole.

He starts to rock back onto his hand, feeling even fuller when he adds a third and final finger.

Harry starts to make a scissoring motion making sure that he would be ready for the toy.

Minutes later he takes his fingers out, already feeling empty, he preps his toy.

He spits on his fingers again and rubs it all over the dildo, so it will be able to slide in easily.

Once he is ready he shuffles round onto his knees and places the dildo behind him in line with his hole.

He holds the toy steady as he goes down imagining it to be Louis’ cock instead.

His eyes squeeze shut, “Humph” and his head rolls back as he bottoms out on the eight inch dildo, “Ah fuck”.

He gives himself a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of feeling so full, before he starts to go up and down.

He tries to mimic what he has done once before on Louis’ dick, it’s not the same but at this point it’ll do.

He bounces, he grinds, and he goes in circles, going slow and then fast.

His pants and moans fill the air, he even occasionally calls out for Louis, wishing that his body was here sweating and on top of him, his hands roaming and feeling him everywhere as he pounds into him.

Harry could feel that he was nearly about to cum that is until his phone started to ring its obnoxious tone, killing the mood.

Harrys eyes flashed open, “Why?!” he whines, he looks who it is, it’s Niall.

Guilt washes over Harry, he hasn’t really spoken to Niall since he was in the hospital after that first incident with the locker.

He tries to control his breathing before answering, “H-Hello?”

“Harry! Mate how’re ya?” Niall’s overly cheerful voice rang through the phone.

“Yeah, im good, are you okay?” Harry asks, hoping that his breaths weren’t that heavy.

“Im good ta, you alright there Harry? You been jogging or somethin’?” Niall asked.

Oh fuck.

“Yeah yeah, that’s it” Harry took a deep breath.

The phone call ended a long and excruciating 15 minutes later.

Harry huffed and laid back down on the bed, he went limp again, “For fucks sake!” he shouted to himself.

He was too tired to start again so fell asleep, vowing he would get himself off properly tomorrow.

-

The next day, Harry woke up to his phone buzzing on his bedside table.

Feeling a bit groggy, Harry doesn’t open his eyes, reaches his hand out and feels for his phone instead.

He grabs it and answers, “Ello?” his voice deep and sultry.

“Finally! Harry you need to get to school now! Come on!” Liam’s voice rings through the phone.

Harry drags a hand down his face, “Liam, what is going on?”

“Harry there’s no time to explain, just get to school now!” he hung up.

Liam sounded worried.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his phone, “Fuck!” he had 10 minutes before school starts.

He jumps out of bed, shrugs on his black skinny jeans from yesterday and one of his favourite oversized jumpers and runs to school.

When he arrived at school, he didn’t see many students there, bit odd, but he did see Zayn standing by the front gates.

“Zayn what’s going on?” Harry asked, worry a now permanent resident in his stomach.

“Harry we need to go into the forest, we need to meet Liam there?” Zayn said already starting to walk in the direction of the forest.

“What? Why?” Harry asked following behind him.

“Harry, Liam has a lead on the attacks now” Zayn said.

“Okay, but why do we have to go into the forest of all places?” Harry asks, a little confused.

“You’ll see” Zayn says.

The rest of the way to the forest, was in silence and they got there quicker than Harry thought.

They walk into the depths of the forest and see Liam standing by one of the large oak trees, standing behind it as if he was hiding from something but needs to keep a look out.

“Liam?” Harry asks, Liam turns around so fast, Harry is surprised that he doesn’t have whiplash.

Harry could see the fear in Liam’s eyes, “Shh shh” Liam places a finger to his lips.

Whoa, what the fuck.

“Liam, what’s going on?” Harry whispered.

“Niall, its Niall” Liam says.

“What’s happened to Niall? Is he okay?” Harry started to panic now, hands resting on Liam’s shoulders.

“No, Harry just look” Liam pointed back to where he was looking before, “Look what he has done!” Liam started to raise his voice.

Harry looked to where Liam had pointed to.

Harry couldn’t believe the sight in front of him.

Bodies were littered everywhere, covered the stretch of ground in front of them.

Harry could see Niall, and a body fell in front of him.

What the fuck.

Another figure was there with Niall, wait he knew that figure, he knew it anywhere.

But he didn’t look like Louis.

This Louis was fragile and timid, not the strong, healthy looking boy he first saw.

Harry walked forward and gained some ground before he was grabbed at the elbow by Liam.

“Harry, don’t! You don’t know what he is capable of!” Harry could clearly see the fear in Liam’s and Zayn’s eyes.

What was happening?

Harry stopped and looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Niall squared himself up to Louis, Louis’s hands outstretched in front of him.

There was an object in Niall’s hand, but Harry couldn’t quite see what it is.

Liam was holding Harry back, all he could do was watch.

Niall moved closer to Louis and moved his left hand forward.

A knife, it was a fucking knife.

Niall hit Louis straight in the gut, “Nooooooo!” Harry screamed as Louis slumped forward, hands on his abdomen.

Liam gasped and let go of Harry, Harry couldn’t get to Louis fast enough.

Niall seemed to have disappeared.

Harry skidded to the floor in front of Louis, hands roaming him, “Louis, Louis! Are you okay! Louisss!”

Harry started to cry, he placed both hands of either side of Louis’ beautiful face, “Louis!” he shook him, but he seemed to be losing him.

Louis was draining in front of him, Harry could see the life slipping away from him.

Louis’s eyes were hooded but he kept moving his mouth, trying to speak.

“Baby, babe, talk to me please!” Harry begged, whimpered even.

“Ha-Ha-Harry…” Louis mouth was dry, he was losing him.

“Yes baby, it’s me, I’m here, I’m here” Harry smiled a watery smile.

“I-I…” Harry could see he was trying so hard, “Louis please” The tears uncontrollable streaming down Harry’s face.

Louis swallowed hard, looked up into Harry’s eyes, “Harry, I lov-”

Louis’ eyes shut, he couldn’t hold on any longer. Louis slumped forward into Harry.

“Louis” Harry started to shake him, “Louis!”

Harry absolutely lost it. He was screaming and shaking, his body shivering.

He held Louis in his arms, and just sat there.

His beautiful boyfriend, was gone.

Just gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was afraid to open his eyes, this couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t.

Louis could not be gone.

In the short amount of time that Harry had known Louis, it felt like he had known him for years.

Louis brought a lot of sunshine to Harry’s life, to his normal, mundane life.

Harry, still with his eyes closed, he reached up to rub his eyes, his watery eyes.

He let out a deep sigh, as he ran his hands down his face.

He placed his hands by his side, and felt the rubble beneath his fingertips.

Harrys faced screwed up and the tears started flowing again, it was real, it was so fucking re-

Harry woke up in his own pool of sweat, he was absolutely drenched and panting as his eyes flew open and he tried to take in his surroundings.

He touched his chest, his legs, his bed cover, making sure that this was in fact reality.

His phone vibrated on his bedside table, he lunged for it, it was a message from Liam.

He unlocked his phone and saw that he had 104 missed calls from Louis.

Harry smiled so hard he thought his face would crack.

It was a dream. A fucking dream. Well, nightmare to be exact.

That was awful, just awful, that his mind could conjure up something like that.

Harry goes into the shower, to wash away those nasty thoughts.

-

Harry arrives at school, seeking out Liam.

He strides through the halls, looking back and forth between the students there.

He finally sees him and runs over to him.

“Liam, Liam!” Harry raises his hand so that he is easier to spot.

Liam turns around and smiles when he sees Harry.

“Hey Harry, you alright?” Harry nodded, “Im okay”

Harry looked at Liam, took in his face, he looked…tired.

Liam had purple shadows under his eyes, his eyes lacked that brightness they always had.

Now that Harry took in Liam’s appearance, he just looked…tired.

His clothes weren’t ironed, his hair was flat and he didn’t have that usual spring in his step, Harry must admit that Liam’s attempt at covering it up was good but he could tell that something was off.

“Harry?” Harry shook his head, “Sorry” he smiled.

“Liam, I need to talk to you” Liam nodded, he looked almost scared.

“Can you meet me at my house after school?” Harry asked and Liam nodded, “Ye-Yeah”

-

Harry heard a knock at his front door, that must be Liam.

Harry got the door, “Hey Liam” he smiled and they both walked through to the living room.

Harry then proceeded to tell Liam about the nightmare that he had last night.

Harry told him every last detail.

“Whoa Harry, that must have been intense” Liam looked paler than usual.

Harry nodded, “Mhmm it was”

“Im sorry, Harry” Liam lent forward and patted his knee.

Harry let out a sigh, his touch was comforting, “it’s okay”

Liam looked at the time and his eyes widen, “Er, sorry Harry, I um I have to go”

Liam got up fast and headed straight for the door, before Harry even made to get up.

“I’ll see you in class” Liam flew out of the door, Harry finally made it up and gave a mock salute to the door where Liam was a few seconds ago.

It was only 6:00pm.

-

The next couple of days were weird to say the least.

Harry had been keeping his distance from Louis, however he did notice that he had left town once again.

This common occurrence for Louis was really starting to get on Harry’s nerves.

And the fact that more animal attacks are happening, also worries him and still backs up Liam’s theory.

Apart from that, the weirdest thing of all, was that Liam has left town too.

He left no messages, no warning or indication that he was going to leave town, or in fact when he was going to come back.

Harry and Zayn are the two boyfriends, waiting for their boyfriends to come home.

Liam hasn’t told Zayn where he is either, it’s now just a waiting game for them both.

-

**Liam’s POV**

_A couple of days earlier…_

Just leaving Harry’s house and hearing their awful nightmare that he had, Liam knew he had to do something about it.

For a while now, he has been tracking Louis and his movements, following where he is going and what he has been up to.

He found out Louis’ recent location was quite nearby, he seemed to go there quite a few times, he just needed to find the right time to go.

Apparently this happened to be today.

Liam had to leave town, which also meant leaving Zayn.

He couldn’t tell Zayn about tailing Louis, Zayn obviously knew about Louis and the situation, he has known about it for a while, but he will be damned if he let Zayn get in the firing line of danger.

He would not let that happen. Ever.

Liam drove up to the plain that he had last found Louis, it looked familiar to what Harry had described in his dream.

He slowly got out of his car and made his way into the forest, slowly making sure not to make a sound.

He had a couple of the blades in his pocket, the same like the one he gave to Harry, the only blade that is capable of harming a vampire.

This needs to stop, all the killings need to be stopped.

He made his way deeper into the forest, thinking if he had the right place and was starting to think about turning around, until he heard shouting.

This kept him going, the voices were quite close now, he hid behind a tree, trying to be as stealthy as he could.

“Stop! This has to stop now!” Louis’ voice could be heard clearly through the plain.

“Why Louis? I thought this was fun for you?” A sneery voice jeered.

Who is that?

Liam didn’t recognise who that was, he tried to see who it was, but he didn’t want to get caught, not yet.

“You know I never wanted this, especially for it to get this far!” Louis was practically screaming, he seemed furious.

“What did you expect to happen Louis? This is who you are, why haven’t you accepted this?” The sneery voice said, this guy is such a creep.

Liam could tell that he was a vampire too though, both he and Louis smelt disgusting, they both had that vampire odour.

“Nick, why don’t you fucking understand?! This town is being destroyed!” Louis sounded like he was crying.

“Well Louis not without a little help from you” What a smug little bastard.

Right that’s it, Liam decided that he has heard enough.

He grabbed one of the blades out of his pocket, and made his way out of the trees into plain sight.

Both of the vampires turned to Liam, but before either of them could do anything, Liam flung the blade and it hit Dick or whatever his name is in the thigh.

He screamed so loud it rustled the trees, this should give Liam enough time to do what he has to do.

Louis rubbed at his eyes, “Liam? Wha-What are you doing here?” Liam could see the fear in his eyes.

“Save it Louis! How dare you! After all I have said to you!” Liam shouted, he couldn’t hold back his anger, he held another blade in front of him.

Louis held his hands out in front of him, his eyes flickered from the blade to Liam’s eyes, this sounded familiar to Harry’s dream also.

“Liam, it-its not what it looks like!” Louis was backing away, being cautious. What a prick.

His friend was screaming on the floor, but he was the least of his worries.

“No Louis, no more lies!” Liam flung the blade and it hit Louis in the shoulder.

The same blood curdling scream came from Louis.

Liam stormed his way over to Louis and stood over him.

“I have had enough of the lies, and how could you possibly do this to Harry?” Liam had never felt this kind of anger.

At the mention of his name, Louis seemed to have a breakdown, more tears flowed down his face as he cupped at his shoulder, “I didn’t-” Louis was shaking uncontrollably.

“Nope! No, Im not listening to your lies anymore” Liam grabbed Louis by his injured arm, another scream erupted from Louis.

“You’re going back to the Lamia” Liam said sternly.

Louis looked up at Liam, “No, n-n-n-n-no! Liam don’t make me go there! Please, Im begging!” Louis whimpered, he begged.

“You deserve to rot in hell, Louis” Liam grabbed onto Louis’ arm tighter, making sure it hurt.

Liam got right into Louis’ face, his mouth against his ear, “And another thing, you will never return here and you will never see Harry again. He doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t need to be with a monster like you” Liam spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you are liking this story! :)


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a week, a whole entire week that Harry and Zayn have been waiting for Liam and Louis’ return.

This behaviour was to be expected from Louis, he goes away for days at a time, but never from Liam, it was kind of scary.

This obviously affected Zayn the most, he was missing his boyfriend terribly, he became much more introverted than he was before, and sometimes he didn’t even show up to school.

Zayn didn’t even know if Liam was safe, he just had to trust the fact that he is, he knows it in his heart that Liam will return home safe and sound.

Harry was also worried about Louis, before this week he had been ignoring Louis after finding out the news that he is a vampire, he had to have some time to think.

He regrets that choice now as it has been a whole month since he has spoken to Louis, his boyfriend.

Well he wasn’t even sure about that now, what if Louis hated him?

Hated him for ignoring him, would he be able to forgive Harry?

Harry was hoping, praying, that both Liam and Louis would return home, to their boyfriends and then this whole mess could be sorted out.

Harry had still yet to question Louis about his situation, he had many questions that he had been dying to find out.

What also doesn’t calm Harry or Zayn’s nerves is the fact that these darn animal attacks are still happening around the town, it’s a wonder that there are people still alive around here.

So far there have been over 500 attacks and many people have also left town because of them.

The amount of deaths have also increased, the animal attacks have been getting more and more vicious, this now makes sense to the boys however, seeing as its vampires and they need to feed.

Harry and Zayn cannot obviously go to the police and give them information because they would sound like crazy people and would claim to be wasting their time.

No, this has been kept secret and will remain secret until this has been sorted out.

However, this won’t get sorted out, because Louis or Liam won’t answer their FUCKING PHONES.

Just because they are a different species, it is not an excuse to answer their phones, which are mobile that is the whole point, for Christ’s sake.

Day 8, was a Wednesday, Harry didn’t bother going to school, he hasn’t been all week and the same goes for Zayn, and they were both just waiting for news about their boys return.

It turns out that day 8 was the day that they were going to find out.

Liam text Zayn that he had arrived back in town and that he was sorry that he had to leave and that he was going to tell him and Harry why he had to leave.

Harry thought it best though to leave them alone to *cough cough* talk, I guess.

Harry was waiting patiently for any indication of Louis’ whereabouts, he was waiting for a text.

He didn’t get any.

The next day, Harry, Zayn and Liam decided not to go to school, so they all went over to Liam’s house instead.

Harry was hoping that Liam could shed some light on the situation with Louis, such as where the hell is he?

Harry had been badgering Liam about it, but Liam thought that it was best for Harry to find out in person.

That was never usually a sign of good news.

Harry’s heart was doing a thousand miles a minute and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, he felt so sick.

Finally after what felt a lifetime to Harry, they finally arrived at Liam’s house.

Harry couldn’t get into the house fast enough.

Liam and Zayn followed Harry and made their way to sit opposite him on the sofa.

Liam had a sullen look on his face, this did not reassure Harry at all.

“Liam, please” Harry pleaded, he waited long enough, longer even.

Liam sighed and looked at his hands, “Okay Harry, okay”

Another moment of silence passed between them.

Harry was very jittery, tapping both of his feet, the only sound that was filling the room.

Liam didn’t know how to say it, so he just came out with it, “Harry, Louis isn’t coming back”

Harry froze, “Like he isn’t coming back for a while, or he isn’t coming back ever?” Harry thinks he already knows the answer, he just hopes that he is wrong.

Liam nodded, “Harry he is not coming back at all”

Harry placed his head in his hands, ran his hands down his face once and pinched his lower lip with between his hands before placing them flat on his thighs, “is there a reason why he is not coming back?”

Harry had to know, he had to.

Liam sighed in a way that Harry didn’t like, it was almost patronising, “Harry, you know that he is dangerous”

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together, “He never hurt me and he never would”

Liam sighed again, “Harry, it was the possibility that he could do something, I also caught him in the act, I had to take him to the Lamia”

Harry’s stomach dropped, “You actually saw him murder a person?”

Liam looked like a deer trapped in the headlights and silence filled the room.

“Liam?” Harry looked at him.

“Well, not exactly” Liam almost cringed, he shrunk into himself.

Harry leaned forward, “So you’re telling me that you took Louis away even though you haven’t seen him do anything?”

“Um” Liam muttered.

“What the hell is the matter with you?!” Harry got to his feet, his arms flew into the air in despair.

“Harry he is dangerous” Liam stayed seated and somewhat calm.

Harry didn’t know how he and Zayn could just sit there. Do nothing.

“Liam how could you take away Louis away if you haven’t seen him kill anyone, you just took him away on some information from your angel people?” Harry was struggling not to get angrier than he already is.

“Harry, it is my duty-”

Liam was seriously trying to justify his actions.

“Do you think I care about your fucking duty?! I want my boyfriend back!” Angry tears were threatening to spill down Harry’s face.

“I am going to get my boyfriend back!” Harry stalked to the front door.

“Harry, don’t, its not safe!” Liam shouted.

“You know what? Screw you Liam!” Harry huffed and slammed the door.

He was going to find Louis.

He was going to see him again.

-

Louis POV

Arriving at the Lamia was scary.

He came in kicking and screaming, two massive guards either side of him, and the one was digging into his left arm which only recently had that bloody knife removed and it fucking hurt.

Liam was a bastard.

The Lamia was a horrid place to be and were horrible people to be around.

The Lamia are the vampire police and they run one of the world’s deadliest supernatural prisons.

The long dingy corridors, the creepy cell mates, just plain awful.

It also just so happened to be in plain sight of the mundanes of this world, and is only an hour away from Nottingham.

An hour away from home. From Harry.

Oh how much he has missed his baby.

Holding him, touching him, even smelling him and not in a vampire way either, just his smell, it felt like home, which he hadn’t ever had before.

And probably won’t get again because he is rotting in this cell.

He hasn’t stopped crying since he arrived, he is surprised that he hasn’t drowned in his own tears.

This cell was awful, about the size of a double bed, Louis spent the majority of his stay sitting in the damp corner, the moss growing above his head.

He needed to get out of here, as fast as possible.

-

Harry’s POV

He will find Louis and he will come back home, this needs to be sorted out.

Liam has told Harry where the Lamia is based, he didn’t know that it was so close to home.

It was quite scary actually, that vampires and supernatural creatures have been around Harry and his family for all of his life.

He knew it was dangerous for a human to go there alone, but he didn’t have any other choice, Liam was not going to help him.

He was going to get Louis back.

-

The next day Harry set out in search for the Lamia and the prison.

Apparently it is hidden in plain sight.

Of course it is, nothing can ever be simple can it?

All Harry wanted to do was save his vampire boyfriend, yeah his life was normal.

-

Liam’s POV

He had to go and find Harry, it is not safe for him to go there alone.

He gave Zayn a kiss goodbye, making sure that he would stay there, safe.

As a Guardian Angel he was there to protect Harry, he was doing a shit job at the moment.

But he was not going to let him walk in there alone.

Maybe he was too quick to judge Louis, because he technically didn’t see Louis kill anyone, but he was surrounded by dead bodies and was with the other vampire, what was he supposed to think?

He tracked Harry, which was much easier than tracking a 750 year old vampire, Liam didn’t realise how much of a klutz Harry was, he kept tripping over everything, even air.

Harry drove here and was now walking down the alley which leads to the entrance of the Lamia, he forgot he actually told Harry where it was, he wasn’t supposed to.

That doesn’t matter now though, he appeared in front of Harry, Harry didn’t even flinch, and he has lost count the amount of times that he has done this to him, at first as a joke.

“Liam move” Harry said sternly.

He was pissed, he couldn’t blame him.

“Harry, you cannot go in there alone, it’s a death trap, literally!” Liam was reasoning.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, “Okay”

“I’ll help you though” Liam said.

“Do you believe that he is innocent?” There was hope in Harry’s eyes.

“No I don’t, he’s a vampire Harry, but I would like to hear him out, I think I judged him unfairly” That was good enough for Harry, who simply nodded.

“It’s your fault that he is here in the first place” Harry said in an accusing tone.

“I know Harry, I know, but Im also here to help you out” Liam reasoned.

“Okay, okay” Harry raised his hands up, “So what’s the plan?”

“I don’t know, what were you going to do when you got here?” Liam asked.

“Um I don’t know I didn’t think that far ahead” Harry rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Okay I got a plan” Liam said triumphantly.

-

Harry’s POV

Liam explained the plan to him, it was as good as any other plan but he needs to lay off the marvel films, we’re not living in a batman film, much to his despair.

They both entered the Lamia quarters, it was how you would expect it to be, dark and dingy but weirdly classical.

Liam would talk to the person at the front desk as Harry sneaked off to find Louis’ cell, for a prison there is a surprising lack of guards and the security cameras haven’t worked for years, they are just there to scare those who walk in and encourage them to behave.

The vampires are surprisingly trusting as well, well they are speaking to Liam who is a known angel around these parts according to him.

Harry walked down the cells, he was wearing Liam’s jacket, which masked most of his human smell, which would draw him unnecessary attention.

The corridor of cells was long and dingy.

He can’t believe that Louis has been here, and the smell is just awful.

Wolf whistles could be heard as Harry made his way down, it made Harry cringe.

All eyes seemed to be on him as some of the other prisoners made kiss and sex noises, as Harry kept walking, which seemed to put all of the focus on Harry which was definitely not a good thing.

He found Louis in the cell at the bottom of the corridor. Finally.

He looked through the little slit of a window that he had and there he was.

His beautiful vampire boyfriend, was sitting in the corner of his disgusting cell.

He couldn’t believe that he was there, ten feet in front of him.

He was there in a rotten grey shirt and jeans that probably used to be black with a lot of holes in them.

“Louis? Baby?” Louis slowly looked up from his hands.

His face was swollen and hollowed, he looked grey.

“Ha-Harry?” Louis’ voice was cracked, his poor baby.

“Baby it’s me, Im here” Harry whispered, tears started to form.

Louis got up slowly, he must have lost a lot of energy.

He made his way to the door and placed a hand through the slit, Harry reached up to hold it.

He felt a rush of relief when they touched, it has been too long.

“Harry how did you get here?” Louis whispered.

“Liam is here too, babe we are going to get you out of here” Harry smiled a watery smile.

“Harry, how, there’s cameras everywhere” Louis sighed.

“No Louis they don’t work, they are just a prop” Harry looked down at the door, there was just a latch that separated them.

He unhooked it and opened the door, there he was standing in front of him, Louis, his Louis.

They both lunged for each other, they were finally in each other’s arms again, reunited.

“Aww Harry!” They both sniffled against each other, Louis flinched slightly, “Im sorry, Louis your arm” Louis started to laugh, “It’s okay, its okay, shh”

“Baby, I’ve missed you so much” They clung onto each other for what seemed like ages.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Harry and Louis turned around to see a guard.

Oh shit.

He knew this was too good to be true, too easy to get Louis out.

Louis moved Harry behind him, he put himself between Harry and the guard.

“Oi! I said, what’s going on here?” The guard was furious of course.

And Harry had no idea what to do, he grabbed onto the back of Louis’ shirt.

“Nothing to see here, officer” Louis said with all the confidence that he could muster, which being in the state that he is currently in, is not a lot.

The guard walk toward them and Louis pushed back onto Harry moving them backwards.

“It doesn’t look like nothing” Shit this guard was big.

He was built like a door and was most likely a vampire which makes him even scarier to Harry.

Oh fuck.

The guard was still walking towards them, and there is only a limited amount of space available.

“Louisss” Harry whimpered, he felt useless, defenceless.

Louis reached behind him and held Harry’s hand, it was probably the only comfort before the evitable happened.

Harry grabbed on tight.

The guard raised his hand and they both flinched before a cry could be heard.

The scream didn’t come from either Louis or Harry, they both opened their eyes to the guard’s shocked, frozen face as he fell to his knees.

Behind him, Liam was there, knife in hand.

The guard fell to the floor, a knife in his back.

“Liam!” Harry cheered, he ran forward and hugged him.

“Hey, come on now, let’s leave, this place gives me the creeps” Liam dramatically shivered.

Louis and Liam both looked at each other and nodded, hopefully a truce is in the air.

They both made their way back down the long corridor and out of the Lamia, into the cool, fresh air.

They all made their way back to Harry’s car in silence, when they got there, they all stared at each other.

Louis and Harry were still holding each other’s hand, they haven’t let each other go yet.

Louis looked worried, “So you know then?” Louis didn’t look up and he suddenly found the floor really interesting.

“Yeah kinda, I think we need to talk” Harry said, “I have a lot of questions”

Louis looked up and saw that Harry was smiling at him, he was confused, “Wait, you’re not mad?”

Harry shrugged, “I was never mad, scared maybe but im not mad” he stated.

“Of course baby, anything you want to know” Louis seemed relieved.

“First things first you need to explain what is happening with these killings” Harry said seriously.

Louis’ eyes widened, “Okay”

“Harry could you get in the car, I would like to speak with Louis alone, if that’s alright?” Liam smiled.

Harry nodded and made his way into the car.

Louis looked at Liam, “Listen, thanks for-”

Liam’s face tensed up and he pointed a finger and hit Louis in the chest, “No you listen Tomlinson, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, now the only reason that I got you out of that prison was because of Harry. I am here to protect him, and he made a valid point about you. Now I don’t know for sure if you are involved with these attacks that have been happening around town, but let me tell you if I find out that you have had any part in them, then you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye and I will take you back there, where you can rot for all eternity, okay?” Liam smiled and smoothed out Louis’ shirt.

Louis nodded quickly, speechless, “Good, now we can go home” Liam said too sweetly, as he led Louis to the car.

He grabbed Louis left arm, and pressed his thumb into the wound where the blade was, “Argh!” Louis whimpered.

“Remember what I said Tomlinson, Im here only to protect Harry” Liam smirked.

Louis nodded, too tired to fit back.

This needed to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave comments/kudos if you're liking it! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Louis and Harry had just spent the last 6.5 hours sitting and talking on Harry's bed.

 

Talking about everything; the killings, the vampires and the angels, Liam, their relationship – all of it.

 

Louis feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

 

Even though Harry has known for some time about him, it finally feels right for it to come out of his mouth and explain things how we wanted to.

 

“I thought you were gonna be angry” Louis said, holding onto Harry hand, his thumb gliding up and down, side to side, on the back of his hand.

 

Ever since they got back from the prison, they both made sure that they were constantly in contact with each other, touching one another, it has been so long since they have been together like this.

 

Harry was finally getting some answers, and the whole situation was starting to make more sense.  
  
He was starting to understand more about Louis' past life, the situations and difficulties he has been through.

 

Harry hummed, “Angry, no, surprised, shocked, yes” he smiled at the end, “It's kinda sexy actually” Harry’s voice got noticeably deeper.

 

It sent a shiver down Louis’ spine, he arched an eyebrow, “Oh really?” he said as seductively as he could.

 

He was a little bit shocked as to how someone as mundane as Harry could do something so simple and yet it was damn sexy at the same time, then again its Harry we are talking about.

 

Harry must feel the same way as Louis could hear Harry’s heartbeat getting faster, he noticed that his palms were becoming sweaty, oh the perks of being a vampire.

 

They both leaned in, Louis sliding his hand up Harrys arm to rest on his shoulder, his other hand resting on Harry’s upper thigh, Harry started to make a noise that Louis could only really describe as growling as they both leaned in further, their lips nearly touching.

 

A little bit further……they both sighed as their lips touched, this, Harry thought, is what home feels like.

 

Being against Louis’ lips again, it was absolute bliss and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They both moved into the kiss, it was getting more powerful, more intense, more heated.

 

Harry moved forward, his hands going up to Louis’ hair, running through, grabbing and tugging at the ends, in consequence making Louis moan.

 

Louis grabbed Harry and shoved him down, pinning down his shoulders, moving back into the kiss again, Harry being the sexy person that he is, starts to grind his hips into Louis’, creating the friction that they both crave and desire, relieving some of the tension that has grown between them.

 

Louis groaned, “Mmm Harry” They both kept going, they both needed this, it has been so long.

 

Lots of tongue, lots of touching, this was happiness, until Louis started to pull away.

 

“Harry I have to go” Louis sighed, Harry whined, “Nooo” he said in such a cute voice, he really was adorable.

 

“Harry, you know I have to go” Louis reasoned.

 

Harry huffed and they both sat up, Harry crossed his arms like a child, “doesn't mean i like it”  
  
Louis moved to go, because he had lost so much energy when he was  in the Lamia prison, he has to rebuild his strength again.  
  
He had to feed.  
  
This meant more time away from each other and that is the last thing that either of them wanted but Harry wanted Louis to be healthy.  
  
He had still loads of questions, he still didn't know who is the one doing the killings, if Louis is involved in the killings, there were just so many more questions in his head.  
  
But he was glad that he was able to know more about Louis' past, he felt closer knowing the darker sides of him.  
  
The sides that he doesn't reveal.  
  
-  
  
**Louis POV**  
  
Just sitting down then with Harry, telling him more or less his life story was just....brilliant.  
  
It felt fantastic to have someone else, someone he trusts, to know the secrets that he has been hiding about himself for years.  
  
It has been such a hard life, keeping himself to himself, not allowing anyone to get close to him.  
  


There is still a lot more that Harry should know about Louis, and he will in time, just not yet.

  
It's refreshing and feels amazing that he is now able to have that with someone.  
  
He thought that he had that, once.  
  
Currently, Louis was walking down through the forest, looking for something harmless to chow down on.  
  
He had lost so much health when he was put in the prison, he had to feed again so he can feel like his normal self and not feel so ill.  
  
His arm was slowly healing again, because of his dramatic health loss, his arm couldn't recover as fast as it normally would.  
  
That really fucking hurt actually.  
  
That is one of the pains that will be seared into his brain like a branding iron for the rest of his life and he will have the scar permanently on his arm too, as a memory.  
  
He liked walking through the woods though, reminded him of the home that he knew before.  
  
It was peaceful, calming.  
  
However, so many things were rushing through his head, so many answers to all of Harry's endless questions.  
  
Harry had so many, but you can't blame the kid, of course he would have thousands of questions to ask his vampire boyfriend - nothing out of the ordinary then.

 

He smiled to himself, Harry, his Harry.

 

Everything about him made him smile.

 

Even some of the daft questions he was asking like, "can you see yourself in the mirror?"

 

What made Louis laugh the most was the way that Harry asked it, it was so sincere, his eyes were wide, just like a child's.

 

Everything he does just makes Louis smile so wide that his face constantly hurts from smiling too hard and too wide.

 

And Harry was his, he will never let him go, unless that is what Harry wanted.

 

Until Harry explicitly asks him to leave him alone, he will never leave his side, he will protect him and care for him like any good boyfriend should.

 

Louis hears a squeak somewhere to his left, dinner is ready.

 

He pounces on the squirrel, making sure it's death is not painful.

 

Louis does feel bad for the squirrel, he probably had a little squirrel family with hopes and dreams for his little squirrel babies to be the best they can be with nut gathering, but Louis had to eat and he would rather not eat another human.

 

Especially because things have been going so well with Harry.

 

After his dinner, he feels so much better, much more like himself, animal blood doesn't have the same effect as human blood, but it will keep him going, it just means that he has to leave town more regularly.

 

Along with the questions in his head, that Harry placed there, he had other thoughts on his mind, such as Nicolas.

 

Nicolas is his creator and all time boss vampire, who is not to be messed with.

 

Louis has kept in contact with him, especially because he has been hanging around this area, Louis wanted to make sure that he was staying out of trouble.

 

As Nicolas is Louis' creator, they have a special bond, which can sometimes be helpful as well as a hindrance.

 

_Flashback 1265_

 

_Louis had spent the day at the park, with his two sisters, Felicity and Charlotte._

 

_He went to go and pick some wood for the fire and some berries for their dinner._

 

_The three of them delved deep into the forest, the best berries are right in the middle of the forest, have the best juices._

 

_It was quite far from home, a couple of miles away, but those berries were worth it._

 

_Deeper and deeper they all went, in a little line, Louis being the oldest and the only boy, had to go first._

 

_Louis went slightly to the left, "Come on girls, keep up!" He shouted, noticing the other girls were trailing behind._

 

_With a thud, Louis dropped some of the wood he was holding, "umph" Louis bent down to retrieve his lost wood._

 

_When coming back up he noticed a pair of boots in front of him, unusually close._

 

_"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there" Louis started apologising to the stranger that he didn't even see coming._

 

_He looked up and saw what had to be the most beautiful person, boy, he had ever seen._

 

_Tall, dark and handsome, he was just wow._

 

_Long brown hair, that was tousled by the wind, but looked nicely put together._

 

_Louis had to be careful not to show too much interest in this beautiful boy, it wasn't exactly encouraged for boys to like boys._

 

_It was frowned upon and punishable by death, so it wasn't good to go around and tell other boys that they were cute._

 

_Louis had learnt that the hard way, when his mother first heard Louis say something about him having more interest in boys than girls, he had a paddle smacked onto his body so hard he had bruises for days._

 

_His mother has not accepted that her son likes boys, but Louis just keeps his fantasies to himself and his preferences._

 

_Whenever his mother brought up the fact that she would like Louis to marry a lovely little girl, such as Eleanor down the round._

 

_Louis didn't doubt the fact that Eleanor was pretty, of course she was a nice looking girl and very polite, she just wasn't Louis' type...at all._

 

_This boy right in front of him was Louis' type for definite._

 

_The boy looked down to Louis, he had dark eyes, framed with long beautiful lashes and arched eyebrows, this boy was breathtaking._

 

_Louis was also pretty sure that the boy in front of him heard the hitch in his throat because he smirked down and looked at Louis' lips, danger was apparent in his eyes._

 

_This excited Louis, seeing the spark in this strangers eyes, gave Louis a thrill he hadn't felt in a while, Louis was actually getting too excited, he lowered the pile of wood he was holding in front of his crotch and he could feel his face burning up._

 

_How embarrassing. Louis hopes that the boy does not understand that he would like to take him right here right now, because he does not want to die, not now._

 

_The boy however in front seemed  to be amused by it all._

 

_He nodded his head, down to where Louis was holding his pile of wood, "you okay there?" He smirked, clearly enjoying the pain that Louis was obviously going through._

 

_"Y-yeah I'm fine" Louis tried to sound more confident than he felt and he failed miserably._

 

_The boy held out his hand, "I'm Nicolas, what's your name?" Louis sized up the hand that was held in front of him, long smooth fingers, quite a large hand, which could be doing many things to him at this point._

 

_The smoothness of this boys, Nicolas', voice, was just turning on Louis even more, this was so not fair, he just looked at the hand in front of him, contemplating whether he should just run away with his wood and his hard on._

 

_No he shouldn't, his mother didn't raise him to be rude, he took a deep breath and, tried to think of something horrible as he moved the wood to his left hand, still making sure that he is covering the majority of his crotch and reached out to shake Nicolas' hand, "H-hey I'm Louis" he tried to smile and say confidently, again completely failing._

 

_He mentally rolled his eyes and smacked himself across the back of the head._

 

_"Mm Louis" Nicolas hummed, the way that his name rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, was just magical._

 

_Louis was in complete awe._

 

_"What brings you to the woods, dear Louis?"  Nick said, his eyes narrowed as he looked Louis up and down once again, his eyes lingered on his crotch for longer than what was needed._

 

_Louis was loving every minute of it, lapping it up, but he doesn't believe that he could of gotten any redder even if he tried._

 

_"I'm um, just um, picking up some um, wood for the fire" Louis said, still mentally slapping himself for acting like a complete and utter moron around this guy._

 

_Nick hummed again, "it does seem like it's going to be a cold one tonight", he looked around him, before his eyes flashed quickly back to Louis'. Louis found it hard to look away._

 

_Louis was still holding his wood, trying desperately but failing miserably to get rid of his hard on._

 

_This hasn't happened to him before, not with a boy he has met and is standing right in front of, it was different if he was dreaming, that's just a regular occurrence._

 

_"It's a shame that we don't have each other to keep warm" Nick purred._

 

 

 

_Louis couldn't tell if he was joking or not._

 

_Nick stepped forward, Louis didn't move an inch, he couldn't even if he tried._

 

_"W-What do you mean?" Louis stuttered. His face probably going an unimaginable and horrific red._

 

_"Louis, we both know exactly what I mean and I know that you would like that too" Nick kept coming closer and closer._

 

_"N-no no I don't", Louis didn't sound very convincing, even to himself._

 

_Nick reached out his hand and curled a loose bit of hair around Louis' ear, his touch sent thrills through his body._

 

_"I think somebody is telling a fib" Nick smirked once again._

 

_He leaned closer towards Louis, Louis' heart beating faster and faster, as he did, he could smell Nick now too, he smelled wonderful, like a musky smell._

 

_Closer, he leaned closer still, his scent getting stronger and stronger, until what seemed like ages, their lips finally touched._

 

_Heat went through Louis' body, it was ignited, he dropped the wood at his feet and held onto Nicks hips so he wouldn't fall._

 

_Nick kept his hand attached to Louis' hair and he places his other hand on Louis' waist, occasionally squeezing, making Louis even more turned on._

 

_This kiss was heated, tongues were involved, so wet and sloppy and Louis absolutely loved it._

 

_The kiss only felt like it just started before Nick was pulling away and stepped away from Louis._

 

_Louis made a very embarrassing sound, which can only be described as a whimper as he moved away, away from the heat, he was already getting cold, just as Nick just said._

 

_"That's what I mean, but more" Nicks eyes shone brightly and he raised his eyebrows at the end of his sentence._

 

_Louis flushed, red and hot, was just focusing on getting his heartbeat back to a regular pace._

 

_Until he heard a shrill shriek from deep inside the forest, which sounded exactly like....shit he completely forgot about his sisters._

 

_Louis' eyes widened as he started whipping his head around so fast, trying to see if he can spot them._

 

_"Louis?" Even Nick seemed a bit cautious, "are you okay?"_

 

_Louis shook his head, "no I'm not" he started walking in a random direction, every second, turning his head to make sure that he hasn't just missed them._

 

_He's surprised he hasn't hurt his neck, from the way he's abruptly turning his head._

 

_"What's the matter?" Nick appeared by his side, so fast, faster than humanly possible, it was kind of weird, but maybe Louis didn't even walk that far._

 

_"My sisters came here with me, I don't know where they are!" Louis started to panic._

 

_He got distracted by this good looking boy that he completely forgot about his own family and responsibilities._

 

_Nick stood in front of Louis, "can you mov-" Nick placed his hands on Louis' shoulder, "hey hey, shh, I don't think they have gone too far, they'll be okay"_

 

_Louis sighed, "yeah okay" he took a deep breath and found his way back to the track, trying to compose himself, and trying not to panic._

 

_"Charlotte! Felicity! Hello?!" He shouted as loud as he could._

 

_He even heard Nick shout for them too, that's nice of him._

 

_Louis kept walking along the path that he took, he then saw something that he had never wanted to see. Ever._

 

_Louis screamed, he shrieked, he started to bawl his eyes out._

 

_What happened._

 

_In front of him were both of his sisters, he didn't want to believe that the worst had happened._

 

_He didn't want to believe it all._

 

_He ran towards them, their bodies on the ground, he kneeled next to them, placing his hands on either sides of their necks._

 

_Louis screamed again and his tears were streaming down his face, his beautiful little sisters, lifeless in front of him._

 

_What had he done in life to deserve this?_

 

_He slumped to the floor, held his head in his hands as he cried._

 

_Nick came beside him with a gasp, "oh no"_

 

_Louis felt a hand on his back, he leant back into, trying to find some comfort from it._

 

_“Shh Louis, shh” Louis turned into Nick, crying onto his shoulder._

 

_Louis was shivering all over, the tears was taking it out of him, his whole body just sagged against Nick, he didn't want this to be true._

 

_His sisters, were there, just lying there._

 

_They were never going to grow up, never have a husband, never have kids._

 

_Never going to experience life._

 

_That just made him sob harder._

 

_Louis just sat there for a while, in Nick’s arms, who is still a stranger, more or less, but Louis had found comfort in him, this beautiful stranger._

 

_Once Louis had felt like he was able to speak and the frog in his throat had departed, he looked up at Nick - still in his arms - “Thank you” he tried to smile, but failed._

 

_Nick smiled softly down at Louis, “That’s okay, I know how you feel, I just recently lost my mother” he ran his thumb along Louis’ cheek, wiping away some of the tears._

 

_“Oh no”, Louis gasped, “I’m so sorry” Tears had started to come down Louis’ face again._

 

_Nick hummed again, he stood up and held his hands out for Louis, Nick motioned his head for Louis to come, Louis grabbed his hands and stood up slowly, taking deep breaths and making sure that he doesn't fall to the floor again._

 

Louis had been walking for a while now, he made it to the clearing where he has been coming for the past few weeks.

 

He loves it here, one day he is going to bring Harry here, it's so quiet and secluded, and he happened to find it by chance.

 

He took a wrong turn one day and found it, buts its so beautiful, no flowers, just grass and the big oak trees in the distance, showing how far the forest spans.

 

He finds a patch of grass near to the edge of the clearing and sits under one of the large trees.

 

He hasn't thought about his sisters for a while, but when he was in the prison he had a lot of time to think about what was important to him.

 

One of those things was that he was never able to say goodbye to them.

 

He would never be able to hear their voices again, never be able to hear their laughter again, when they were upset, nothing, and that is the most difficult thing to come to terms with.

 

He never should've left them in the forest, he didn't mean to, but they were his sisters and they should have never been out of his sight.

 

That is one of his biggest regrets of his life, and he has had a long life.

 

He still hasn't told Harry the truth about his sisters, only because he still hasn't come to terms with it himself.

 

Louis has been on this planet for 750 years, he has lived through 8 centuries, so many different eras, adapting to the different lifestyles that have come about, all the new things that humans have created.

 

The human race are magical people, they never fail to fascinate Louis, so many different opinions, lifestyles, emotions, it amused him.

 

He of course was never supposed to of experienced this, we should have died back in the 13th century after growing old and surrounded by his children with Eleanor living at their little cottage in the village.

 

He is here because of Nick.

 

This is all Nicks fault, he is the one who changed him.

 

He used to blame Nick, hate him for it but eventually he got over that.

 

Nick used to be his life, his love, but that wasn't supposed to last forever and it didn't.

 

Nick is a very manipulative person and he could make anyone do absolutely anything for him.

 

Louis thought that he was special to Nick, he was wrong.

 

_It had been a couple of months since the incident in the woods, Louis preferred not to talk about it, he told his mother about it and she reacted in a similar manner how Louis did._

 

_She doesn't really speak anymore, Louis and her haven't really had a conversation other than asking each other about their days, it was a tough and difficult situation for the both of them, he understood, it was absolutely heart breaking._

 

_Louis continued to blame himself, however his mother didn't, she just said that it was one of those things._

 

_Louis just couldn't see how she doesn't think that it is his fault, how can it not be?_

 

_Nick has been great for the past few months, he has been helping Louis to cope and to deal with his loss._

 

_They had started this little rendezvous, since they met really, which was a pretty shit day but Nick has been this little beacon of hope for Louis._

 

_They have been meeting up in the forest away from the village so that they can't be found or discovered._

 

_Kissing behind the back of trees with blowjobs and handjobs and the like._

 

_It was a lot of fun to sneak away, to be secretive, almost as if he was doing something wrong, well he was, but Louis absolutely loved it._

 

_It was like he was being taken away from reality for a little while and Nick was taking him to a different place, an escape._

 

_One night, when Nick and Louis met up in the depths of the forest and they started to get down to what they usually do._

 

_Nick had Louis up against a true, it was a steamy make out session, lots of tongue involved._

 

_Nick had started to move from Louis' mouth and work his way down, started to lick and suck at Louis' neck._

 

_Nick had started to grind against Louis, crotch against crotch, the feeling was pure bliss._

 

_Nick started going harder, going faster, "Louis you're so incredibly beautiful, would be a shame for you to go to waste" Nick purred into Louis' ear._

 

_Louis groaned so loud, it was almost embarrassing, but he didn't care, all he cared about was the heat and the friction that Nick's body was providing him._

 

_Nick was really going to town on Louis' neck, it felt really nice until, "ahh!" Louis squeaked._

 

_Nick was biting down really hard and sucking, it might have felt nice, if he wasn't as rough, Louis didn't like it._

 

_He started to push against Nick, trying to stop him, to move him away, but Nick wouldn't budge, it seemed to Louis like that just encouraged him to go harder and harder._

 

_"Nick, s-stop" Louis tried to push against Nick's chest, it didn't help that Louis was a couple of inches shorter than him._

 

_Nick grunted and kept going, shoved Louis harder against the tree, Louis whimpered as his spine hit the back of the tree with a thump, spots started to appear in his vision._

 

_What the hell was Nick doing ?_

 

_He is going too far, but Louis can't find the strength to stop him._

 

_He tried pushing against him again, but Nick grabbed Louis by his shirt again and slammed him once more against the tree, with a "oomph" Louis slumped against the tree, this blow hit him hard._

 

_Nick still attached to his neck, biting and sucking hard, Louis' vision started going, black filling his mind._

 

_Louis couldn't focus on anything else but the searing pain of his neck, it was excruciating._

 

_Nick was standing in front of Louis now, he didn't even noticed that Nick had stopped._

 

_What was he even doing?_

 

_Is this witchcraft?_

 

_What has Nick done to him?_

 

At the time of course Louis had no idea what Nick had done to him.

 

He eventually found out, in the end.

 

_Louis woke up against a tree, his head pounding._

 

_He rubbed his eyes, and looked around his surroundings, Nick was standing in front of him, looking a bit sheepish._

 

_"Nick?" Louis said in a small voice, his throat was very dry._

 

_Nick came forward and stood in front of him, Louis never noticed how graceful he walked, how elegant he was._

 

_Louis looked at Nick and he seemed to be...brighter. Like everything was more in focus, every detail could be seen and Louis recognised it._

 

_"How are you?" Nick asked, Louis flinched back at how loud Nick's voice was, "shh" Louis placed a finger against his lips._

 

_Nick chuckled. "Sorry" he smiled._

 

_Louis rubbed at his head, "what happened?" Nick appeared right in front of Louis, staring directly into his eyes, placing his hands either side of Louis' face._

 

_"You are a vampire Louis"  Nick nodded._

 

_"A vampire? Really?" Louis asked, curious._

 

_"Mhmm" Nick nodded again, still staring directly at Louis._

 

_Louis' eyes widened and he started to smile, "no way" Louis started to clap hysterically, "that's so cool!"_

 

_Nick smiled, "I hoped you would say that"_

 

Louis at that time didn't understand what had happened.

 

It wasn't until a couple of centuries later, that he was told what really happened.

 

As Nick was one of the first vampires on this planet, he has some special powers that normal vampires don't have, such as manipulation.

 

Nick is able to tell you exactly how to act, what to say, how to think, simply by looking into his victim's eyes and telling them.

 

This is how Louis was told he was a vampire, Nick told Louis how to act simply by thinking it in his head as he was staring into his eyes.

 

Louis had found this out by accident, he overheard another vampire that Nick created talking to him about Louis.

 

He burst through and told Nick exactly where to go and he hadn't seen him since, until now.

 

Nick's return brings back so many dark and terrible memories, the biggest is the death of his sisters and their relationship.

 

They were together, Louis thought that Nick was so special and that Nick thought the same of Louis, when in reality it wasn't like that, again Nick had manipulated him into thinking that everything he did was good and okay.

 

Louis wasn't able to think on his own or make decisions on his own.

 

He was just a rag doll to Nick.

 

Louis had learnt not to be angry at him, but now he doesn't know what to feel, because Nick is threatening the one place that Louis has been able to call home.

 

 

His Harry.

 

Nothing is going to get in the way of him.

 

With Harry, that is what is real.

 

Everything that they have together has been so much better than when Louis was with Nick, more passion, more lust, more feelings, everything was just better with Harry.

 

Their relationship has not been based on manipulation.

 

They both have mutual liking for each other, although, Louis thought that could have been over when Harry found out the truth about him.

 

Louis will protect Harry to the ends of the earth, but if only he could find out what Nick was up to.

 

Why is he here?

 

Why has he returned?

 

What is his business?

 

Louis will find out.

 

He was still sitting in the clearing, he didn't realise how much time he had spent there today.

 

This has been the longest amount of time that he has allowed himself to think of his sisters, he used to keep blocking out their memory, but just remembering all of it now, the way they lay there, cold, lifeless, the marks on their neck, was just horrible and sent shivers down his spine.

 

He wishes that Harry was here for comfort, he was good with stuff like that.

 

Harry must have been starting to worry where he was, it has been about three days since he left.

 

He decided to text him, to give him peace of mind.

 

**Louis: hey babe, I'm gonna start heading home now, see you soon xx**

 

He placed his phone beside him, and leaned back resting on both of his hands, taking in the view for the last time before heading back.

 

His phone vibrated telling him that Harry sent him a message back, Louis' eyes widened when he saw the text.

 

**Harry: I'm so horny for you, only you, so ready for you**

 

Is Harry seriously trying to sext ?

 

Maybe he had gotten better since the last time he had tried it.

 

**Louis: tell me baby, what are you doing**

 

It's great when Harry is in this mood, he's just so damn sexy.

 

Really turns Louis on, what makes it even better is that Louis is outside, technically in public or at least has the possibility of being caught.

 

**Harry: I'm here, no clothes, ready for you, so hard for you, stroking myself**

 

 

Harry has been getting better.

 

He has been certainly practising , Louis doesn't know how, doesn't care, because this is seriously hot.

 

**Louis: I'd love to be there with you, teasing you, making you even harder for me**

 

Louis smirks, he knows that Harry loves it when he takes control.

 

Harry is a definite submissive.

 

However, he does have tendencies to be a good dom too.

 

Louis likes that they can both be either and its so hot.

 

Even though Harry and Louis have only had sex once, the possibilities were endless as to what they could do.

 

They have spoken about it, doing what they are doing now, of what they could do and would do to each other.

 

So when it actually comes to it, they will already know what the other likes and it will be so good.

 

**Harry: I'd like that very much**

 

Louis hummed.

 

**Louis: I thought you would baby**

 

Louis started making his way back home.

 

His home, to Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything seemed to be slowly getting back to normal again.

 

Harry and Louis have been working on their relationship as well as Liam and Zayn.

 

Liam hasn't really been the most supportive of Louis and Harry's relationship, which is growing stronger and stronger every day.

 

Liam seems to think that Harry hadn't noticed but he has, Harry is glad though that he hasn't been speaking bad of Louis - well around him at least.

 

Even though Louis hasn't told Harry who has been doing the killings, he believes that Louis is not involved.

 

He couldn't be, Louis isn't like that.

 

Spending more and more time with Louis, Harry couldn't see why Louis would have any part of that.

 

Of course when he first got turned, Harry could understand that because he didn't have any other choice, he had to become strong.

 

Liam constantly reminds Harry of that horrible knife that he has given him, disguised as a bloody pen, which he can use at any time he would like, if he feels in danger, and Harry just scoffs at it every time.

 

Louis also mention some guy called Nick, his creator, who sounds like an absolute douchebag from what he heard, which wasn't a lot because Louis seemed to skip that bit.

 

Probably nothing important.

 

It was so interesting to hear about Louis' life back then, but it also makes him wonder if Louis has any family now.

 

Harry was sure that Louis mentioned something about having sisters, but how does that work?

 

Are they vampires too?

 

Harry didn't want to pry but at the same time he was so interested and very nosy, but he will wait until Louis is ready to tell him.

 

-

**Liam POV**

 

Liam couldn't believe the last few days, couldn't believe that he saved a bloody vampire, who is not innocent - well doesn't think that he is innocent anyway.

 

Liam had to act like he didn't catch Louis speaking so suspiciously to that person in the forest to Harry.

 

_“Stop! This has to stop now!” Louis’ voice could be heard clearly through the plain._

_“Why Louis? I thought this was fun for you?” A sneery voice jeered._

_Who is that?_

_Liam didn’t recognise who that was, he tried to see who it was, but he didn’t want to get caught, not yet._

_“You know I never wanted this, especially for it to get this far!” Louis was practically screaming, he seemed furious._

_“What did you expect to happen Louis? This is who you are, why haven’t you accepted this?” The sneery voice said, this guy is such a creep._

_Liam could tell that he was a vampire too though, both he and Louis smelt disgusting, they both had that vampire odour._

_“Nick, why don’t you fucking understand?! This town is being destroyed!” Louis sounded like he was crying._

_“Well Louis not without a little help from you” What a smug little bastard._

_Right that’s it, Liam decided that he has heard enough._

_He grabbed one of the blades out of his pocket, and made his way out of the trees into plain sight._

_Both of the vampires turned to Liam, but before either of them could do anything, Liam flung the blade and it hit Dick or whatever his name is in the thigh._

_He screamed so loud it rustled the trees, this should give Liam enough time to do what he has to do._

_Louis rubbed at his eyes, “Liam? Wha-What are you doing here?” Liam could see the fear in his eyes._

_“Save it Louis! How dare you! After all I have said to you!” Liam shouted, he couldn’t hold back his anger, he held another blade in front of him._

_Louis held his hands out in front of him, his eyes flickered from the blade to Liam’s eyes, this sounded familiar to Harry’s dream also._

_“Liam, it-its not what it looks like!” Louis was backing away, being cautious. What a prick._

_His friend was screaming on the floor, but he was the least of his worries._

_“No Louis, no more lies!” Liam flung the blade and it hit Louis in the shoulder._

 

Curse Harry.

 

Liam knew what he had heard that day and it sounds so suspicious, how could not be involved with all the killings?

 

However he did promise Harry that he would only take Louis away if he actually saw with his own eyes, that Louis had killed a human.

 

What was also weird is that, the guy that was with Louis - the more that Liam thinks about him - the more Liam is confident that he knows who that person is, just doesn't remember.

 

How strange.

 

**Louis POV**

 

Minding his own business, Louis decided to go to the local cafe in town, for some time to think and try to see who is doing more of the killings.

 

He did have an idea about who it could be, but he wasn't sure, didn't want to tell anyone until he was absolutely sure.

 

He knows that Nick is involved though, after that talk in the forest which Liam rudely interrupted, he could of found out then, what's the motive behind it before Liam went around stabbing everyone with that bloody knife.

 

He opened the door and was welcomed with a smell of freshly baked goods and the wonderful aroma of coffee.

 

He loved that smell, one of the best in the world, second to Harry of course.

 

He sat down at his usual table in the corner of the little cafe, so he wouldn't get disturbed.

 

Not that he would anyway, as a lot of the locals have left town because of all of the killings, this town has been becoming more empty ever since.

 

This mess has to be sorted or else this place will become a desert town and no one will visit.

 

A lovely waitress came and gave him his usual tea and biscuits - he loves the smell of coffee just not the taste - nothing beats good ol Yorkshire tea.

 

Holding his mug in his hands, he just sits there and contemplates the past few days events, trying to think of a reason that Nick has to be involved in the killings of all of these innocent people.

 

He heard the chime of the bell, meaning someone else is coming into the warm cafe, Louis looks up out of interest and sees Liam.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, "not this joker again" he mutters under his breath.

 

Liam makes his way to the other side of the cafe, and sits down opposite someone who Louis can't see.

 

Must be a date, Louis thought, him and Zayn.

 

Louis goes back to sipping his tea, when suddenly he hears it.

 

That voice again.

 

He listens hard to try and see who this person is speaking to, as a vampire has excellent hearing, all he has to do is focus on a voice, it's almost like tuning and turning up the radio.

 

It's Liam, liam is speaking to the voice.

 

To Nick.

 

Why the fuck is Nick and Liam meeting here?

 

How did they know each other?

 

What?

 

Louis eyes widen as he heard bits of their conversation, "it's been you, only you"

 

Louis gasped, Nick and Liam are together?

 

Can't be.

 

He loves Zayn, that's clear for everyone to see.

 

"So what are we going to do about our little situation?" This time it was Nick who spoke, Louis never realised how creepy he was.

 

"Zayn is gone" Liam said.

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Where the fuck has Zayn gone?

 

Louis is surprised that they can't hear him, with all the racket he is making.

 

They can't smell him, because he is wearing one of Harry's jumpers, which masks his smell quite well, and with the amount of time they have been spending together, Louis probably just smells like Harry anyway.

 

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing though.

 

Liam has left Zayn for Nick?

 

Seriously?

 

Louis couldn't stay there anymore, he went to leave, thank god he was wearing a coat as well so all he had to do was put up his hood and sneak out trying not to draw attention to himself.

 

He did that successfully.

 

But seriously, what the fuck is going on?

 

Liam wasn't involved in these killings was he?

 

He's been trying so hard to blame Louis for them, maybe he is trying to cover his own back?

 

So many things are running through Louis' head right now, he had to go and talk to someone about it.

 

He'll go to Harry and then he'll go to Zayn.

 

-

 

Louis quickly went to Harry's house, knocked on the door as loudly as he could.

 

"Come on Harry" Louis was shuffling from one foot to another, "come on, come on, come on"

 

He knocked on the door again.

 

He heard Harry shuffling down the stairs and getting his key.

 

Eventually, the door opened and Harry was standing there in his boxers, rubbing his eyes, while leaning against the door.

 

"Louis, what's the matter?" His voice was all groggy and would be really sexy right now, if he hadn't had to tell him something important.

 

"Babe I need to tell you something" Louis nodded his head, silently asking for permission to go inside.

 

Harry's eyes widened slightly, as he motioned with his arm for Louis to come in.

 

Louis went past him and went straight upstairs to his bedroom.

 

He sat down on the bed, which was still warm, he must have woken Harry up, Louis rolled his eyes and smiles slightly, Harry was a lazy bastard.

 

He could hear Harry literally drag himself back up the stairs, bringing two cups of tea, this boy was just wonderful.

 

"Thanks babe" he said when Harry handed him his tea, in his favourite mug which is the one he always uses when he is over at Harry's - a Red Nose Day theme and it said cappuccinose, it always made him chuckle and now it has sentimental value, Harry was using his rainbow mug.

 

Harry placed his mug on the side and pulled one his oversized jumpers over his head, probably the best idea, as Louis does not want to get even more distracted.

 

Harry sat down on his bed, next to Louis and wrapped himself back in his blanket from the waist down, “what's going on? Is everything okay?”

 

Harry looked concerned, of course he is, Louis hasn't exactly been acting normal.

 

“”I dont really know how to say it” Louis said holding his mug and staring down at the brown liquid.

 

Harry breathed in slowly, “Are we? A-are we?” Louis looked up at Harry and saw him motioning towards the two of them.

 

It clicked in Louis’ head as to what Harry could be thinking.

 

“Aww Harry, babe, no, no, it's nothing to do with us. Hey shhh”, Louis put his mug down and held onto Harry's hand and started stroking it.

 

Harry breathed out, “Geez Louis you scared me” he placed a hand on his chest, seeming to be more calm now.

“Harry don't ever think that” Louis said sternly, he leaned forward and gave Harry a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

Harry started to giggle and scrunched his nose, “Okay, okay, so what's the matter?”

 

Louis took a deep breath again, “I think Liam is cheating on Zayn” he just came out with it, there was no other way to put it.

 

Harry's eyes widened again and his eyebrows nearly took over his forehead, “Whattt?” he gasped.

 

Louis nodded, wishing that it wasn't true, he felt really sorry for Zayn, he seemed like a sweet lad.

 

Harry started shaking his head, “how do you know? Are you sure?”

 

Louis sighed and nodded his head, “I'm quite sure, I overheard him talking to someone else, saying that Zayn is gone and that it's him and only him”

 

Harry bit his lip, “Shit, are you sure?”

 

Louis pointed at his own ear, and they both said at the the same time, “vampire”

 

“Harry i could clearly hear that it was Liam” Harry sagged forward a bit, “well shit”

 

Louis ran his hand through Harry’s hair, “I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it to myself”

 

Harry hummed, “You do know that we have to talk to Zayn now don't you?”

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh, “yeah now it's time for the hard part”

 

-

 

“We had to tell you Zayn” Harry, Louis and Zayn were all sitting on Zayn’s little couch in his apartment.

 

Zayn has his hands covering his face at the minute, Harry and Louis didn't really know what to do, they both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders sadly.

 

It really wasn't fair, especially for someone as nice as Zayn.

 

With one last rub down his face, Zayn finally looked up at them, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

Harry wrapped an arm around Zayn, “you know that we never wanted to hurt you, we just wanted to tell you, because you deserve to know”

 

Zayn kept nodding, “No, no, thank you boys, thanks for telling me” he tried to smile, but neither Harry or Louis decided to comment on it.

 

“I think I just wanna be left alone now” Zayn said in a small voice.

 

“Of course Zayn, you know where we are, if you want us” Harry smiled.

 

Zayn just gave a small nod, Louis felt so bad for him, but he had to know.

 

Harry and Louis went to leave, hearing Zayn sob just before the door shut, Louis could hear him for the next mile, before he decided to switch off.

 

-

 

The next day Louis decided to go and confront Liam about what he saw with Nick.

 

The hypocritical bastard.

 

He arrived at his house, obviously couldn't miss it with the sickly sweet stench of it.

 

He stalked his way to the door and pounded on it.

 

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Liam.

 

The smug bastard, doesn't he have any shame?

 

“Tomlinson? What are you doi-” His voice sounded really groggy.

 

Louis stormed past him and shoved him against the door, making his front door slam shut, “What the hell is wrong with you?! Getting rid of someone who is lovely and loyal for someone who is a total sleeze!”

 

Louis smacked both of his hands against Liam's chest again and he let out an “oomph” as he hit his back again, clearly caught off guard.

 

“How could you do this to Zayn?!” Louis’ voice was going up an octave each time.

 

Liam just looked down right confused, and this made Louis even more angry.

 

Louis was about to thump Liam again, when Liam grabbed both of Louis’ forearms and swung him around so this time it was him against the door.

 

“Tomlinson! What on EARTH are you talking about?” Liam questioned.

 

Damn, Louis forgot how strong Liam actually is.

 

“How can you cheat on Zayn?” Louis said huffing, looking Liam dead in the eye.

 

Liam let go of Louis, “I'm not cheating on Zayn”

 

Louis scoffed, “I saw you with Nick at the coffee shop yesterday”

 

Liam looked really confused.

 

Wow this guy is really not admitting this?

 

“Don't act stupid Liam, I heard you even say that Zayn is gone, as you were confessing your undying love for Nick”

 

Louis was starting to get really annoyed.

 

“I was with Zayn yesterday” Louis was looking at Liam, he looked sincere, he even heard his steady heartbeat.

 

God this guy must be absolutely amazing at lying.

 

“No you weren't!” Louis arms flew up into the air in disbelief, “Why won't you admit that you are wrong!”

 

“Louis, I AM NOT LYING TO YOU” Liam came down to Louis’ eye level and screamed in his face.

 

“Liam, I SAW YOU” He is just making Louis angry.

 

An angry vampire is not something you want.

 

An angry angel is bad.

 

An angry angel, in the presence of an angry vampire is even worse.

 

Liam got his phone out, “What are you doing?” Louis asked, his annoyed tone very clear.

 

Liam placed a finger against his lips, “shh” his eyebrows furrowed.

Louis scoffed, rolled his eyes and folded his arms, he muttered “Arsehole” under his breath.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, obviously heard that, ha, good.

 

Liam then frowned and looked at his phone.

 

“He always answers me” Liam sounded upset.

 

Liam redialled again, and had a permanent frown a couple of seconds when he hung up.

 

“Zayn always answers me” Louis started tapping his foot, arms still crossed, “Alright don't get all possessive”

 

Liam threw daggers at Louis, “I'm not, I was just trying to get him to tell you that I was with him yesterday”

 

 

Louis’ eyes might roll to the back of his head at the minute.

 

“You weren't with Zayn yesterday, because Harry and I were, and we told him that you were cheating on him” Louis seethed.

 

“You did WHAT?!” Liam screamed.

 

“I was only telling him what I saw” Louis said, “You seemed busy with Nick anyway”

 

“For the last time Louis, I WAS NOT WITH NICK! Who the fuck is Nick anyway?” Liam was clearly angry but Louis didn't care, this was his mess that he got himself into and it's not Louis’ fault.

 

“I cant believe that you are still denying it” Louis shook his head.

 

“Louis look into my eyes, I swear on the holy monument of the Angelus, that I am not lying to you, I never went out with this Nick guy yesterday and I am not cheating on Zayn”

 

Louis looked at him and that was a big statement that he made, he basically swore on his life, and if they broke that oath that they make on that monument there would be grave consequences.

 

Louis started to have less confidence in his statement……...but then it clicked in his head.

 

“He manipulated you!” Louis’ eyes widened, it all made sense!

 

No wonder Liam, doesn't remember it, it's because Nick manipulated him into forgetting their meet.

 

But that also means, that Nick knows that Louis was at the coffee shop yesterday, listening in on their “conversation”, shit.

 

Nick is in Nottingham, he has found Louis.

 

After hiding from him for the past couple of centuries, he has been found, the last time they met was in the forest away from town.

 

Now Nick was too close to home, too close to his friends and family, too close to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the final chapter is here! Thank you for all your support and comments and I hoped you have enjoyed it! :)

Louis explained the situation to Liam.

 

“He can do that?” Liam was rubbing at his temples, “but why?”

 

Louis sighed, “I honestly don't know, but we need to find out. First we need to go and find Zayn and explain to him what's happened”

 

“Yes definitely” Liam's eyes had started getting a bit watery when Zayn's name was mentioned and what Louis had told him that Liam had been doing.

 

Louis could clearly see the love that Liam has for the boy.

 

It's the same love that he hopes reflects in him when he speaks of Harry.

 

They both went off to find Zayn.

 

-

 

Louis called Harry and they all made their way to Zayn’s apartment once again, and asked to be buzzed in.

 

Once they reached his floor and Zayn opened the door, he saw Liam and immediately went to shut it.

 

Louis put his foot out to stop it, “Zayn, let me explain”

 

Zayn had tears in his eyes, he looked so tired and frail, like he had been crying for days, and it doesn't seem like he has been eating a lot.

 

“I have nothing to say to him” He threw daggers in Liam’s direction, not even making eye contact.

 

“Zayn please let us explain” Louis said.

 

“No!” Zayn boomed and this time his attempt to slam the door was successful.

 

Liam turned to leave, “Let's just go guys” Liam sulked away and Harry turned to follow, “Louis, babe, come on” Harry pleaded, “We’ll talk to him later” Louis sighed a sad sigh, and muttered okay under his breath.

 

He looked at Zayn’s door one last time before they all left.

 

-

 

It's been a couple of days since they all went to Zayn’s apartment to try to explain.

 

But no one has heard anything from Zayn, he seems to have closed in on himself again.

 

Liam has also become a lot quieter and hasn't left his house for a while.

 

Harry and Louis have been sticking together, trying to think of ways they can explain to Zayn what happened.

 

They have both been texting and calling non stop, trying to get a hold of Zayn.  

 

Zayn hasn't text back or anything, not that they were expecting him too, but they just want the chance to explain.

 

Louis felt a bit bad for Liam, but what was he supposed to think.

 

This is what Nick does, he ruins lives.

 

-

 

**Liam POV**

 

What on earth has happened?

 

He hasn't left his house for the past couple of days.

 

He tried to call Zayn, text him, asking for a chance to explain, but he had been ignoring him.

 

Likewise he had also been ignoring Louis and Harry’s calls.

 

He didn't want to talk to anyone at the minute - he just wanted Zayn.

 

His Zayn.

 

He was going to fight for him.

 

He does not want to lose him, especially for something that he doesn't even remember.

 

He was going to fight for his man.

 

He stood up and made his way over to Zayn’s apartment.

 

He buzzed his way in, and knocking on Zayn’s door.

 

There wasn't an answer, “Zayn? Zayn it's me, please open the door” Liam knocked on the door, and rested his forehead on it, “Please” he begged.

 

He started to cry again, he hasn't really stopped since he left this door.

 

"Zayn please" he sobbed.

 

He turned, leant against the door and slid down until he hit the floor and held his head into his hands.

 

He stayed there for what seemed like hours, until he heard the door slowly creak open.

 

He turned round to see Zayn standing there, "well don't just sit there"

 

Zayn walked away, leaving the door open, Liam scrambled to his feet and followed Zayn inside.

 

-

 

A couple of hours later, Liam and Zayn were holding each other, sobbing into each other's arms.

 

Liam explained everything, said everything that Louis had told him.

 

And thank god Zayn understood, he couldn't handle having Zayn leave him, he just couldn't.

 

The next thing for Liam to do was to find out who this Nick guy was and to get rid of him.

 

This meant that Liam had to work together with Louis.

 

A vampire and an angel - now this should be interesting.

 

-

 

Harry and Louis haven't heard of Zayn or Liam in a while.

 

They both got a text from Liam saying that everything is sorted and that Zayn isn't upset with him anymore, so they are probably just making up for lost time.

 

Which they were happy with leaving them to it because that is exactly what Louis and Harry were doing right now.

 

Currently, they were both lying on Harry's bed spooning, this time Louis is the big spoon.

 

They fit together so well, their bodies molded together, like they were meant to be, even though Louis was a couple of inches shorter than Harry - they made it work.

 

Louis' right arm under Harry's head acting as a pillow, and he had his face burrowed in the back of his neck, inhaling his smell.

 

This was just perfect.

 

Harry moved back slightly, this meant his backside rubbing against Louis' crotch.

 

He kept doing it, moving back and rubbing, trying to get comfortable but being completely oblivious to what he was doing to Louis.

 

Louis kept moving back, until his back was against the wall, but Harry just took that as an invitation to keep on moving back, grinding his sweet little ass against Louis' ever growing sensitive crotch.

 

Louis hissed as quietly as he could, still trying to move away from Harry's advances.

 

"Hmm you like that baby?" Harry muttered.

 

"Harry?" Louis whispered. "Harry?" Louis frowned, what is Harry doing?

 

"Mm Louis" Harry still grinding back.

 

"Harry what are you-" Louis tried to see Harry's face and....he was a asleep.

 

He was having a wet dream.

 

As if he couldn't get any cuter.

 

Or sexier for that matter.

 

Louis was thinking about waking him up, but he wanted to keep watching him, see what else he would do.

 

Harry stopped grinding back for minute, he started to turn around, facing Louis.

 

He moved forward, seemed to be drawn to Louis, he knows exactly what he is doing even in his sleep, he knows that Louis is there.

 

He starts to whimper and writhe in the sheets, as he ruts up against Louis' leg.

 

Okay this is by far one of the hottest things that he has ever seen Harry do.

 

He never fails to surprise him.

 

Louis could feel himself, grow harder and harder, watching the way Harry moves, the way he curls his body in need for Louis, so desperate for him.

 

So desperate for his touch, and he felt the exact same way.

 

He reached out to touch Harry on his arm, so he doesn't scare Harry awake.

 

He softly runs a finger up and down his arm, "tell me what it is you want baby" he whispers softly.

 

Harry hums, before he whimpers again, "touch me, anywhere, just.... _touch me_ "

 

He moves his hands down Harry's body, taking away his trousers that he was wearing, he wasn't wearing any boxers underneath.

 

 

Harry is just something else.

 

"So sexy, aren't you, you pretty little baby" Louis coos.

 

Harry continues to whimper, seemingly getting desperate, rutting up in the air.

 

Louis could see this being his favourite side of Harry, when he's pliant and begging to be touched - such a turn on.

 

Louis grabs onto both of Harry's thighs and gives them a squeeze, watching Harry's cock twitch, it was just magical.

 

Louis licks his palm and starts to pump Harry slowly.

 

Harry bucks his hips up into Louis' hand, "Mm so needy"  Louis smirked.

 

And he loved it .

 

He thumbs over his slit, before pumping up and down again.

 

Harry was reaching out and grabbing the sheets on either side of him, gasping for air.

 

Louis kissed the tip of his cock, Harry let out another pant for more.

 

Louis sat up so he was sitting on his knees, and took his top and his bottoms off, it was a bit awkward but he made it work.

 

Harry frowned at the loss of contact from his cock, making grabby hands in mid air, silently asking for Louis to continue.

 

Louis moved forward, so he was now straddling Harry’s waist.

 

He moved Harry’s and his cock so they were together and he started to grind.

 

They both moaned so loudly, both of their hot cocks, leaking precum were rubbing against each other, and this was probably one of the best things he has ever experienced in his entire life.

 

They both rutted up against each other, Louis was sure that Harry had woken up, because he grabbed onto Louis’ slim hips, pressing down into the flesh as he bucks his hips up for more friction between them.

 

Bliss, this was sheer bliss.

 

They both kept going until they both finished, panting into each others mouths, as they gave each other opened mouth kisses, smiling breathlessly.

 

“Morning” Louis said smugly.

 

-

 

After a week, the boys - Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn finally meet up to try and devise some sort of plan.

 

They still don't know is the one doing the killings, but they have all agreed that Nick is involved, they would also all like to find out why Nick met up with Liam.

 

So many questions still in the air, but they were all determined to figure out the answers.

 

Louis and Harry were so glad that Liam and Zayn were back together, it was clear to see the love that they have.

 

They all met at Liam’s house as it was the biggest, and all gathered on the sofas.

 

Louis and Liam started devising a plan, they need to track Nick and find out where he is going to be, and then they could catch him off guard.

 

“Harry, do you still have that knife I gave you?” Liam turned to Harry, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“What?” Louis’ face was pure anger, his eyes narrowed to slits, his tone deathly, he looked towards Liam, “You gave him a knife?” he asked incredulous.

 

Liam shrank back into himself a little bit, forgetting that Louis didn't know about that piece of information and so did Harry.

 

"Liam" Louis asked again, his deathly tone still adamant in his voice.

 

"Louis, listen" Liam tried to reason but got interrupted by Louis again.

 

"Why the _fuck_ would you give Harry a knife? So he could stab me? Do you seriously think that Harry would be capable of that?" Louis practically sneered.

 

Harry frowned at that, "hey" he pouted.

 

Louis looked at Harry and placed his hand on his knee, " sorry babe, but seriously" Harry shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

 

"It was just a precaution" Liam reasoned.

 

Louis huffed, "fine whatever" and rolled his eyes.

 

“Guys we need to work together” Harry said, and everyone nodded in agreement, a few mumbles here and there.

 

Eventually they came up with a plan, after many hours of throwing ideas back and forth, getting through many meals and snacks, they came up with something - let’s just hope this works.

 

And Nicolas can leave for good.

 

-

 

The next day, the boys all gathered in the evening and they met at the edge of the forest.

 

They knew that Nicolas would be there because for the past few months Louis had been tracking him and noticed that there was a pattern.

 

And if Louis was correct this was where he would be.

 

“This is what you've been doing for the days you weren't at school?” Harry enquired, looking at Louis.

 

He nodded back at Harry.

 

It all started to click in Harry's head the questions he had been asking himself are slowly being answered little by little.

 

It was about 9pm and Louis said that this is the time that Nick would be doing his rounds - God knows what for.

 

“I can’t believe I have agreed to be vampire bait” Zayn huffed, and Harry nodded in agreement.

 

“Id never let anything happen to you” Liam started to massage the back of Zayn’s neck.

 

They all waited a bit longer, muttering amongst themselves until suddenly...

 

“Are you sur- Shh!” Zayn had to put his hand around Liam's mouth.

 

Liam spluttered under his hand, “mmem” Zayn leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “babe, shush, look over there”

 

Liam stopped moving and looked in the direction he was told and Zayn removed his hand, “oh”

 

There he was. Nicolas

 

Louis always had an uneasy feeling whenever he saw him.

 

“Guys what do we do?” Harry whispered.

 

Obviously not quiet enough because Nicolas whipped his head around and looked almost exactly where the four boys were standing.

 

“ _Harry”_ Louis said, his eyes widened.

 

“Who's there” a voice boomed, it was Nick’s - shit.

 

Louis took a deep breath and composed himself before stepping out into the clearing, in full view of Nicolas.

 

“ _Louis”_ Harry said, in a what the hell are you doing sort of tone.

 

He had to be held back by Liam.

 

“We can't just _leave_ him” Harry said to Liam and Liam's grip tightened on his arm, “just see what happens”

 

Harry huffed, Louis was the most capable with Nick he supposed.

 

The three boys watched what unfolded.

 

**Louis POV**

 

Going forward into the clearing, walking towards Nick, felt all too familiar for Louis.

 

“Louis, babe, what are you doing here?” Nick almost sneered.

 

Geez this guy was a creep. Louis shuddered.

 

Louis did a half smile, “tut tut, Louis what's the matter? You're not usually this down” Nick jeered.

 

“Why are you here?” Louis said, not making eye contact.

 

Nick slinked forward, “Mm you know exactly why I'm here” his voice soft and velvety.

 

Louis shook his head, “no I don't”

 

Nick moved forward again, now standing right in front of Louis, he leaned forward and hooked his index finger and clipped under Louis’ chin, probably supposed to be endearing but just plain creepy, “to see you of course, I want to finish what we started”

 

Louis stepped back, “I don't know what you mean”

 

Louis’ heart started to beat a thousand times a minute.

 

Nick stepped back, greatening the distance between which Louis was grateful for.

 

“I think you do baby” Nick smirked.

 

If Louis was still alive, he was sure that his cheeks would be stained red.

 

“Oh the times we've had, you moaning for me, you on top of me riding my cock like a dirty slut”

 

Louis coughed, embarrassed, “what?”

 

“We should start that again, I'd love to hear you say my name again as you cum” his voice low and dangerous.

 

“What” Louis could hear Harry back behind the trees, he could hear his heart beating faster, with….jealousy.

 

Harry was jealous, he also sounded hurt - this was the one thing he didn't tell Harry about.

 

Louis wanted to go to him, tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he loved him, but he couldn't, he needed to deal with Nick first.

 

“I don't want that” Louis said, finally looking up, trying to make himself appear bigger.

 

“Mmm” Nick purred, his lips pouted, “maybe I'll just go back to your angel friend, what was his name again, Lenny?”

 

Louis’ shoulders tensed, “you'll go no where near my friends” he said sternly.

 

Louis heard a twig snap behind him, and one, two three…..four pairs of feet. Four?

 

-

 

Harry, Liam and Zayn were watching Louis and Nick.

 

Harry felt sick to his stomach, this Nick guy has been with Louis.

 

Touched Louis, saw Louis at his most vulnerable, the thing that upset him most, was the fact that Louis didn't tell him.

 

Why?

 

He could see Liam and Zayn look at him from the corner of his eye, he was trying not to cry, angry tears are awful because he cries when he's angry and then he gets angry because he's crying - it's a vicious circle.

 

The way that Nick was looking at Louis, Harry was thinking unexplainable thoughts towards that horrid being.

 

Zayn put a hand on his mouth.

 

 _Mmm” Nick purred, his lips pouted, “maybe I'll just go back to your angel friend, what was his name again, Lenny_?”

 

It was the wrong name, but they all knew who they were talking about.

 

Liam looked just as gobsmacked, he looked at Zayn, “babe I swear I haven't done _anything_ with him” Zayn looked back at Liam, “shush, hey, I know I know” Zayn cooed.

 

Liam let out a sigh of relief, “it's just the fact that he says that he can - I'd kill him before he gets to you, he'll never touch you” Zayn said his face tense.

 

“Well well, what do you have here then?” They all turned around to the sneery voice behind them, and were shocked to see who they saw.

 

“ _Niall?”_ Harry said in a confused and accusing tone, “what are you doing here?”

 

Niall stepped forward, smirk on his face, his eyes black.

 

“None of you ever suspected, pure, innocent, clueless, little Niall, would ever been involved in something like this” he jeered, looking at all three boys.

 

“What?” They all said, highly confused.

 

“Ever since _you_ left me in the hospital, I've been feeling a little different, powerful, stronger, Nicolas there helped me, when you guys weren't around. Where have you been? None of you checked up on me, it was always me getting into contact with you. So I gave up, why should I spend with people who don't give a shit. Nicolas was there when you guys weren't” he pointed to the boys, getting angrier.

 

The boys just sat there, gobsmacked.

 

“You've been killing people?” Harry asked.

 

Niall started laughing, more of a cackle really.  

 

“Harry my boy, sweet, naive little Harry” Niall walked forward, motioning for the boys to get up.

 

“Move” Niall boomed, the lads didn't have a choice, they all got up and started walking forward into the clearing being herded by Niall.

 

Nicolas looked up and Louis turned around equally as shocked.

 

“Niall, what have you found?” Nick's eyes widened, excited, he seemed giddy, eyeing up all the lads.

 

Louis looked the complete opposite, scared, shocked, useless, his friends exposed to Nicolas and Niall who was supposed to be Harry's best friend was in on it too.

 

Louis started shaking his head, Harry, his whole life was standing in front of one of the world's deadliest creatures.

 

And he couldn't even do anything about it.

 

“They were hiding behind the trees, sir” Niall said.

 

“Hmm well done, Niall” Niall looked chuffed with himself.

 

The boys lined up next to each other, Harry went to stand next to Louis, and he held his hand.

 

Louis found some comfort in this, but knew that it was also a sign of territory - Harry was claiming Louis as his.

 

Despite the shitty situation, Louis found this was quite hot.

 

“What were you doing behind there?” Nick asked, to the boys, scanning them, quickly looking down to Louis and Harry’s intertwined hands, then looking between the boys again.

 

“Why are you here?” Harry seethed, his eyes narrowed, Louis has never seen him like this.

 

Nick flashed his eyes to Harry, he looked him up and down, and smirked.

 

“It's Harold, isn't it?” Nick said, licking his lips.

 

“It's Harry, _mate_ ” Harry replied sarcastically.

 

“Ooh now, now, I'd watch your tone dear Harold” Nick smiled.

 

Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hand, Louis started rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb, attempting a small bit of comfort.

 

Louis could see Liam looking around, probably trying to see if our plan would still work.

 

Nick stepped forward, “Hmm it's certainly nice to see you again” he looked at Liam, and he flinched.

 

“Remember our lovely little dinner? And the lovely walk home? And our rough hard sex afterwards?”Nick smirked.

 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Zayn lunged forward and shouted, but couldn't get anywhere because Liam was holding him back.

 

“He did Zayn, I fucked his perky little ass well” Something dark flashed in Zayns eyes as Nick grinned.

 

“You’re disgusting!” Zayn spat and tried to struggle out of Liam’s arms.

 

Nick and Niall started chuckling, shaking their heads.

 

Zayn huffed and shrugged out of Liam’s arms, nodding his head at Liam reassuring him that he won't do anything.

 

Harry leaned towards Louis slightly, knowing that he would be able to hear anyway, “We should do it now”

 

Louis looked towards Harry, his eyebrows furrowed, “Are you sure?” Harry looked towards the others and back at Louis, he nodded, “yes”

 

**Harry POV**

 

“Let's do it” Harry said.

 

Louis nodded slightly as well, showing he understood.

 

Harry looked at Nick and looked to see where Niall was, making sure that their attention was not on him.

 

Once he decided he was ready, he took a deep breath, he turned around and he ran.

 

Louis looked to where Harry went, “Harry!” he ran after him and grabbed him.

 

Harry yelped as Louis grabbed onto him tightly, Louis bared his fangs as he pulled on Harry’s hair, exposing his neck.

 

“Louis, wha-what are you doing?” Harry gulped, this was not a part of the plan.

 

What the fuck is happening.

 

This is not the plan. What is Louis doing?  
  


Louis walked Harry back to Nick; Liam and Zayn had shock written all over their faces.

 

“Louis you caught him” Nick sounded shocked.

 

“For you Nick” Louis smirked.

 

Nick smiled a small smile, “Was this all planned?”

 

Louis nodded, “yes, this was all a setup for me to get Harry to you” he said darkly.

 

“What?” Harry said, his voice broken, tears starting rolling down his face.

 

“Louis, what the fuck!” Zayn shouted, “he trusted you, we all did, you’re just the same”

 

Louis nodded, “and you all believed me so easily”

 

Harry started to sob and Nick looked like he just won the lottery and started to clap his hands hysterically.

 

“I can have both of you” Nick said to Louis and Harry, “finally”  
  


“I wanted to destroy your life Louis, wanted to kill all your loved ones, to get back at you, but I couldn't have thought of anything better, you betraying your loved ones for me” Nick smiled.

 

“You know it baby” Louis said in a velvety voice, exactly how he says it to Harry.

 

Said it.

 

Harry closed his eyes, his neck hurting because Louis was still holding his head back, his whole body starting to rack with sobs.

 

What was happening.

 

He can’t believe this was happening again.

 

He can’t go through it again.

 

He doesn't have the ability to cope with it.

 

“Louis..” Harry’s voice sounded broken, “I trusted you”

 

Louis leaned forward to go to Harry’s ear, “Too easy”

 

Liam shouted, pushed Zayn out of the way and lunged for Niall.

 

Dagger in hand, and stabbed Niall, in the thigh.

 

Niall’s cry was loud and Nick turned his attention towards them, and had a look of fury.

 

Zayn ran back into the forest, he got away.

 

Niall left at some point in the opposite direction, away from Zayn and Liam sighed in relief.

 

Liam then looked at Louis, concentration on his face.

 

Louis and Liam exchanged a nod, Louis pushed Harry away, toward the forest, and he and Liam lunged for Nick.

 

Liam grabbed his other dagger and stabbed Nick in the leg, while Louis tried to grab him.

 

Nick was too fast for Liam, “Ahhh” Liam shouted, he grabbed his wrist and watched as Nick got away.

 

Louis looked down at Liam, who was clutching his wrist, “he bit me” Liam said venom in his voice.

 

Louis kneeled next to him, “Are you okay?” Liam nodded quickly.

 

“Look after Harry for me!” Liam looked at Louis, “No! Louis no! It's too dangerous”

 

“Liam, this has to end today, make sure Harry is okay”

 

Liam watched Louis ran into the distance.

 

-

 

Louis ran as fast as he could after Nick, because Liam stabbed him, this gave him a slight advantage as this slowed Nick down.

 

Louis could see the back of Nick's head, “Stop running Nick!” Louis shouted.

 

Louis sped up, and easily caught Nick and clipped the back of his heel, causing him to fall.

 

When vampires get stabbed with the white ash dagger, all of their motor skills go out of the window because all you can think of this the horrific pain.

 

Louis knew first hand.

 

He stopped and stood over Nick, both of them panting slightly .

 

Nick grinned slyly, “you’re a little shit you know that?”

 

Louis threw his head back with a dark chuckle, “I can't believe that you actually believed what I was saying. How could I ever trust you again? After everything you've done to me, making me feel so worthless, killing the people in my hometown, threatening my family and loved ones. Trying to make people believe it was me doing the killings. How do you live with yourself? You’re disgusting and absolutely vile”

 

Nick clutched at his chest, “Oh Louis, you got me where it hurts” he pouted and said sarcastically.

 

Louis shook his head in disbelief, “you’re unbelieveable”

 

-

 

Liam clutched at his wrist, he got bit, it was okay though, it wasn't deep, only grazed the skin.

 

Liam knew he wasn't going to die, it was going to be a bitch to heal, but he’ll live to see another day.

 

He needed to get to Harry and explained what just happened.

 

The poor lad must be very confused.

 

He got up and found Harry very quickly, stumbling through the forest.

 

Liam’s heart broke slightly watching him sobbing.

 

“Harry, Harry” Liam said quietly, trying not to startle him, Harry flopped onto the floor and leaned back against the back of a tree.

 

Liam sat next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, Harry sobbing into his chest.

 

“Harry, shhh, it's not real, that wasn't Louis” Harry looked up teary eyed at Liam.

 

Harry sniffed, “whhat?” he rubbed his nose against his sleeve.

 

“I know it was horrible, but it was part of the plan, we needed you to believe that was real so it was a more real reaction to Nick. It was all to save us Harry, Louis has saved us”

 

Harry looked into Liam’s eyes and sniffed, “really?”

 

Liam placed a hand onto his own chest, “Harry, I swear on the Holy Angel of the Angelus that I am not lying to you, and if I am then let the angels above strike me with the lightening bolt of Zeus and banish me from the heavens”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, he knew how much that oath means, Liam was telling the truth.

 

Louis was saving them from Nick.

 

Louis saved him.

 

“You bastards!” Harry slapped Liam half heartedly, “I can't believe you put me through that!” he was shaking his head.

 

“Your reaction had to be real, Nick would have realised by your heart beat if you were lying” Liam said softly.

 

Harry sagged against Liam in relief, “Louis loves me”

 

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

 

Louis loves Harry.

 

Harry wiped his tears, “so where’s Louis?”

 

Liam rubbed the back of his neck, “he’s gone after Nick”

 

Harry sat up so fast he had a head rush, “he’s done _what?”_

 

Harry got up, “why are we just sitting here, doing nothing. We have to go and help him!”

 

Liam grabbed onto Harry’s arm, “Harry, we can’t help him, I can’t put you into that danger, that would be suicide!”

 

Harry pulled against Liam and released himself from his grip, “And what you and Louis just did wasn't? What would have happened if yours and Louis’ little plan didn't work?” Harry said hands on his hips.

 

Liam nodded, “touche, Styles, touche”

 

Harry nodded smugly, “Fine, where’s Zayn?”

 

“I told him to go and wait by the car” Harry threw his hands in the air, “he was in on the plan as well!” he said in disbelief.

 

Liam shook his head, “No, he probably still thinks that Louis is the killer”

 

Harry nodded, “let’s go and meet him then and explain”

 

-

 

Louis was still standing over Nick.

 

The dagger still in his leg, Nick looked as if he were lounging on the beach.

 

But Louis knew the pain that Nick was experiencing, however this was typical Nick, never showing his real emotions on the surface.

 

Louis was getting agitated, but he wanted answers of his own.

 

“Why did you treat me how you did?” Louis kneeled down beside Nick and grabbed onto the dagger, he twisted the knife.

 

He saw the twinge of pain flash across Nick’s face, but it quickly disappeared, Louis knew he was hurting though, the sick bastard.

 

“You wanted to be loved and Louis, well, I mean, look at you, you are stunning. You are what we call easy prey” Nick said motioning with his hands as he spoke.

 

Louis felt creeped out, “so I was just a piece of meat to you?”

 

Nick nodded, “mhmm, you were my little slut, you were horny as fuck and so was I, I used you whenever I needed you” he sneered, “but I needed you to believe that you were something more to me, so you wouldn’t leave”

 

Louis vowed that he would never cry about Nick again.

 

He used to always cry over this disgusting piece of rubbish.

 

It was only until now that he was 100% positive that Nick definitely wasn't worth his tears.

 

And yet here Louis was, crying again.

 

“I loved you, you made me feel special” Louis said, teary eyed.

 

“Oh baby, you were a good fuck and thats about it” Nick said in the most patronising voice ever.

 

Louis felt anger flare up in his abdomen, his eyes went black, “You know what you are not worth it, you are not worth anything. I used to cry over you, over what I thought was love. I have realised in the past couple of months, what between me and you wasn't love. What I have with Harry is though, he makes me feel special constantly, he makes me believe in a happily ever after. I don't even feel sorry for you, because you aren't even worth shit Nick, absolutely nothing to me” As Louis was talking he kept twisting the dagger, reveling in the small twinges and flashes of pain that can be seen through his eyes.

 

“You know what? I have had enough of your shit” Louis got the dagger out of Nick’s leg, put both hands on the handle and with all his might, plunged the dagger into Nick’s cold, disgusting, sick heart.

 

Nick’s back arched off the woodland floor, mouth wide open, and Louis watched the life go out of his eyes.

 

A small amount of smoke escaped from Nick’s mouth, that was Nick’s soul - not that he had any left by the end of it.

 

Louis left the dagger in Nick’s lifeless body, and placed his hands on his knees.

 

He can't believe that it's over.

 

It's finally over.

 

Nick is dead.

 

Fucking finally.

 

-

 

The next couple of days were weird, there were a lot of things that had to be sorted out.

 

First Louis found Harry and told him what happened for himself.

 

Louis explained to Harry, the whole Nick fiasco, which now makes sense to Harry.

 

Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam talked through everything together and then went to find Niall.

 

It turned out that Niall, had been hypnotised by Nick, he remembered it all, so they all thought it best to explain everything that went on.

 

He was a bit shaken at first, naturally, but has now gotten used to the idea of it and asks Louis constantly to bear his fangs as he finds it very amusing.

 

.

 

They had to move Nick’s body from the forest, Liam and Louis burnt his body and then gave his ashes to the Angelus and the Lamia, for proof that finally the beast was dead.

 

Louis and Liam actually talked things through.

 

Louis cleared his name of deadliest creature alive - he wasn't doing any of the killings.

 

All of the boys, Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall, were sat around the table in Liam’s table, “So Harry, it looks like my job here is done”

 

The boys smiled at each other, “You have successfully completed your mission, Liam Payne” They all chuckled.

 

“So what now?” Niall asked.

 

Zayn looked at Liam, “does this mean you have to leave?” he asked sadly.

 

All the boys looked at Liam now, Liam smiled, “of course not, I have given up my position as Guardian Angel, I have retired to put it bluntly” Liam said.

 

“But babe this was your dream, you told me that this is what you have always wanted to be” Zayn said trying to be reasonable.

 

Liam shook his head, “I'd rather stay here with you and the boys. I don't think I could actually leave you guys, even you Tommo” he nudged Louis’ knee.

 

They all shared another giggle, some of the lads have tears too.

 

“It has been mad hasn't it lads?” Louis said, whilst cuddling up to Harry.

 

They all nodded in agreement, all of them happy for it to be finally over.

 

-

 

Louis. Louis. It's all about Louis. Harry’s world revolves around Louis. Of course Louis felt the same about Harry. Harry. Harry. _Harry._

 

Louis and Harry were both lying in Harry’s bed, Harry had his head on Louis’ chest, Louis running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

 

Harry would never have thought that this would happen.

 

How much changes within a year.

 

How much his life has changed.

 

He wouldn’t change a thing.

 

Louis loves Harry.

 

And Harry of course loves Louis.


End file.
